After the rain
by A-e-lilim
Summary: Heero se une a Duo en una misión durante la guerra, pero encuentra que entender al piloto del Deathscythe es un objetivo en sí mismo. [2x1]
1. Invisible 1

**After the Rain**

La historia fue escrita por **Kracken** , y con su permiso, traducida por Aelilim y Van Krausser. Pueden comunicarse con la autora mandándole un mail a kracken(arroba)bonpublishing, en Livejournal donde está con el mismo nick, o saber de ella poniendo simplemente en Google "Kracken" más "Gundam Wing". Es una fan muy activa y prolífica del 1x2, así que se los recomiendo.

Quiero darles gracias infinitas a Kracken por el permiso, a Van Krausser por embarcarse conmigo en este proyecto, y a Neutral por el beteo de la traducción y los ánimos. Sin alguna de ellas, esto hubiera sido imposible.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertenece y sacamos cero lucro al realizar esto.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, tortura y lenguaje explícito. El fic es una divergencia del canon y hay breve mención de 3x4.

 **Invisible** **#1**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo y al objeto de la fascinación de Heero no le gustaba. Cómodo en el dormitorio de la escuela, Duo se inclinó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y fulminó con la mirada el día gris.

—Adiós al básquet —se quejó, empujándose lejos de la ventana. Se estiró como un gato, bostezando, y se lanzó encima de la cama, removiendo los libros y papeles distribuidos de modo aleatorio en las mantas. Apartó los objetos de un manotazo y se echó de espaldas, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza. Logró hacer todo eso sin que su trenza castaña se enredara debajo de él.

Heero estaba en su propia cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y limpiando su arma. Las partes de metal brillaban por la luz artificial que lo rodeaba. Gruñó en respuesta a las palabras de Duo sin levantar la vista.

—Ese fue el gruñido número once en secuencia —dijo Duo, sarcásticamente—. Deberías poner empeño en tu vocabulario o convertirte en un mimo como Trowa.

Heero sintió que el calor lo invadía. No contestó, pero tampoco dijo "hn" de nuevo.

Duo contempló el rostro de Heero, su piel todavía incapaz de ocultar el brote de calor en cada mejilla. Vio el sonrojo con fascinación. ¿Heero estaba avergonzado? No encajaba con lo que sabía del piloto del Wing. Muerto de aburrimiento, mentalmente frotó sus manos, entusiasmado por exasperar a su silencioso e impávido compañero.

—¿Quieres conversar? —preguntó Duo sentándose, las manos en su regazo y las piernas entrecruzadas.

Heero devolvió el contacto visual con los mismos ojos ilegibles con los que siempre le miraba.

—Ya hemos coordinado la misión con los otros pilotos y he compartido espacio contigo en algunas casas de seguridad, pero no sé nada de ti. Eso me molesta porque tengo que confiarte mi vida mientras estemos juntos en esta misión —explicó Duo—. Necesito saber que no me equivoco en esa confianza.

Heero montó su arma tan rápido que apenas pudo seguir el movimiento de sus manos. Al final de la demostración, giró el cilindro, apuntó al corazón de Duo y bajó el arma para poner las balas de vuelta en su lugar.

—No necesito probarme —respondió finalmente—. Nunca pedí que confiaras en mí. Sigo las órdenes del Dr. J, y él me dijo que trabajara contigo en esta misión. De otro modo, me libraría de ti.

Duo tragó en seco, sin estar seguro de qué tan en serio hablaba Heero. Que lo apuntase con el revólver lo había alterado, a pesar de saber que no estaba cargado. Reconocía una advertencia cuando le hacían una: «No te cruces en mi camino y no me molestes», era lo que decía la acción.

—Bien —replicó Duo con parquedad—. Esas han sido más palabras juntas de las que antes te había escuchado decir. Tal vez valió la pena.

Heero hizo caso omiso de su ironía, ocupado como estaba en abrir su laptop, y revisar de manera afanosa y por milésima vez los planos para la misión. Sin embargo, en secreto estaba vigilando a Duo para ver qué hacía a continuación. Últimamente se había atrapado haciendo eso sin saber el motivo.

Duo hizo una mueca, buscó debajo de su cama y sacó una bolsa de lona. Después de extraer una tablet, se echó de nuevo boca abajo.

Para asegurarse de que Duo no fuese un espía de Oz, Heero se había encargado de leer el diario que Duo escribía en la Tablet. Había encontrado el diario lleno de comentarios vanos y emociones que no tenían sentido alguno para él. Hasta donde podía ver, nada apuntaba a algo importante.

Los dedos de Duo teclearon la contraseña. "Solo". Heero archivó la información. La primera vez había hackeado el dispositivo sin molestarse con el código de seguridad. Siguió mirando mientras Duo fruncía más el ceño y seguía escribiendo. Al fijarse en el movimiento de sus dedos en el teclado táctil, le fue fácil descubrir el mensaje: «Heero Yuy es un cabrón». Eso era todo. Duo cerró el programa y dejó la Tablet a un lado con satisfacción. Rodó sobre su espalda, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se acomodó para tomar una siesta. En cuanto a dormir se trataba, Duo era peor que un gato, pensó Heero, e igual de extraño y temperamental.

Duo empezó a respirar pesadamente. Así como así, sin tomarse un momento para agarrar un arma y ponerla al alcance de su mano en caso de un ataque repentino.

Heero tuvo la súbita necesidad de hacer eso, atacar a Duo y ver su reacción. Le era difícil entender cómo alguien tan despreocupado y desorganizado podía ser el piloto experto que el Dr. J había logrado que fuera. Esa actitud confiada y escandalosa tenía que ser un acto. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchos asesinos y todos ellos habían mostrado sombras de ello en sus ojos y en su comportamiento; ninguno había actuado como Duo, como si no fuese más de lo que aparentaba: un adolescente en una escuela privada con solo exámenes y chicas llenando su cabeza.

Alto, delgado. Duo no tenía la apariencia de alguien con músculos. Sus manos con largos dedos, su rostro, su piel pálida que lucía demasiado suave como para alguien que estaba por convertirse en un hombre. Incluso sus pies eran pequeños, además de esa ridícula trenza castaña. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Considerando lo que hacían, era ridículo: brincar hacia y desde gundams, reparar máquinas demoledoras; salir y entrar al espacio y a trajes de vuelo; correr bajo lluvias de fuego, y otras cien cosas más que hacían que una trenza tan larga se volviera un peligro mortal. ¿Por qué corría ese riesgo? ¿Tanto deseo tenía por aparentar ser una mujer?

El ceño de Heero se frunció, cerrando su laptop con suavidad. Se corrigió a sí mismo: Duo, con su aspecto delicado y menudo, y con su larga trenza, no lucía como una mujer. Y, sin duda, no actuaba como una. Sus hombros eran anchos para alguien tan delgado y su rostro tenía una curva apenas visible que apuntaba más a masculino que a femenino. Además, tenía una personalidad dominante a la que le gustaba hacerse cargo. Para su molestia, él mismo se había encontrado siendo dirigido por Duo más de una vez.

Como esa opción no podía ser, la trenza tenía otro significado. Tal vez un reconocimiento o una costumbre, aunque no recodaba que el crisol cultural de L2 tuviera tradiciones de algún tipo. Era un misterio y Heero no se sentía cómodo con los misterios. Una misión no debía tener puntos ciegos, incluso uno diminuto como por qué un chico tenía una trenza de más de noventa centímetros.

Duo se estiró, una mano se deslizó por su cuerpo y frotó su entrepierna inconscientemente, quizá aliviando una comezón o incomodidad causada por sus pantalones.

Heero, testigo silencioso, sintió un calor punzante en algún lugar de su ingle. La blanca y delicada mano de Duo contra los pantalones negros estaba curvada sobre lo que sabía que había debajo de la tela.

Dolor. Cada nervio de su cuerpo fue recorrido por este. Se puso rígido en un tirón de músculos, su mandíbula apretada. El dolor emergió hasta que vio una luz blanca, caliente, y entonces desapareció, dejándolo enfadado y helado. Miró con ira a Duo, cualquier efecto que le había causado antes, ahora aplastado y olvidado. Se levantó y sintió la necesidad de herir a quien, sin saberlo, lo había lastimado. Se controló con esfuerzo. Se contentaría con desagrado y probablemente odio si es que seguía sucediendo, pero sabía que no podía comprometer la misión si se vengaba de modo físico.

Heero se quedó parado al lado de la figura durmiente del adolescente y pensó cien maneras distintas de matarlo en un segundo. Aquello le dio satisfacción a alguno de sus demonios internos, y sintió una descarga de comodidad y sensación de complacencia.

—Idiota —dijo y se dio media vuelta para evaluar la misión una vez más.

Duo alargó un cepillo de cabello en dirección a Heero. —Vamos, pásalo solo una vez.

Estaba vestido en su uniforme escolar, su cabello cepillado hasta estar brillando y en una trenza. Sus libros estaban bajo su brazo y su cuerpo, bloqueando la puerta. El peaje para que le dejara pasar era aceptar su petición.

Heero parpadeó. Estrechó peligrosamente sus ojos azules, pero Duo siguió sonriendo y tendiéndole el peine. Su mirada tenía un fulgor que indicaba que se hallaba listo para hacerle pelea y disfrutarlo.

Consideró utilizar la violencia, pero también tomó en cuenta el ruido y la atención que atraería sobre ellos. Con un tirón, arrebató el peine de la mano de Duo, dejando una marca. A la vez que el otro piloto siseaba y agitaba su mano dañada, Heero pasó el cepillo a través de su cabello salvaje.

Cuando terminó, le lanzó el peine de vuelta a Duo, quien lo atrapó limpiamente y sin romper el contacto visual. Con una venia, se quitó del camino.

—Después de ti, Yuy.

Heero no se movió. No le daba las espaldas a nadie. Después de una larga pausa, Duo suspiró exasperado y se adelantó, su larga trenza de un lado al otro sobre los pantalones color grana, los cuales parecían muy ajustados para alguien tan delgado como Duo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Heero.

Duo no se giró, recorriendo el pasadizo hacia afuera de los dormitorios y a los salones de clase.

—¿Por qué hice que te cepillaras el cabello? —aclaró con aire sufrido—. Quizá estás tratando de representar el look de chico malo, rico y malcriado, pero paso vergüenza al ser visto contigo.

El cerebro de Heero analizó las palabras y las clasificó de inaceptables.

—¿Tu propia apariencia no te da vergüenza?

— _Ja, ja_ , Heero hizo una broma —resopló Duo—. Hay una gran diferencia entre tener buen gusto y ser desaliñado.

—¿Es por eso que tienes el cabello tan largo? —cuestionó, aprovechándose para deducir más información sobre el piloto del Deathscythe—. ¿Quieres tener buen gusto?

—No quiero, ¡lo tengo! —Duo rió entre dientes y con más seriedad, dijo—: No, no se trata de eso. Es algo personal así que no te entrometas. —Hizo una pausa y volvió al tema anterior—. Sobresales como pez fuera del agua, ¿sabes?, así tratando de lucir peligroso y misterioso. Creí que peinándote ayudaría a reducir algo de eso… —Le echó una mirada sobre el hombro e hizo una mueca—. No ayudó mucho. Hay algo en ti que grita "peligro". La gente me mira a mí y solo piensa que soy gay o que soy revoltoso y excéntrico. Te miran a ti y se preguntan en qué asunto estás metido.

Heero digirió la explicación y no pudo negar las conclusiones, lo cual le enfurecía. No le gustaban las fallas. Duo le estaba diciendo que su propia naturaleza creaba la posibilidad de arriesgar la misión y ponerlo al descubierto. Su apariencia, algo a lo que nunca le había dedicado segundos pensamientos, repentinamente era una carga.

Al entrar al ambiente común de la escuela con el bullicio y ajetreo de los otros estudiantes y profesores yendo a sus clases, Heero tomó en cuenta el modo en el que la gente reaccionaba a su presencia. Se apartaban de su camino, lucían nerviosos, en ocasiones asustados; le evadían la mirada o, caso contrario, le seguían con los ojos con abierta curiosidad. En contraste, Duo era saludado con sonrisas amigables, gritos, y efusiva buena voluntad. Solo unos pocos pasaban por su lado especulando sobre su sexualidad y dirigiéndole ojeadas irritadas. Ninguna de esas miradas era de recelo o curiosidad. Duo era aceptado por lo que era, un estudiante sin nada que esconder.

A medida que transcurrió el día, a veces en la misma clase, otras no, continuó estudiando a Duo. Siempre era el centro de atención, pero a la vez no; Heero encontraba difícil de explicar el fenómeno que era Duo Mawell. Era inteligente, sin embargo, pretendía no serlo. Contestaba preguntas erróneamente, se disculpaba con una sonrisa y era perdonado por un profesor que le devolvía el gesto. Bromeaba y jugaba a hacerse el tonto con los otros estudiantes, pero también tenía un comportamiento indefinible que detenía al resto de acercarse demasiado. Era amigo de todos, pero no lo era.

En resumen, era el operativo encubierto perfecto.

En la cafetería atestada de gente, Duo caminó hasta donde Heero se encontraba y se sentó en frente de él en la mesa. Nadie más se atrevía a acercase tanto. Heero había estado a solas, una sombra oscura, taciturna entre los adolescentes habladores y ruidosos.

Duo tenía su bandeja a total capacidad con cada comida que el menú ofrecía, y algo más. Había tres barras de caramelo de la máquina expendedora, gaseosa, y una bolsa de papas fritas, además de su nutritiva comida.

Heero ojeó la complexión delgada de Duo y frunció el ceño. Su cerebro midió la capacidad de su estómago, reservas de grasa y el tiempo que tenían asignado para acabar de comer. Nada de eso resultaba en alimentos digeridos.

—Vas a vomitar —pronunció Heero.

Duo sonrió y empezó a comer. —No deberías desestimar la capacidad de estiramiento del estómago de un huérfano de las calles de L2 —susurró comiendo un bocado.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Heero dirigió un vistazo rápido a los alrededores. Algunas caras giraban hacia ellos, pero la mayoría eran miradas de admiración dadas a Duo, y otras perturbadoramente curiosas lanzadas en su dirección.

—No deberíamos sentarnos juntos —dijo Heero—. Nosotros…

Duo sonrió autosuficiente, tragó y se lamió los labios.

—Estamos en el mismo ambiente y somos los nuevos. Las personas esperan que permanezcamos juntos a pesar de que no seamos socialmente compatibles. En una semana, pensarán que estoy teniendo sexo contigo y no mirarán dos veces si es que nos ven irnos juntos del campus. —Duo le guiñó un ojo—. Tendremos que compartir unos besos y abrazos, pero estoy seguro que…

Heero sintió un agudo dolor a la vez que su cuerpo se calentaba. Se había formado una súbita imagen mental de Duo besándolo. Antes de que pudiera registrarla al completo y saber cómo se sentía ante la imagen, el dolor la rompió y lo llevó de vuelta a su entrenamiento. Frunció el ceño y lució mortífero. Los ojos de Duo dieron evidencia de haber notado su cambio gracias a un pequeño tic, el cual, a su vez, le reveló a Heero que el otro chico esperaba que se enfureciera, y tal vez, lo había engatusado para causar tal reacción.

—¡Sin palabras! —fastidió Duo—. Bueno, al menos no me golpeaste. Solo estaba bromeando, Heero.

Ante esto, Heero sintió una nueva sensación. Se sonrojó de nuevo, y no por ira o vergüenza. Era algo más, y de inmediato detestó la sensación, sin embargo, no pudo disiparla con odio. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de Duo, y bajó los ojos a su comida. Empezó a mover su tenedor como si necesitara esconderse tras esa acción.

—Está bien ser tímido —dijo Duo con suavidad—. ¿Es por eso que nunca hablas mucho?

¿Tímido? Había escuchado ese término siendo utilizado. Pensaba que significaba lo mismo que tener miedo, pero Heero no tenía miedo, en especial no de Duo. ¿Qué era, entonces? No pudo levantar la vista o responder, sintiéndose presa de esa nueva emoción.

Se atrapó deseando que el dolor volviese y restableciera la cordura en su mente. ¿Dónde estaba el dolor? ¿Por qué no arremetía otra vez?

¿Por qué esta emoción era diferente al resto que le habían enseñado como indeseables?

Duo puso una barra de caramelo en el plato de Heero.

—Creo que tienes razón, mis ojos abarcan más que mi estómago. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a comer algo? No puedes crecer a base de arroz y pollo… Eso es pollo, ¿no? ¿Por qué la comida de cafetería nunca luce como lo que se supone que es?

—El azúcar es dañino —declaró, tratando de controlarse por el medio de llenarse a sí mismo de irritación.

—¿Y comer demasiado arroz no lo es? —replicó Duo y sonrió—. Relájate.

Heero se levantó.

—Relajarse solo consigue que un hombre sea asesinado —contestó impávido, dejando su comida y a un Duo boquiabierto para ir a su siguiente clase.

No disminuyó sus pasos hasta alcanzar el corredor y las partes más tranquilas de la escuela. Duo se le había metido en la piel y lo desconcertaba. Eso también asesinaba a un hombre, pensó sombríamente. Mientras Duo pudiera llegar a él, desbalancearlo y hacerle sentir emociones extrañas que no había tenido antes, el joven era un peligro.

Heero finalizó su día escolar, entrenó en el gimnasio y regresó al dormitorio. Se sentía renuente a hacerlo, Duo estaría ahí y la nueva emoción resurgiría. Se preguntó por qué Mawell lo hacía sentir tímido, como si de algún modo fuera inferior, ¿o era temor de que pudiese encontrar otra falla en él? Quizá era eso último, miedo a que Duo encontrara otra grieta en su armazón perfecto.

Cuando Heero ingresó a la habitación, encontró a Duo echado boca abajo en la cama, un lápiz entre sus dientes y un papel escrito a medias en el lado de un libro abierto. Estaba usando una camiseta suelta de algodón y un par de shorts. Sus largas, delgadas piernas tenían dos tatuajes y una cicatriz horrible a lo largo del revés de una. Uno de los tatuajes era tosco, como si hubiera sido hecho por un niño. Decía "Solo". El otro era más sofisticado: era un círculo de números y lucía como si hubiera sido quemado. Heero lo reconoció. Algunos de los depósitos de suministros de Oz usaban marcas en sus envíos. Cada marca era grabada con un número de registro identificando el contenido y el dueño, fuera una base o una persona.

Duo levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Cuando se puso sobre sus codos, sus shorts se removieron en una de sus caderas. No tenía ropa interior, notó Heero, y la cadera que se veía era redondeada y lisa.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para volver —dijo Duo—. ¿Fuiste al gimnasio?

Heero se puso una mano en la cabeza a medida que el dolor lo cegaba, pero ese movimiento fue la única evidencia.

El dolor aumentó y eliminó todos los pensamientos del trasero de Duo mientras Heero se concentraba en respirar y en mantener su pulso firme. Regresar a un estado controlado era la única forma de parar el dolor. Cuando al fin lo logró y el dolor cedió, fue como si una cuerda se rompiese. Le regresó el movimiento, fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

Heero abrió la ducha para que Duo no sospechara e hiciera preguntas. Se desvistió y se recuperó en el piso del baño, las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente, revisó el control en cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, todavía en perfecto control. ¿Por qué mirar a Duo le había hecho doler? Estaba confundido y eso lo enloquecía. Tenía que saber qué le estaba pasando y por qué. Los misterios le eran inaceptables.

Heero se duchó y se secó, se vistió con cuidado, de manera deliberada tomándose el tiempo para usar cada técnica de su impresionante arsenal para hacerse a sí mismo a prueba de toda reacción ante Duo Maxwell. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, abrió la puerta, el vapor escapando hacia el cuarto, y giró en dirección a la cama de Duo como si estuviera preparándose para un asalto total del enemigo.

Duo no se encontraba ahí, aunque la impresión de su cuerpo se había quedado en la cama, y su libro estaba cerrado con el lápiz masticado señalando una página. Había una nota en la pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta.

 _«_ _El gimnasio es una buena idea, creo que iré a ejercitar y coquetear con algunos alumnos. Tengo que divertirme antes de que el trabajo real empiece_ _»_ _._

De una, Heero fue hacia el diario de Duo. Utilizó la contraseña y encontró que había sido cambiada. La hackeó en meros segundos. La última entrada que había hecho Duo tenía la fecha actual. Sintió una punzada de nervios y sorpresa aguda al leer lo que decía:

«Solo tienes que preguntar».

 _Continuará_

* * *

En total son once capítulos más un pequeño epílogo, y como la traducción está completa, las actualizaciones serán seguidas. Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido. Por cieeeerto, si eres fan del yaoi de GW, te recomiendo que busques en FB, "Gundam Wing Yaoi en español" para fanarts, convocatorias de fics y entretenimiento. :D ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Hormonal 2

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Hormonal** **#2**

* * *

Heero sentía que había tensión entre Duo y él, demasiadas cosas no dichas permanecían flotando en el aire. La más pesada era que Heero se negaba a reconocer que había leído el diario de Duo, y que había sido tan descuidado como para alertarlo.

La sonrisa deliberada de Duo a su regreso del gimnasio, dejó en claro que esta vez tampoco estaba engañándolo.

Eligiendo ignorar a Duo, Heero se concentró en su tarea. Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, su laptop abierta y sus dedos danzando sobre las teclas, usando el rápido método de los dos dedos. El cabello de su nuca se erizó cuando Duo, sin previo aviso y de repente, se inclinó sobre su oído. Olía demasiado a sudor y se estaba sacando una bandana blanca con la que se limpió la cara.

—Comete algunos errores —le dijo—. Se supone que estamos aquí para aprender estas cosas, ¿recuerdas?

Heero se sentó rígidamente, el rostro de Duo muy cerca del suyo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el cabello del otro, las puntas mojadas de sudor, y sus grandes ojos claros, amatista, casi brillando como los de un gato en la luz de la pantalla del portátil. Duo giró los ojos para contemplar a Heero. Su eterna sonrisa se hizo más amplia, sabía que Heero lo miraba a pesar de que aparentaba ignorarlo.

Heero se levantó con las manos empuñadas. Estaba furioso, listo para explotar, pero no sabía qué decir o qué, exactamente, estaba enfadándolo tanto. Su expresión alertó a Duo, quien retrocedió algunos pasos para darse suficiente espacio y defenderse en caso de que necesitara hacerlo.

Duo lo observó por un largo, tenso momento y entonces dijo, sorprendiéndolo:

—Lo siento, Heero. Es solo que acostumbro a ser… bueno, es difícil explicar sin que me autodenigre, pero hey, crecí en L2. Ser escurridizo y jugar al estafador era el pan y la mantequilla allí si quería sobrevivir. Conozco mucho sobre cómo manipular a la gente, hacerme pasar por algo que no soy. Oz dirigió L2 con mano de hierro. Hicieron de la supervivencia un juego de ingenio y yo… —recuperó su sonrisa—. Yo era el campeón del juego. No había nadie más hábil que El Chico para estafar a los soldados para sacarles suministros o información, y para librarse de ser enviado por los Barredores a algunas instituciones para indigentes. Créeme cuando te digo que no eran organizaciones caritativas; eran más como campos de muerte para los pobres y los alborotadores.

El Chico. El nombre que Duo llevaba tatuado en la pierna. Heero archivó ese pequeño desliz, si lo había sido, junto con la otra información que acababa de recibir. Todavía tenía que ser confirmado, por supuesto. Una persona que admitía ser el campeón de la estafa podría muy probablemente estar ejecutando otro timo.

—Era más escurridizo que el aceite para alejarme de ellos —estaba diciendo Duo con orgullo—. Todavía lo soy.

—No siempre —replicó Heero mientras apagaba su computadora y la cerraba. Su ira estaba enfriándose al encontrar de pronto el arma que el mismo Duo estaba tendiéndole—. Tienes un número de localización de Oz en tu pierna.

El rostro de Duo se transfiguró peligrosamente. Heero pudo verlo por un momento antes de que su placentera sonrisa volviera otra vez. Una máscara, pensó Heero. Una cubierta. Una actuación. Una estafa.

Duo dijo con estudiada y precisa calma: —No vayas por ese rumbo, Yuy. Nunca.

Heero apartó sus pensamientos. Se sentía inmensamente mejor por haber encontrado una falla en Duo, una indicación de que no era tan capaz o tan confiado como fingía serlo.

—La primera parte de nuestra misión debe ser implementada mañana por la noche —dijo—. Dejaremos el campus por separado con explicaciones dadas a tiempo de nuestra ausencia. Termina tu tarea antes de que sea hora. Todo debe estar en orden para que nuestra salida no genere sospechas.

—Preocúpate de ti mismo, Yuy. Eres tú el que sigue levantando sospechas.

Duo fue tirando la ropa a medida que caminaba hacia el baño. Al llegar a las últimas prendas, sus calcetines negros, saltó y se equilibró en un pie y luego en el otro para lograr la hazaña de quitárselos sin detenerse. Heero tuvo un panorama completo de un cuerpo muy delgado, caderas angulares, un culo redondo, y una vista clara entre las piernas de Duo.

Cuando Duo volvió para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Heero tuvo una visión frontal casi total de Duo Maxwell, oculta solo por una cruz dorada que brillaba en su pecho.

Heero apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué Duo no tenía nada de vello debajo de su ombligo, un calor propagándose por debajo de su propio vientre, antes de que el dolor lo azotara como un látigo. Era como lava fundida, como si lo electrocutaran, un ciego e insoportable dolor que era peor que cualquier cosa que había sentido antes. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, siseando y jadeó, llevándose las manos a la frente.

—¿Esta es la porquería que nos dan como jabón y champú? —La voz de Duo se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. ¿Por qué no nos dan lejía y dejan que improvisemos? —El resto de su gruñido fue ahogado por el ruido de la ducha al abrirla.

Heero cayó de rodillas. Apagó todas las sensaciones y los pensamientos de Duo. En su lugar llenó su mente con la misión, repasando horarios y planos con la fría eficiencia de un ordenador. El dolor disminuyó renuente y luego se desvaneció, dejándolo pálido y tembloroso.

Se obligó a incorporarse y ponerse de pie, con las manos en puños y mirando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Si Duo hubiese estado al frente de él, podría haberlo matado alegremente. La purga de emociones fue suficiente para aclarar su cabeza por completo y sintió una oleada de satisfacción como recompensa.

Se dijo a sí mismo que Duo no era importante, excepto cuando se refería a la misión. Su cuerpo era importante únicamente porque tenía que ser fuerte como para llevar a cabo esa misión. Todas las demás consideraciones tenían que ser eliminados. Duo era una herramienta, nada más y nada menos.

Cuando Duo salió del baño y empezó a vestirse, Heero estaba recuperado en su totalidad, frente a su laptop, dándole la espalda, distante. Escuchó a Duo detenerse y permanecer callado. Pudo sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda.

—Hombre, mira —dijo Duo al fin—. Empecemos con el pie derecho, ¿está bien? Somos compañeros. Llevémonos bien y terminemos el trabajo. No volveré a meter mi nariz en tus asuntos, y tú dejarás de meterte en los míos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —contestó Heero.

—¿No? —repitió Duo. Heero pudo imaginarlo rascándose la cabeza, confuso.

—No sé nada de ti —explicó—. No me agradan los factores desconocidos. Seguiré órdenes y seré tu compañero, pero continuaré investigando y vigilándote. Si descubro que eres un operativo de Oz o un contraterrorista, te aniquilaré.

—Entonces —replicó Duo, irritado—, ¿quieres decir que también vas a estar siguiéndome?

—Si es necesario que lo haga, sí.

—Espero que no seas remilgado —Duo rió en forma ácida—, porque voy a salir a tratar de acostarme con alguien que conocí en el gimnasio. Podrías tener un buen espectáculo.

Heero volteó, en completo control. Duo estaba vestido de negro y su cabello se encontraba trenzado limpiamente por la espalda. Miró sombrío a Heero por debajo de su largo flequillo castaño y sus ojos brillaron en forma peligrosa, carente del humor que impregnaba su voz.

—Deberías estar estudiando la misión —dijo Heero, sin entenderlo—. Fraternizar con los civiles de la escuela pone en peligro nuestras identidades y te distrae de las prioridades de nuestra misión.

—Eres virgen, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Duo con una sonrisa—. ¿O eres uno de esos tipos estirados que no pueden meterse en la cabeza el hecho de que la gente tenga sexo? —Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo a Heero con picardía—. Puedo ser un piloto de Gundam y un terrorista, Heero, pero también soy un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Quizá tú puedes masturbarte y mantenerte feliz con un interminable flujo de parámetros sobre la misión, pero yo tengo que coger con alguien además de mi mano derecha, o perderé todo el enfoque. —Sonrió ladinamente—. No te preocupes, elegí un chico agradable y tranquilo que no me dará ningún problema. No quiere nada más que una rápida chupada, y quizás un acostón. De cualquier manera, solo debe tomar tres minutos. No lo suficiente como para poner en peligro cualquier cosa, incluso mi tiempo. Voy a estar de vuelta memorizando los estúpidos datos antes de que te des cuenta.

Heero no respondió. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué podría decir. Ellos no estaban en una misión militar, él no era el comandante de Duo. El Dr. J. le había dado la orden de aceptar a ese hombre en su misión como un experto fabricante de explosivos, ladrón y hacker. De momento, todavía le faltaba ver una demostración de esas habilidades; lo único que había presenciado hasta ahora era la habilidad de Duo de fingir el ser algo que no era, un adolescente normal que asistía a la escuela.

—Si esta misión falla, y esto es por tu falta de preparación… —empezó a decir Heero, pero Duo lo interrumpió:

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Me matarás, ¿cierto? —Duo rió entre dientes y esta vez su humor parecía genuino—. Fui entrenado por los mejores, Heero —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Fui entrenado por la vida en L2. No te decepcionaré.

Duo se detuvo en la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente, como un gato que se ha comido al canario, mientras le dirigía una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro. —Diviértete.

Heero frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había querido decir con eso. Tan pronto como Duo se alejó lo suficiente, se sentó ante su laptop y hackeó el sistema de cámaras de seguridad de la escuela. Hecho esto, enfocó a Duo caminando aprisa a través de los pasillos con las manos en sus bolsillos, la trenza balanceándose en su espalda. Encontró a otro joven al final del corredor de los dormitorios, una persona alta y delgada de aspecto sencillo, con una mata de pelo negro y una mirada de adoración en sus ojos oscuros. Duo le hizo un gesto y el joven le siguió fuera del edificio como un perrito ansioso.

El que Duo fuese homosexual no le molestaba. La orientación sexual, y por consiguiente, el sexo, no tenían importancia para él. Sexo, amor, amistad… esas eran cosas reservadas para la gente común, no soldados que darían su vida por una causa. Por otro lado, el que Duo fuese indulgente consigo mismo con respecto a ese comportamiento que Heero se había negado a sí mismo, indicaban una falta de dedicación a la causa y una obvia debilidad. Por eso, estaba obligado a poner a Duo en una categoría que lo hacía sentir incómodo, una de lealtades inciertas.

Las cámaras enfocaron a Duo y al joven caminando hacia un jardincillo en el campus en donde había una banca. Duo se sentó en el respaldo de la misma, con los pies sobre el asiento, y la chaqueta sobre sus rodillas.

El joven habló nerviosamente, frotando sus manos contra sus muslos y mirando alrededor como si temiese que los descubrieran. Heero pudo ver que Duo respondía, calmado y seguro. Finalmente, el joven asintió y entonces se arrodilló enfrente de Duo.

La oscuridad era casi total, solo un faro colocado en lo alto de un poste proporcionaba largas sombras a su alrededor. El joven estaba oculto bajo el abrigo de Duo, y las manos de este sujetaban los bordes de la banca con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Heero pudo distinguir algo de movimiento en sus caderas.

Heero contó los minutos. Al menos cinco pasaron antes de que Duo se sacudiese, inclinándose hacia delante. El joven se puso de pie, limpiándose la boca. Duo le dio una sonrisa y luego se reacomodaron sus ropas y se pusieron de pie. El joven lo veía avergonzado. Duo hablaba, tranquilizándolo y encogiéndose de hombros. Heero leyó sus labios.

—La próxima vez —estaba diciendo— vas a hacerlo hasta que yo te devuelva el favor. —Luego se echó a reír y el joven también se rió nerviosamente, todavía avergonzado.

Caminaron de regreso hacia los dormitorios y Heero apagó la laptop. Se sentó durante un buen rato analizando lo que acababa de ver. No había sido excitante, lo había hecho sentir enojado y crítico; esas eran emociones que estaba analizando y ninguna de ellas parecía ser adecuada a la situación: Duo había sido discreto, tal como lo había prometido. El joven con quien se había citado, a su vez, lucía tranquilo y fácilmente manipulable. Había tomado dos minutos más de lo prometido, pero Heero sabía que Duo no había dicho muy en serio lo del tiempo. Le tomaba más tiempo el sentarse a comer, pensó.

Duo estaba generando demasiadas emociones nuevas e inquietantes en él, y sabía que era la naturaleza misma del joven la que estaba causándolas. Heero solo había tenido que lidiar con Duo y los otros pilotos brevemente. Él era un solitario en el día a día, y en las misiones; y le gustaba ser de esa manera, sin desear nada más que dar su vida sin albergar dudas a la causa y hacerlo perfectamente. Al ser forzado a permanecer en una habitación con un hombre que parecía ser todo lo contrario a sí mismo, lo hacía perder el equilibrio y confundirlo por el estilo áspero e irreverente de Duo.

Heero se preocupaba por la misión. Volvió a ella una vez más en su mente, dedicando una particular atención al rol de Duo. Intentaba imaginar a Duo trazando los parámetros de la misión con la exacta perfección que se requería. Heero no consiguió hacer coincidir esa imagen con el escenario de la misión completada.

La puerta se abrió. Duo entró en la habitación y luego se detuvo, las cejas levantadas en su rostro alegre cuando vio a Heero de pie en el centro de la habitación sin mirar nada, pero sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos amatista lo estudiaron, en busca de alguna pista sobre el estado de ánimo de Heero. Cuando no encontró ninguna, optó por la audacia. Caminó pasando a Heero con confianza, se sentó en la cama, y luego sacó su propio ordenador portátil para estudiar la misión.

—Mañana fingiré que estoy enfermo —dijo Duo mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora—. Diarrea, creo. Así podré saltarme las clases, y pasar el día fabricando las bombas. —Apuntó hacia una ubicación en azul de la instalación de Oz en la pantalla—. Esta sección tiene muros y soportes muy fuertes, necesitaré bastante fuerza explosiva. Será arriesgado llevar algo como eso por ahí. Voy a tener que ser rápido, pero cuidadoso.

Heero ya había calculado lo que se tardaría en hacer las bombas y el tiempo extra que necesitarían para moverse con ellas con cuidado. Asintió comprensivo, aunque realmente no entendía en absoluto. El Duo sentado en su cama ante él, repasando la misión con ese aire de un hombre del doble de su edad, constante, serio, informado, no era el Duo que le había permitido observarlo unos escasos veinte minutos atrás, teniendo a otro joven arrodillado entre sus piernas para tener relaciones sexuales. Este Duo parecía el epítome de la profesionalidad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Duo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole ver a Heero que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Duo era muy perspicaz, pensó. Estaba captando señales de Heero que revelaban sus pensamientos e intenciones de forma tan clara, que casi podría decir que le leía la mente. Eso le hizo sentirse vulnerable de una manera que no había sentido desde que era muy joven y en formación. Heero había pensado que sus defensas eran impenetrables; su mirada fría y desapasionada actitud levantaban una pared entre él y otras personas, misma que nadie podía penetrar. Duo se burlaba de eso, pasando a través de ella como si nunca hubiera existido, por lo que Heero se sentía expuesto bajo su escrutinio, como si Duo lo desnudara.

Una vez más, Heero sintió ira. Esa ira que le recompensaba con una sensación de satisfacción más profunda. Debería estar enojado como con otras personas. Debería resentirse y odiar a la gente cuando parecían ser mejores que él. Era su deber el sobresalir, ser el mejor, ser perfecto. Tenía que ser todas esas cosas si iba a ganar la guerra. No podía permitir que Duo lo confundiera, haciéndole pensar lo contrario. No podía dejar que Duo lo descontrolara con sus percepciones y observaciones ingeniosas.

Heero miró a Duo y de repente vio algo en esos ojos grandes, de color extraño; un borde, una dureza, un brillo inteligente que no coincidía con la agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Heero vio cálculo allí y eso era algo que entendía completamente. Fue casi un alivio encontrarlo. Terreno seguro para subir a la vorágine de incertidumbre en la que Duo había tratado de ahogarlo. Esa mirada en sus ojos le dijo a Heero que Duo no era lo que parecía. Él no era un adolescente capaz de ser feliz, que podía mezclar el placer con la misión, ni vivir una vida normal mientras secretamente fabricaba bombas y mataba a todo el que pudiese. Ese destello de dureza era el mismo que estaba en los ojos de Heero. Era el sello de una mente que estaba planeando, pensando en la muerte y la destrucción, calculando cómo conseguir la ventaja sobre un enemigo.

Un enemigo, pensó sombríamente; sí, todo el mundo era una amenaza, un enemigo potencial. Por primera vez, Heero comenzó a tener un poco más de confianza en que el Dr. J había tomado la decisión correcta al incluir a Duo en la misión. No fue hasta ese momento que había entendido su verdadero rechazo en cuanto al papel de Maxwell. Su miedo, se dio cuenta, había sido porque creyó que Duo no era de sangre fría o suficientemente dedicado para completar la misión, que no tenía la personalidad propia de un soldado, que no iba a ser capaz de matar cuando tuviese que hacerlo. Ahora, Heero no tenía ninguna duda de ello en absoluto.

—Aceptable —fue todo lo que dijo Heero por fin en respuesta, aunque esa sola palabra fue dicha en voz alta.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Si ven cualquier error, no teman en señalarlo (igual si algo se lee "raro" XD). Este fic es un poco denso en partes, ciertamente, y tiene mucha acción. Sé que no es lo que acostumbramos a ver en el fandom hispano, tal vez a disfrutar, pero en verdad es genial~

Hasta el siguiente.


	3. Sky High 3

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Sky High** **#3**

* * *

—¿Listo? —preguntó, revisando su reloj.

Duo levantó su mochila y asintió. —Listo.

Heero le echó un vistazo ininterrumpido a Duo. El joven estaba vestido con el uniforme de Oz, su trenza metida debajo del cuello; algún vago intento se había hecho para domar su salvaje flequillo castaño debajo de la gorra militar del uniforme. Heero se sentía crítico respecto al éxito del disfraz.

—Luces como la insubordinación andante —gruñó—. Alguien te detendrá.

Duo arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa y tocó su mochila llena de bombas.

—Estoy usando el distintivo de un mecánico y parece que he estado trabajando duro. No esperan que luzca reluciente, Heero, sería más sospechoso si fuera así.

—Hn —gruñó Heero de vuelta. Volvió a revisar su reloj por milésima vez—. Tienes con exactitud…

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos para hackear la computadora —suspiró Duo, pacientemente—. Treinta y cinco minutos y cuarenta segundos para colocar las bombas. Veinte minutos para salir disparado antes de que tú las hagas estallar.

Heero asintió. —Con las computadoras y el sistema remoto infectadas con virus, podemos regresar luego y sabotear otras partes del complejo.

Duo frunció el ceño.

—Creo que sería mucho más fácil atacar con nuestros Gundams y hacer todo pedazos. Ese lugar va a ser un hervidero de tropas una vez que empecemos a volarlo.

Sin evitarlo, los ojos de Heero chispearon al responder:

—Los detonantes son una distracción de la verdadera meta, la cual es hackear las computadoras. Una vez que tenga los códigos de la computadora, podré rastrear todos los movimientos y cargamentos de Oz, y regresaré a destruir e interrumpir sus operaciones.

—Un cañón disparado a sus traseros también los interrumpiría —gruñó Duo—. Por ningún motivo me gusta lo de permitirles que sigan con sus operaciones. —Le lanzó una mirada a Heero—. ¿Y qué es todo ese asunto de "podré rastrear" y "regresaré"? Estamos en esta operación a largo plazo. Eso es lo que el Doctor G me dijo.

Heero conservó su expresión en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuy? —demandó saber Duo, moviendo el peso de la mochila de un hombro al otro, y añadió enfadado—: Si no crees que voy a salir vivo de ahí, dímelo. —Cuando un horrible pensamiento se le atravesó por la cabeza, estiró la mano—. Dame el detonador.

—No.

Duo se quitó la mochila. Frotó sus manos juntas como si estuviera quitándose suciedad.

—Nos vemos luego. Voy por el Deathscythe y despedazaré este sitio. No voy a ser tu títere, ni soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me vueles con las bombas.

—Esa no era mi intención —discutió Heero, enfureciéndose.

—Estás ocultándome algo —replicó Duo con los ojos afilados—, y no eres demasiado hábil haciéndolo. Teníamos un plan y acabas de cambiarlo. No me gusta, no cuando mi vida depende de montar esto a la perfección.

Heero levantó la mano con el detonador. Duo se quedó estático.

—Recogerás las bombas y completarás la misión —le dijo con frialdad, sintiendo una súbita sensación de comodidad en su cerebro, un premio por atemorizar a Duo y por ser capaz de pagar cualquier costo con tal de completar la misión—. Si te niegas de nuevo, nos volaré a ambos. No aceptaré el fracaso.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ser volado a pedazos aquí o allá? —preguntó Duo con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos—. De todos modos, moriré.

—Si vas allá, serás capaz de llevarte a algunos de Oz contigo —contestó Heero con simpleza.

El miedo todavía estaba allí, pero fue reemplazado por nervios de acero. —Si eso es lo que vas a hacer, Yuy, al menos espera hasta que ponga las bombas en su lugar. Quiero hacer tanto daño como sea posible. —Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con ferocidad, eran el tono de alguien que ansiaba venganza con todo su ser.

—No hago promesas —respondió Heero, sin compasión—. Volaré las bombas a la primera señal de que estás en problemas.

Duo se quitó el comunicador de la oreja y lo aplastó con el pie. Le sonrió a Heero.

—Ahora no tenemos contacto, deberás esperar hasta que mi tiempo finalice.

La mandíbula de Heero se tensó, aplastando juntos sus dientes y advirtió: —Si comprometes esta misión…

Duo rió, breve y con dureza.

—¿Me matarás? Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? No vas a ganar esta guerra por tu propia cuenta. Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—No confío en nadie, solo cuento conmigo mismo —replicó Heero.

—Estoy _tan_ sorprendido —dijo Duo, irónico.

Heero miró su reloj. —Has desperdiciado dos minutos de tu tiempo.

Duo recogió su mochila ansiosamente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Sin agregar más, se desvaneció en la oscuridad que rodeaba las instalaciones de Oz.

Heero miró por donde había desaparecido y pasó su dedo por el detonador. La valentía de Duo ante la muerte, su aceptación ante una posible misión suicida, su comportamiento indiferente estaba generando un sentimiento extraño en él. Era respeto, sobre todo, pero en un nivel inferior había algo más. Lo analizó, lo diseccionó y de algún modo se sintió incómodo con la conclusión que sacó: trabajar con Maxwell podía no ser tan malo… Si sobrevivía a la misión, claro.

Duo caminaba con decisión por los pasillos, su falso ID sacudiéndose en su pecho y un silbido bajo en los labios. Actuaba con amabilidad con todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Flirteaba con las mujeres, les sonreía a los hombres que estaban claramente interesados y no titubeaba en lucir confundido y como un novato en el trabajo. Incluso preguntó direcciones a varios lugares para cimentar esa impresión. Una vez que alcanzó la sección correcta de la base, cambió de ID y su performance. Ahora era un _geek_ de la computación, todavía desorientado, pero menos coqueto y más inteligente. A medida que entraba al complejo computacional de la base, nadie lo miró ni dos veces.

Se sentía contento por la arrogancia de Oz. Tenían tanta certeza que nadie se atrevería a simplemente ingresar que la seguridad era mínima. Había solo un guardia descansando contra la pared y comiendo un sándwich, el cual ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Duo lo sobrepasó con un "Buenas tardes" murmurado.

Encontró una terminal de acceso lejos de los pocos hombres y mujeres que estaban trabajando tarde, se instaló y empezó a hackear. Los números parpadeaban locamente en la pantalla mientras sus dedos volaban encima del teclado.

Los códigos de seguridad habían sido ingresados por alguien. Entrando a los archivos del desconocido, Duo leyó que el tipo tenía cinco lindos hijos. Fue ridículamente fácil deducir que los protocolos de seguridad empezaban cada uno con la primera letra de los nombres de los niños. El resto eran números al azar y Duo insertó el programa que buscaría cada posible combinación en nanosegundos. A la par que encontraba cada número, se introducía más y más en el sistema. Al fin, alcanzó los protocolos de descarga de los archivos top-secret y puso el virus que permitiría que Heero tuviera acceso a los archivos en cualquier momento y lugar desde su laptop.

—Eres nuevo —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

No se puso rígido ni lució sobresaltado. Duo sonrió y no trató de ocultar lo que hacía, ya que esa actitud lo delataría. En vez de eso, se giró y miró a una mujer rubia con largas piernas mostradas por una falda corta y vestimenta ajustada. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño y sus ojos eran grandes y azules como los de Heero. Ante esto, Duo frunció el ceño interiormente. ¿Desde cuándo comparaba algo con los ojos de Heero?

La mujer sonrió de vuelta. Sus labios lucían lujuriosos, pensó, cuando ella se inclinó y miró su distintivo. Los botones superiores de la chaqueta de uniforme estaban desabotonados, dejándole un panorama completo de sus pechos redondos y suaves, y una insinuación de pezones; ella estaba sin sujetador. Duo prefería los hombres, pero también podía apreciar a una bella mujer y se había llevado una o dos a la cama si es que tenía el humor.

De momento, sentía la urgencia de estirar la mano y comprobar qué tan suaves eran sus pechos, y al mismo tiempo, estaba recordando el vistazo que había tenido de las tetillas de Heero y preguntándose en cuánto se comparaban a los que tenía enfrente.

«¡Estúpido Duo! —pensó—. Domínate y deja de pensar en el hombre de hierro Yuy».

Controlándose, dejó que sus ojos aniquiladores, ametistas, se pusieran provocadores al contestar:

—Sí, soy nuevo. Estoy unos días aquí para actualizar algunos archivos. Clasificados, ya sabes, así que…

La mujer asintió y retrocedió un paso.

—Por supuesto. No debería estar mirándolos. —Le dio una ojeada a Duo con lentitud—. ¿Quizá más tarde podamos reunirnos y así te muestro los alrededores?

Duo se puso en pie y cerró el espacio entre ellos. Alargó una mano y jugueteó con uno de los botones dorados, mirando dentro del escote con una expresión obvia e interesada.

—Eso me gustaría mucho, señorita…

—Tanya Reid —contestó ellay Duo vio que sus pezones se endurecían. La mujer se sonrojó y sus ojos se pusieron líquidos al añadir—: Estoy en el directorio.

Duo bajó su mano del botón y la arrastró por uno de los pezones duros. Ella se estremeció.

—Me van a mantener ocupado —repuso—, pero… trataré de hacer algo de tiempo.

 _Tiempo_. El tiempo se estaba agotando, meditó Duo, jugando al máximo el papel de conquistador.

Cuando la mujer al fin se alejó, satisfecha, y él se sentó frente a la computadora de nuevo, tenía sudor resbalando por el cuello. Había desperdiciado cuatro valiosos minutos. Incluso así, dejó rastros falsos para despistar sobre su verdadera intención. Después de que volara parte de la base, estaba seguro de que la chica reportaría haber visto a un soldado nuevo revisando información de seguridad, especialmente al faltar a su cita con ella.

Misión completa, al menos en ese aspecto, pensó, finalizando el hackeo. Con naturalidad, cogió una taza de café, miró apesadumbrado lo vacía que estaba y fingió tratar de ubicar una máquina de café. Sabiendo que no había ninguna en esa sección, se mostró irritado, levantó su mochila, y pretendió ir en búsqueda de una.

Duo le guiñó el ojo al guardia que estaba mirándolo con aburrida curiosidad, hizo una mueca de vergüenza y sacudió la taza vacía.

—Me estoy escabullendo para encontrar café y, uhm, y tener algo de tiempo privado, si sabes a qué me refiero —dijo con voz suave, conspiradora. Le dio un golpe a su mochila como si contuviese algo obsceno—. ¿Cúbreme, sí? —rogó.

—Sí, señor —contestó el soldado. Su expresión era neutra, pero Duo escuchó el disgusto en su voz.

—¡Gracias, viejo! —dijo con un alivio que no era fingido, y fue hacia la puerta.

Revisó su reloj y maldijo silenciosamente, apurándose a su siguiente destino. Siguió avanzando y cambió su identificación y la chaqueta del uniforme, la cual sacó de la mochila. Ahora era un ingeniero de un rango más bajo. «Confunde la historia», pensó Duo guardándose una risita. El intruso iba a ser tantas personas diferentes que para el instante en el que instalara las bombas, una descripción limpia de él iba a ser imposible.

«Desarrollo e Investigación», leyó sobre las puertas de metal. Ingresó al inmenso hangar y las oficinas adjuntas, mezclándose entre el grupo de trabajares nocturnos. Incluso bromeó con uno que no dijo mucho y solo frunció el ceño, tratando de no mostrar que no sabía quién era Duo. Se aprovechó de aquello, hablándole al hombre como si hubieran estado trabajando juntos por semanas. Mientras caminaban a las oficinas, otro joven se inclinó hacia su interlocutor y preguntó:

—¿Cómo está el bebé?

El extraño sonrió, sacó una fotografía de su billetera, y con orgullo mostró una foto de su hijo recién nacido y de su esposa risueña.

—Ya luce como su padre —dijo—. Ryan está saludable y se ríe. Monica y yo no podríamos ser más felices.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —festejó el otro hombre, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Duo se quedó atrás, las sonrisas y buen talante repentinamente apagándose. Él era Shinigami, la muerte, y estaba a punto de asesinar a esos tipos que caminaban por delante y no sabían nada. Ryan nunca más iba a ver a su padre, Monica estaba por convertirse en una viuda. Shinigami estaba por envolverlos a todos en un abrazo y aplastarles la vida.

De pronto se sintió entumecido y le dio la bienvenida a esa sensación. La cicatriz y la marca en su pierna punzaron, tratando de recordarle por qué estaba ahí: para obtener venganza, para hacerles pagar, para detener que Oz siguiera lastimando a más personas así como lo había lastimado a él. El padre de Ryan, el esposo de Monica, estaba diseñando máquinas para esclavizar a la gente de la Tierra y del espacio exterior. No era puro, no estaba limpio de culpa; sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que ese trabajo podía exigir el sacrificio máximo. Era un soldado. Los soldados morían. Esa tarde, Duo iba a ser el que los matara.

Se separó del grupo que estaba dividiéndose cada uno hacia a su estación de trabajo. Se aferró a la oscuridad, volviéndose uno con ella e instalando las bombas; su cuerpo ágil contorsionándose para encontrar los escondites perfectos que estaban lo suficientemente al descubierto para causar gran daño. Cuando implantó una bomba afuera de la oficina que albergaba los planos, escuchó la voz del padre de Ryan. Se estremeció, se armó de valor y completó el trabajo.

—Que el Señor tenga piedad de ti —dijo con suavidad—, y de mí, aunque sé no la tendrá.

Apretó su cruz dorada y se apresuró a huir de la próxima destrucción, tratando de mantener lejos de su cabeza la imagen de una mujer sonriente y de su bebé recién nacido.

Las bombas explotaron antes de que alcanzara el lugar en el que estaba Heero.

Cuando salió de la penumbra para dejar que el fuego del complejo en llamas mostrara su presencia, Heero estaba observando la base con el detonador en la mano y su reloj alzado en dirección a su cara como si se hubiera olvidado de bajarlo, toda su atención en… «¿En qué?», se preguntó Duo. ¿Sobre qué estaba Heero Yuy preocupado? ¿Estaba mirando para constatar qué tanta destrucción había o estaba buscando a cierto piloto trenzado?

—Hey —dijo Duo de forma innecesaria porque, de repente, estaba casi comiéndose el cañón de la automática de Heero.

Los ojos de Yuy brillaron, el reflejo de las llamas lamiendo sus pupilas; los ojos de un asesino. Reconoció a Duo en el siguiente respiro y gruñó sin disculparse, bajando su arma.

Duo se encontró sonriendo, amplio y como un maniaco. —Gracias por alargar el parámetro de tiempo por un poco, Yuy. Después de todo, no eres tan mal tipo.

Heero atrapó la muñeca de Duo y miró su reloj. Lo dejó ir antes de que Duo pudiera decir algo y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu reloj está acelerado. No alargué nada.

Duo parpadeó.

—Oh —replicó, rascándose la cabeza con consternación. Volvió a sonreír con esfuerzo. Volteó la cabeza dejando el área y dijo, riendo entre dientes—: Me corrijo.

—Buena misión —dijo Duo, bostezando. De vuelta a los dormitorios de la escuela, la subida de adrenalina hacía que se sintiese listo para desmayarse en el piso, pero se obligó a tomar una toalla y enrumbarse hacia el baño. Podía sentir los bordes de la histeria empezando a envolverlo, sus manos y piernas temblando ligeramente. No quería que Heero lo viera así de vulnerable, y una ducha ruidosa podría ayudar a cubrir cualquier sonido hasta que hubiera forzado el odio por sí mismo, la culpa y la tensión de la misión fuera de su sistema.

Heero estaba en su portátil, sus dedos movilizándose con agilidad en el teclado revisando los códigos de acceso que habían costado tantas vidas. Sonreía y asentía. Un Heero Yuy sonriente no era agradable, pensó Duo, lucía como un diablillo del infierno con sus ojos azules y su mata de cabello oscuro indomable. Suponía que era porque la expresión no era la de un hombre normalmente feliz; era más la reacción incontrolable provocada por una sensación de autosatisfacción, la cual tomaba como una indicación de "misión cumplida".

Duo cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le echó seguro. Abrió la regadera e hizo que el agua estuviera tan caliente que desprendiese vapor. Las gotas de agua juntándose en la baldosa del piso le saludaron en un sonido sordo. Botó sus ropas a una esquina en una pila negra y lúgubre, y se metió bajo el chorro.

Se arrodilló a la vez que deshacía su trenza, pasó sus manos entre los largos mechones para separarlos y le dio la bienvenida al dolor agudo. Apenas era el comienzo de su castigo. Inclinado sobre sí mismo, Duo hundió sus dedos en sus antebrazos y apretó hasta que las uñas penetraron la piel y los moretones comenzaron a formarse. Continuó apretando mientras el agua caliente quemaba su espalda, sin ser lo suficientemente caliente como para dejarle ampollas, pero sí para enrojecer la piel y sobresalir como si fuera una insolación. Cuando el dolor alcanzó su punto máximo, Duo empezó a llorar y temblar bajo un ataque feroz de aflicción y culpa. Dejó que esos sentimientos lo desmoronaran y consumieran totalmente.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, se levantó tieso y con una mueca de dolor, pero calmado y purgado. Tocó la cicatriz y la marca en su pierna, pasó el dedo por encima, y las acarició, reconfirmando la razón de las muertes que había ocasionado, la razón para pelear, la razón de su venganza. Tocó la otra pierna, en concreto el tatuaje, y dijo: «Solo y Chico», recordando la mano amorosa que lo había puesto ahí.

—Duo está devuelta al negocio —susurró con una sonrisa decidida.

Heero contemplaba la puerta cerrada del baño. El agua había corrido por largo tiempo. Sus oídos, filtrando el ruido de la ducha, habían filtrado en definitiva el sonido de Duo llorando. Debía de haber terminado su reporte de la misión, pensó Heero, probar los códigos y planear el siguiente ataque. En vez de eso, se quedó quieto, sentado y esperando a que Duo reemergiera.

Cuando el otro piloto finalmente salió del baño, estaba caminando con rigidez, una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión de relajo puesta con firmeza en su sitio. Al dejar caer la toalla para vestirse en un short y camiseta de algodón, ambos negros, Heero vio la piel roja de la espalda, y los cardenales y marcas de uñas en la parte superior de sus brazos. Advirtió el patrón y la posición de las marcas. Eran autoinfringidas, determinó, y superficiales, más destinadas a causar dolor que verdadero daño.

En ese momento debió descartarlo de su mente. Algo así no perjudicaría la eficiencia de Duo en las siguientes misiones. Mientras fuera eficaz, su método para lidiar con el estrés de la guerra era su propio asunto. Sin embargo, Heero se quedó observándolo e ignorando la pantalla y el reporte de la misión; miró a Duo estirándose en la cama sobre su estómago, su rostro acurrucándose en su almohada y bostezando, somnoliento. Lucía muy joven, como un niño que había completado una tarea que un hombre mucho mayor que él hubiera encontrado intimidante.

—De seguro mañana hay básquet —murmuró Duo contra su almohada—. Se supone que será un buen día. No puedo esperar… —alargó, y empezó a respirar profundamente dormido.

Heero estaba desorientado ante la rareza del cambio. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Duo en básquet después de arriesgar su vida saboteando la instalación de Oz, y luego lastimándose a sí mismo en el baño?

¿Era un delirio de normalidad? ¿Un intento de retraerse a la fantasía de en verdad ser un inocente escolar? El proceso de los pensamientos de Duo era un misterio, le inclinaba a tratar de averiguar sobre el piloto del Deathscythe, el autoproclamado Shinigami.

Heero era el tipo de persona que necesitaba las cosas y los individuos en orden, no en cajas de sorpresa. Le molestaba que Duo se resistiera a calzar en una, que se resistiera a ser analizado y entendido.

Sus ojos se posaron en la marca en la pierna de Duo. Memorizó los números y volteó a su computadora. Tenía la fuente de recursos ideal para encontrar lo que necesitaba saber. Los códigos de seguridad, por los que Duo había arriesgado su vida, iban a ser el instrumento que traicionarían sus secretos ante Heero.

Ingresó al sistema de Oz y puso el código de rastreo. Esperó con infinita paciencia a que el control remoto buscara en los numerosos archivos. Detrás de él, Duo empezó a roncar suavemente. Heero le echó un vistazo y de ahí volvió a mirar la pantalla.

—Mierda —exclamó, estampando su mano para desconectar el ordenador con la velocidad de la luz.

Salió un aviso advirtiendo la violación de seguridad y el control remoto del sistema empezó automáticamente a buscar por quién había sido hackeado. La pantalla se puso negra y lo último que vio Heero fue un mensaje: la computadora estaba cambiando los códigos de seguridad de forma automática. Estaba bloqueado fuera del sistema.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Gracias a Neutral por hacerme acordar de que debía actualizar, ¡lo siento!


	4. True Shinigami 4

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **True Shinigami #4**

* * *

—¡Despierta! —Una mano ruda sacudió a Heero—. ¡Bastardo estúpido! ¡Despierta! ¡Mierda! ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Será mejor que aprecies esto, imbécil! —Y después, silencio.

Heero intentó arrastrarse fuera de la oscuridad de su mente, pero esta lo mantuvo en sus apretadas garras sin querer dejarlo ir. El sonido distante de alguien quejándose de dolor de forma ruidosa y con creativas maldiciones llegó a sus oídos confusos. Eso estimuló su memoria. Una voz, que debía ser la suya, gritaba, lloraba, le pedía a sus torturadores que se detuviesen en su intento de forzarlo en el molde del soldado perfecto.

La cabeza le palpitaba como si estuviera partiéndose desde el interior en cámara lenta. Cada uno de sus nervios y músculos parecía arder en llamas. Eran los efectos de una convulsión, una pequeña, analizó la parte coherente de su mente, obligándolo a ignorarla y recuperar la conciencia. Era una orden que Heero sabía que no podía rechazar; si lo hacía, el dolor aparecería de nuevo, y esta vez sería peor. Siempre era peor cuando trataba de rebelarse, pretendiendo esconderse en la inconsciencia.

Heero peleó por abrir los ojos. Mentalmente, apagó tantos nervios como pudo, lo suficiente como para permitirse el poder sentarse lentamente, y empezar averiguar por qué estaba en el exterior, en la falsa luz de la aurora, y cubierto por hojas caídas. Un vago pensamiento se le ocurrió: que Duo había tratado de enterrarlo vivo en venganza por no haber terminado la misión. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a pensar con más claridad, se dio cuenta de que alguien, probablemente Duo, había tratado de ocultarlo.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vamos! —jadeó Duo entre gruñidos de dolor—. Dejen suficiente para que los jefes puedan interrogarme, ¿ok?

Heero giró la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró el arma en su funda en su espalda baja. La sacó y miró a través de los arbustos con cautela. Pudo ver a Duo tirado en el suelo. Estaba cubierto de barro y hojas. Un soldado de Oz sujetaba su trenza en la mano a la vez que otro aplastaba un pie contra su espalda, manteniéndolo contra el suelo. Un tercero se hallaba de espaldas a él, con una pistola lista en caso de que hubiese problemas. Heero imaginó los escenarios probables, determinando con rapidez que Duo tal vez había tratado de eliminar en silencio a uno o más de los soldados, y que un tercero debió de haber pasado desapercibido y lo capturó.

—¿Interrogatorio? —rugió el que sujetaba la trenza de Duo—. ¡Esto es una ejecución, pequeño terrorista! Seguimos el rastro del equipo hackeado hasta tu dormitorio. Encontramos residuos de las bombas que fabricaste. Esa es toda la prueba que necesitamos.

—¡Oh, una prueba! —Duo hizo un ruido grosero y la sangre goteó de su boca. Se limpió el rastro sanguinolento con una mano temblorosa—. ¡Claro, yo lo hice! Un niño de cinco años podría habérselas ingeniado. Lo que no pueden descifrar es para quién estoy trabajando, o cuál era mi último plan. Tendrán que llevarme de vuelta al cuartel y torturarme para que se los diga.

—Estás lleno de consejos —gruñó el que tenía el pie sobre la espalda de Duo, pisoteándolo con brusquedad—. Hoy no necesitamos ningún consejo. ¡Vinimos por venganza!

—Qué gracioso —jadeó Duo, tratando de respirar—. ¡Esa es la misma razón por la que hice explotar sus instalaciones!

El que sostenía la trenza de Duo la jaló con fuerza hacia él, sacándolo de debajo de la bota del otro, y lo pateó repetida y viciosamente.

—Cállate y muere… lentamente —le dijo.

El tipo con la pistola se rió, relajándose y pensando que tenían la situación controlada. Ese fue su último error. Heero salió detrás de él, sujetando su cabeza y torciéndola rápidamente. Se escuchó un tétrico crujido y el hombre cayó al suelo con el cuello roto.

Sin percatarse de eso, los dos hombres estaban ahora turnándose. Duo estaba sollozando y haciendo sonidos indefensos como un pequeño cachorro, pero no se había puesto en posición fetal para evitar los golpes. Por el contrario, era como si hubiera lanzado los dados y arriesgase su vida en una jugada. Sabía que iba a morir por los puntapiés, así como también sabía que podría morir por una bala disparada por el que tenía el arma. Probablemente lo segundo era lo mejor, así que renunció a su acto de impotencia y de repente se puso boca arriba y pateó a los soldados de vuelta.

El tipo que sostenía su trenza enredada en una mano, de pronto, aflojó su agarre para sujetarse la ingle cuando la bota de Duo arremetió contra esa parte. Se levantó a toda prisa del suelo y ya libre del soldado, se volvió hacia él y lo empujó al suelo. El borde duro de su mano golpeó al hombre en la barbilla y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, se escuchó un crujido y otro ruido, y el hombre dejó de aullar adolorido.

Duo había usado lo que le quedaba de fuerza para hacer eso. Su mirada se nubló, como si el mundo desapareciera, hundiéndose en una neblina roja. Se preguntó si debía darse una oportunidad final y confesar sus pecados y se desplomó sobre el cadáver debajo de él.

—¡Tú, malnacido! —rugió el otro soldado, y Duo esperó el golpe fatal.

Nada pasó. Duo se estremeció cuando una mano tiró de él, levantándolo un poco, e hizo pasar su brazo encima de unos hombros anchos. Volteó la cabeza y parpadeó pesadamente a quien lo estaba forzando a ponerse de pie.

—¿Heero?

Heero no le respondió, solo dijo: —Reporta.

Duo escupió un poco de sangre, y algunos fragmentos de dientes, y solo entonces pudo responder.

—Sufriste una especie de convulsión. Oz entró a la escuela. El chico con el que estuve vino y me lo dijo, tuve que noquearlo, juntar nuestras cosas y tratar de escapar contigo a cuestas. No llegué muy lejos. Aún nos encontramos en terrenos de la escuela. Estaba tratando de poner fuera de combate a esos dos soldados de Oz, cuando un tercero salió de la nada —jadeó, trató de recuperar fuerzas, y continuó hablando con voz quebrada—: Dime que puedes sacarnos de aquí, Heero, porque me siento muy mal.

«Debilucho», pensó Heero. Duo tenía lágrimas y sangre corriendo por su rostro, temblando y apoyándose en él. Sopesó sus opciones, considerando si podía escapar con Duo a punto de desmayarse, y gimiendo y quejándose con los dientes apretados.

—Silencio —dijo Heero en un siseo, colgándose en un hombro la mochila que Duo había abandonado, sintiendo el confortable peso de su computadora y sus objetos personales.

—¡Lo intento, hombre! ¡Lo intento! —replicó Duo también en un siseo, y ocultó el rostro contra el costado de Heero para amortiguar el ruido contra el abrigo del otro.

Heero levantó su revólver y puso el cañón del mismo en dirección a la cabeza de Duo, quien estaba sin enterarse que su vida corría peligro en las manos del mismo hombre que acababa de salvarle. La mente de Heero trabajaba a la velocidad de una computadora, comparando ventajas y desventajas que se alineaban en una columna bajo el nombre de Duo. Casi odió el alivio que lo embargó cuando se le ocurrieron más ventajas que desventajas. Duo era un obstáculo en ese momento, pero su experiencia resultaba muy valiosa en medio de la guerra. Era un arma y él no acostumbraba a descartarlas con ligereza.

Volviendo a poner el revólver en su lugar, Heero golpeó a Duo detrás del oído. El piloto se desvaneció y sus ruidos se detuvieron. Cargándolo sobre sus hombros como lo haría un bombero con una víctima, Heero se preparó para ganar el mortífero juego de las escondidas con los soldados de Oz que aún trataban de encontrarlos.

—Ya puedes soltarme —dijo Duo con voz rasposa a Heero.

Heero despertó por completo y deshizo el abrazo en el que tenía a Duo, con su abrigo cubriéndolos a ambos. Estaban cubiertos por hojas y ramas, semiocultos en un hoyo producido por un árbol caído. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de la pelea de esa mañana, Heero los había arrastrado para ocultarse, esperando que sus perseguidores no los localizaran por medio de los dispositivos de detección de calor. Luego, se había permitido dormir, compartiendo el calor corporal con Duo, quien había estado tiritando demasiado y a punto de entrar en shock.

Los brillantes ojos de Duo estaban a su nivel, bastante serios bajo su enmarañada cabellera castaña. Observó a Heero por un largo minuto antes de decir:

—Bueno, ¡ESO fue un desastre! ¿Alguna teoría de qué pudo haber sucedido?

Heero parpadeó, aún adormilado, pero se recuperó pronto, la sangre empezaba a circular por su cuerpo, calentándolo, el dolor volviéndose manejable. Duo no tenía su habilidad, todavía se veía pálido y maltratado, su rostro estaba cruzado por arañazos y golpes. Parecía casi a punto de romperse, a pesar de que su voz seguía fuerte en esa velada acusación que le hacía.

—Probé los códigos —contestó Heero, girándose para escanear sus alrededores con oídos y mirada atenta. El bosque hacia el que había huido era profundo y ofrecía un buen escondite—. Activé uno de los sistemas de seguridad.

Duo lo asimiló, estudiando los posibles escenarios.

—Cubrí todas las bases —replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Todos los códigos que robé y los virus que planté estaban en áreas seguras.

—Me introduje a un área restringida y activé el sistema de seguridad —admitió Heero con rigidez.

Heero sintió que Duo agarraba su abrigo y lo hacía girar hacia él para enfrentarlo. Se encontró mirando el rostro pálido y amoratado del otro chico, su ojos, de color violeta, enormemente abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas casi por completo. Se colgó de Heero, demasiado débil como para soportar su propio peso por mucho tiempo y gritó:

—¡Estúpido hijo de puta! ¡Varios murieron por esos códigos! ¡Yo arriesgué mi vida por ellos! ¿Qué era tan importante? ¡Dime, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué era tan importante?!

Heero puso una mano con rudeza sobre la boca de Duo y dijo glacialmente: —Guarda silencio antes de que delates nuestra posición.

Duo apartó la cara con cierta dificultad, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Respiró entre jadeos y Heero lo contempló. Después de algunos largos minutos, lo vio levantar la cabeza, mostrando su rostro frío y calmado.

—Tenemos que sacar los gundams de aquí.

—Sí —convino Heero.

Duo asintió. —Hagámoslo. Te patearé el trasero más tarde.

Rescatar sus gundams se volvió una tarea sumamente difícil. Había demasiados soldados patrullando los bosques, sacudiendo los arbustos para encontrarlos, confiando que cualquier otra ruta de escape hubiese sido eliminada para que sus presas quedaran al alcance de sus manos. Heero y Duo se movieron de un lugar a otro, evadiéndolos, realizando un mortal juego del gato y el ratón en el frío y la creciente miseria, cuidando de no guiarlos hacia sus gundams.

Una ligera y neblinosa lluvia caía incesantemente. La hipotermia empezaba a ser un temor real, en especial para Duo, quien aún no se recuperaba de la paliza. Después de dos días de arrastrarse en el fango y ocultarse bajo los arbustos, estaba casi en ruinas, cubierto de hojas y lodo, con la trenza hecha un empapado desastre, su rostro macilento y demacrado. Temblaba demasiado y caminar rozaba lo imposible a menos que Heero le ofreciera su fuerte brazo para mantenerlo en pie.

Era la primera vez que Heero era capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con alguien más desde sus días de entrenamiento. Se había sentido superior a Duo en cualquier aspecto físico y se cuestionaba si solo era con él, o si también sería superior a otros hombres. ¿Acaso el Doctor J le había dado una ventaja, modificando su cuerpo en alguna forma de la que él no sabía nada?

—¡Alto! —dijo Duo entre quejas.

Se apiñaron juntos dentro de una pequeña cueva para guarecerse, usando el duro suelo como cama, y su calor corporal compartido como su único medio de supervivencia. Abrazando a Duo contra su pecho, sufriendo su terquedad y el odio llenando el silencio por otra noche más, Heero prácticamente le dio la bienvenida al sonido de la voz de Duo, incluso si esta era el producto de una pesadilla.

Heero le cubrió la boca a Duo con una mano y lo sacudió.

—¡Despierta, piloto! —susurró en su oído—. ¡Despierta!

Duo respiró en medio de un sollozo. Heero no podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero imaginó que lloraba y lo escuchó balbucear: —¿En d...? ¿En dónde estoy?

—Una cueva —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Ahora deja de hacer ruido antes de que los detectores de sonido nos localicen!

Pudo sentir cómo Duo pensaba, recordando, enfocándose en lo ocurrido.

—Oh, claro... ya me acu **e** rdo —murmuró. Alzó la voz un poco, sacudiendo a Heero—. ¡Me acuerdo que nos jodiste! ¡No pude lograr mi venganza gracias a ti!

—¡Cállate! —advirtió Heero—. O me veré forzado a eliminarte a pesar de tus habilidades.

—Aww, ¿crees que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerme vivo? —dijo Duo con sarcasmo—. ¿No es dulce? ¡Bueno, te arrepentirás de esa decisión, bastardo!, pues no creo que vayamos a salir de esta, y tampoco me siento muy 'vivo' que digamos, así que me vengaré ahora mismo, ¡muchas gracias!

Heero sintió que un puño alcanzaba su maxilar con infalible precisión. Duo no era tan fuerte como él, y menos en su condición presente, pero tenía grandes nudillos para una mano tan delgada, y también eran duros y afilados. Golpeaba con la fuerza de una mula, y Heero vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados. Tuvo que respirar profundo y atrapó a Duo para detenerlo, sin embargo, no necesitó hacer nada. El otro piloto estaba inconsciente.

Guiándose por el tacto, Heero iba a buscar el pulso de Duo, pero lo que su mano encontró en su brazo fue un bulto que era lo tan grande como para hacerse notar aun con la negra ropa térmica. Tal vez Duo se había fracturado el brazo mucho antes, y ahora estaba en definitiva roto. La fuerza del porrazo que le había dado debía de ser la causa. Heero conjeturó entonces que el dolor provocado por el golpe lo había puesto fuera de combate.

Heero sopesó sus opciones una vez más. Su situación se había vuelto intolerable. Dos pilotos y dos gundams estaban en peligro de perderse para servir a la guerra. Había llegado el momento de olvidar la planificación cuidadosa y una paciente espera. Era tiempo de hacer las cosas lo más pronto posible; llevaría a Duo hasta Deathscythe y lo pondría en la cabina. Si podía pilotar con un brazo roto y capacidades reducidas, Heero despejaría el camino para él y le facilitaría su escape. Si no, estaba seguro que, al igual que en su propio gundam, había un botón de autodestrucción en Deathscythe. Oz no iba a apoderarse del piloto o del gundam.

Heero se obligó a esperar hasta que la luna se ocultara y hubiese completa oscuridad. Una pequeña parte de su mente amenazó con erizarse de dolor, eso por permitirse el pensamiento de dejar que Duo se recuperase, y no solo porque quería salvar a un buen piloto. Algo enterrado en lo profundo de su ser no quería que esos ojos amatista se cerraran para siempre, incluso si no hacían más que reflejar el odio de Duo hacia él.

Heero apaciguó su entrenamiento al cortar las emociones que pudiesen exaltarlo, pero el pensamiento traidor no dejaba de darle vueltas en la mente, y eso le provocaba dificultades. Para entretenerse, empezó a repasar en su cabeza los mapas de la zona y detalló posibles escenarios. Al no saber las posiciones de las tropas de Oz, era un ejercicio inútil, pero lo mantenía ocupado y evitaba que el dolor arreciera mientras acomodaba a Duo más cerca en su abrazo. Sintió cierta culpabilidad por estar disfrutando el contacto, al igual que las noches anteriores. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Odiaba esta brecha en su entrenamiento y se dijo que odiaba a Duo porque era quien la había provocado. Sin embargo, no cambió su posición ni trató de despertarlo hasta que la luna se hubiese ocultado.

—Aún estoy vivo —dijo Duo en medio de un jadeo de dolor al despertarse—. ¡Aunque no creo que quiera estarlo!

—Salí para observar el panorama. Escuché a tres aeronaves, no han dejado de buscarnos —le informó Heero mientras se agazapaba cerca de su cabeza—. Si ya terminaste de quejarte y de tratar de matarme, sugiero que intentemos llegar a nuestros gundams antes de que puedan capturarnos.

—No puedo —respondió Duo entre siseos y Heero lo escuchó intentando sentarse. A continuación, también lo escuchó fallar y caer con un gemido—. Los músculos se contrajeron durante la noche, y ¡mi brazo está roto! También puedo sentir una fisura en alguna costilla. Algo no está bien, Yuy, no seré capaz de correr y ocultarme. No seré capaz de entrar en la cabina por mí mismo. Debes saberlo, así que, o yo estaba completamente equivocado cuando deduje que eras un genio, o en verdad eres un mago y vas a hacer un milagro. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones será?

Heero dejó que el silencio se instalara entre ellos. Odiaba la actitud superficial de Duo, su insistencia en ser descuidado y derrotista, y su renuencia a esperar a tener información antes de juzgar.

—Necesitamos rescatar a los gundams, no puedo salvarlos por mí mismo. Si intentara sacar a Wing, eso alertaría a Oz y redoblarían la búsqueda de Deathscythe hasta encontrarlo.

Duo levantó una mano en medio de la oscuridad y sujetó el brazo de Heero tan fuerte como pudo. El agarre no le pareció fuerte, además que la mano temblaba. Duo lo soltó.

—Si esto termina en una batalla, y es seguro que así será, necesitaré dos buenas manos, Heero. Y justo ahora, no tengo ninguna.

—Pretendo salvar a Wing —dijo Heero sin emoción alguna—. Deathscythe no debe caer en manos enemigas.

Duo entendió lo que quería decir.

—No me agrada —dijo al fin—. Tú eres quien hizo este desastre, pero yo soy quien debo autodestruirme por eso. ¡Esta jodida vida no es justa!

—Yo no hice ningún desastre —respondió Heero con agudeza.

—¿No? —replicó Duo—. ¿Entonces cómo lo denominarías?

—Estaba tratando de obtener información importante —replicó en su defensa—. No podía haber sabido que por una simple búsqueda se activarían los protocolos de seguridad. Tú plantaste gusanos en el sistema para permitir ese tipo de acceso.

—¡Gracias, viejo! —bufó Duo y luego se quejó por el dolor cuando pretendió sentarse—. No solo tengo que autodestruirme con Deathscythe, ¡sino que también estoy llevándome todo el crédito del desastre!

Heero parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño al replicar: —No te estoy reprochando esto. Ninguno de los dos pudo haber anticipado lo que sucedió.

—Al menos dime qué era lo que estabas buscando —demandó Duo con firmeza.

—Es clasificado —contestó Heero en forma breve, y no era una mentira. No quería que Duo supiese qué era lo que había querido encontrar.

—¡Eso no te ayuda, Yuy! —gruñó Duo—. Tú no me vas a estar ocultando secretos cuando tenemos que confiar uno en el otro durante una misión. Dime qué estabas buscando o me rehusaré a moverme una sola pulgada de este bonito y frío suelo de piedra.

—Tal vez debas ser tú quien empiece —respondió Heero en tono neutral—. Revela tus secretos, dime por qué tienes un número de rastreo de Oz en tu pierna.

Duo resopló con burla.

—¿Nada más? No es ningún gran secreto. —Hizo una pausa, mostrándose incrédulo y continuó—: ¿Pensaste que lo puse ahí porque amo a Oz con toda mi alma o algo parecido? Un número de rastreo, ¿eso era lo que buscadas? ¡Maldita sea, Heero! Por supuesto que hiciste saltar cada alarma en el sistema. ¡Son datos antiguos! ¡Hay protocolos de seguridad diferentes y lo que hackeé no los cubría! —Heero lo escuchó jadear con furia—. ¡Muchos hombres murieron porque nunca me PREGUNTASTE, Heero!

—Dime —insistió Heero sin simpatía ni emoción.

La voz de Duo se escuchó apagada y fría en la oscuridad.

—Era parte de una pandilla callejera. Robábamos aquí y allá para alimentarnos. No teníamos nada más que comida en nuestros estómagos las suficientes veces para apenas mantenernos con vida. —Se detuvo adolorido y luego prosiguió con amargura—: Tuve la brillante idea de atacar uno de los depósitos de abastecimiento. Nos fueron a buscar y...

Duo pausó por un largo minuto y siguió en voz baja:

—Torturaron a esos chicos. Les dieron una golpiza sangrienta y se reían mientras lo hacían, como si fuera un juego patear a las ratas callejeras… Un juego así como a mí que me golpeaban en la escuela, solo que ellos eran niños menores de diez años. Tres de ellos murieron. Dos quedaron paralizados permanentemente. Nos marcaron la pierna con una de esas planchas que se utilizan para marcar cajas de envío y nos dijeron que si nos agarraban de nuevo, nos matarían.

»Eventualmente se enteraron de que todo el asunto fue idea mía, ataron mis piernas y me amenazaron con que me iban a incapacitar de tal manera que no pudiese volver a caminar y así crear problemas de nuevo. Cortaron bastante profundo antes de que un oficial se presentara y les pidiera que volvieran al trabajo. Ni siquiera le importó ver que me estaban torturando. Me dejaron así, simplemente se fueron. Tuve que parar la hemorragia antes de salir y perderme. Entonces… ¿satisfecho de saber que no soy un operativo de Oz? ¿Valió la pena perder todas esas vidas? ¿Valió la pena joder la misión?

—Necesitamos irnos —dijo Heero, cortando con brusquedad las emociones que lo invadían y deshaciéndose de su semblante de horror.

La historia de Duo no tenía nada nuevo. Les había ocurrido a todos, de una u otra forma. Era una de las razones por las que estaba peleando, para darle un paro a esa maldad y obtener paz.

Era una contradicción que él tuviera que ser tan insensible como esos soldados de Oz y negarle su simpatía a Duo, negarle un momento para que pudiese recuperarse, negarle la oportunidad de culparlo por su error y castigarlo por ello. Pero tenían que escapar y salvar los Gundams. Debían reagruparse y volver más tarde para terminar lo que habían empezado.

—¡Oh, no te vayas a poner a llorar sobre mí, Yuy! —Duo gruñó, irónico—. ¡Levántame, maldición, y apurémonos para largarnos de aquí!

Heero se enderezó con Duo, levantándolo con dificultad, sintiéndolo temblar y oyendo siseos y gemidos quedos, típicos de alguien que sufre un dolor horrible. Duo también era una contradicción y lo confundía, no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan débil y frágil, tanto mental como físicamente, pero también lo suficientemente fuerte y determinado como para caminar a su paso, aun sabiendo que la muerte era su destino.

Había desentrañado parte del pasado de Duo, pero asimismo, había dado lugar a más preguntas y paradojas. Lo estaba condenando a la autodestrucción, y sin embargo, dirigía su mente hacia todos lados con la finalidad de hallar una alternativa. Esa atención dividida era inaceptable, pero Heero no podía contenerse. Si Duo moría, su confusión, esa contradicción peligrosa terminarían, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía que se llevaría consigo algo de él en su muerte. Una pequeña parte de Heero que había estado a oscuras hasta que ese trenzado e irreverente piloto había entrado en su vida, iluminándola.

A pesar de ir en contra de su entrenamiento y desafiaba a que lo azotara el dolor que lo corregiría, Heero buscó una manera de salvar a Duo. Buscó una manera de mantener esa pequeña luz encendida.


	5. Animal 5

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Animal** **#5**

* * *

—Heero… Hiiro… Hey-roh. ¿Qué infiernos significa tu nombre?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Entretenme.

—No. —Silencio—. ¿Por qué te llamas Duo?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Un gruñido sin palabras—. Te diré si tú también me dices.

—Aceptable.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Qué es diferente?

—No me estás diciendo que me calle. ¿No tienes miedo de que OZ vaya a detectar mi voz?

—Por una vez no estás siendo ruidoso.

—El motivo es que me estoy muriendo.

—Es verdad.

—Podrías mentir.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Una mentira te haría sentir mejor?

—Sí.

—Una mentira es información falsa. Compromete la misión.

—Mejor no hablemos de que estoy muriéndome.

—Entendido.

Duo se removió en el lodo, el peso de Heero encima de él. Podía imaginarse bichos y sanguijuelas pegándose a su piel, y tembló más por la fría y constante llovizna. Se habían ocultado en una depresión del terreno para después cubrirse en lodo, esperando engañar a los detectores de calor. Los de Oz habían estado pisándoles los talones, todavía estaban cerca. Un movimiento en falso y… Así que era extraño que Heero quisiera conversar, a pesar de estar nariz con nariz, el calor corporal aislado en el espeso fango, y que Duo pudiera susurrar directo en el oído de Heero si quería. Era demasiado tentador, por lo que se restringió el hacerlo, optando por mirar la oscuridad e imaginar el rostro invisible del otro piloto a centímetros del suyo.

—Supongo que significa que sí —dijo Duo, su voz débil hasta para sus propios oídos.

Había estado bromeando sobre estar moribundo, pero ahora empezaba a cuestionarse. Había un dolor distintivo debajo de sus costillas, y todo su cuerpo pulsaba como si estuviera a punto de romper en fiebre. Su brazo roto era lo peor. Lo tenía alejado de sí y de cualquier peligro de roce, y estaba hinchado debajo de su codo donde Heero lo había entablillado. El dolor de aquello había sido traumatizante. No le gustaba recordar cómo Heero lo había amordazado para evitar que gritara y llorara como un bebé. Mucho menos le gustaba recodar qué tan cerca había estado de perder la razón y correr hacia Oz para obtener analgésicos de cualquier clase.

Heero no le había dado calmantes, pero sí el incentivo para superar el shock y la agonía. Le expuso dos opciones: llegar hasta su gundam y morir como un hombre, o quedarse en el lodo y la lluvia, y ser sacrificado como un animal. Elegir había sido ridículamente fácil. Su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier limitación física o tortura. Cuando Heero lo puso de pie, él se forzó a caminar.

De todas formas, parecía que igual iba a morir en la lluvia y el barro. Oz los tenía acorralados. Los lugares para esconderse habían sido eliminados sistemáticamente, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran descubiertos o mantenerse allí hasta que murieran de exposición al clima. Duo no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en muerte, dolor y miseria.

—Dos —dijo de pronto.

Podía imaginarse a Heero parpadeando en su dirección, su cálido aliento en su cara.

—Dos —repitió Heero en eco.

—Mi nombre —explicó— significa "dos".

Heero hizo un pequeño y exasperado sonido, y Duo sonrió. ¿Qué mejor distracción que tratar de meterse bajo la piel del otro piloto?

—Ya lo sé —dijo Heero.

—¿Saber qué? —presionó Duo.

—Que tu nombre significa "dos".

—¿Por qué preguntaste?

—No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste —discutió Duo, enfadándose—. Te pregunté qué significaba tu nombre y tú me dijiste que…

—Me malentendiste —resopló Heero—. Es obvio que ese nombre no es el tuyo, sino un nombre código. Lo que quise saber fue por qué fue elegido ese en particular.

—No tenía uno, yo lo escogí. Todos me llamaban 'Chico' hasta entonces.

—Lo escogiste. ¿Cuál es su significado? —interrogó Heero.

—¿Debe tener significado?

—No.

—Bueno, pero sí lo tiene. —Duo rió entre dientes y jaló de Heero para que sus labios estuviesen tocando su oreja—. Entre nos, es para recodar al mejor amigo que tuve.

—Solo —adivinó Heero.

—Solo —confirmó Duo.

—¿Por qué me confías esa información?

—Eres el único que ha preguntado.

Heero sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. La voz apacible y ronca de Duo, la sensación de su cuerpo delgado debajo de él, el aliento en su oído, generaron un sentimiento extraño que sobrepasaba su pétrea reserva, su perfecta concentración en la misión. Heero sentía otra vez el agarre de la timidez, la misma que lo había invadido a veces en la escuela cada que Duo se acercaba demasiado, fuera física o emocionalmente.

En ese entonces la timidez lo había confundido, pero aquí, juntos en la oscuridad y sin ninguna otra distracción, Heero entendía. En el campo de guerra, él era el arma perfecta que conocía cada aspecto de su destreza; como un joven que nunca había tenido un "mejor amigo" o siquiera un amigo, interactuar con otra persona por largo tiempo era territorio desconocido.

Lo que Duo tomaba por sentado, un entendimiento perfecto de otra gente y de cómo lidiar con ellos, para Heero era completamente incomprensible. El otro adolescente era un misterio. No sabía qué era lo que Duo Maxwell iba a decir o hacer. Esa misma naturaleza impredecible lo mantenía fuera de balance y lo hacían sentirse… _inseguro_ de sí mismo.

Duo se movió y súbitamente, estaba consciente de su dura entrepierna contra la suya.

—Es tu turno —apuntó y Heero se alejó de sus pensamientos para considerar a qué se refería—. Tu nombre —aclaró Duo, odiando el silencio que le permitía cavilar sobre su desesperada situación, más que listo para arrastrar a Heero hacia el diálogo si es que tenía que hacerlo.

—Es un nombre código.

—¡Obvio! —Duo suspiró—. Continúa.

—Lucho por la paz. Se creyó que portar el nombre de un activista por la paz era adecuado.

—Bastante simple —murmuró Duo, deseando que hubiera sido más complicado. Se removió de nuevo—. Uhm, Heero, no soy del tipo 'pasivo', ¿te importa si me pongo arriba de ti?

Heero consideró las opciones de defensa si de repente eran atacados.

—No —negó—, yo soy más capaz de defendernos que tú.

—Muévete un poco, al menos —se quejó Duo—. No quiero que me golpees o algo así, pero si sigues frotándote contra mí, puedes adivinar qué es lo que va a ocurrir. Estoy en un estado penoso, pero un chico es un chico.

Heero frunció el ceño. —No entiendo. ¿Te estoy lastimando? El contacto es necesario si quieres sobrevivir hasta que lleguemos a los gundams.

—Soy bisexual, Heero. Tú… eh, incluso si fuera hetero, tú… —farfulló ante la ingenuidad de Heero—. Bien, ¡y una mierda, Yuy! —explotó al fin—. ¡No quiero que me golpees porque tu entrepierna restregándose contra la mía me provoca una erección! ¿Esa es suficiente advertencia?

—Todavía no te entiendo —contestó Heero, su mano reptando hacia la garganta de Duo—, pero reducirás el volumen de tu voz o tendré que silenciarte.

Bajo sus dedos, Heero pudo sentir a Duo tragando saliva.

—Ok —susurró Duo—. Es solo que… Eres más fuerte que otros tipos, no quiero que te pongas nervioso y decidas comenzar a golpear a pervertidos. No creo que sobreviva.

Ahora Heero estaba perplejo.

—Estamos rodeados por soldados de Oz. He podido reunir algo de comida del bosque, pero morir de inanición aún es una posibilidad. Estás muy malherido. La hipotermia es un peligro real. Completar la misión significará tu autodestrucción. Tu orientación sexual y tus funciones corporales involuntarias no tienen nada que ver con esas dificultades, por lo tanto, no son una preocupación para mí.

—Actúas como si no tuvieras erecciones —señaló Duo con suavidad—, y suenas como si yo fuese débil por tenerlas.

—Tengo el control de mi cuerpo —declaró Heero con sencillez.

Quedar dormido significaría morir, sabía Duo, y el aburrimiento causaba sueño. Sonrió en la oscuridad, su mente bendecida por la distracción del horrible dolor punzando en sus miembros con cada latido, y del frío creciente por el lodo que lo rodeaba.

Incluso si no caía dormido, sentía que igual la muerte lo reclamaría eventualmente, la cual estaba filtrándose por su espalda y circulando por su cuerpo a pesar del calor casi animal del otro chico. «No tardaría mucho», pensó, así que se mantendría hablando y provocando a Heero, tratando de ocultarse de "ella" como un niño que cubre su cabeza con sus mantas para escapar de las pesadillas. Apretar un botón y saber el cuándo era mucho más fácil que esperar y preguntarse cuál sería su último aliento. Ese miedo hacía que fuera más aventurero y temerario.

—¿Me estás diciendo que —preguntó Duo incrédulo— si me muevo contra ti no vas a ponerte duro? Porque es lo que estás insinuando, que eres mejor que yo.

—Estoy en control —repitió Heero con aspereza.

Duo aceptó el desafío. Se restregó hacia arriba, ignorando el dolor desgarrador de su brazo y estómago, su pelvis encontrando la entrepierna de Heero y sacudiéndose de manera obscena. Heero lo ignoró, gruñó una o dos advertencias y entonces… Duo lo sintió. Comenzó a alardear su triunfo cuando la mano de Heero apretujó su brazo a la vez que este ahogaba un grito en su hombro. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntarse si había sido un grito de dolor o placer porque su brazo roto era el que estaba siendo apretado.

Duo trató de chillar, pero la mano libre de Heero se aplastó contra su boca, y convulsionó, su mentón chocando contra la cabeza del otro piloto. El mundo se le puso rojo. El dolor iba más allá de lo que su mente pudiera comprender o tolerar, y empezó a nublarse, sin embargo, Heero lo liberó y le dijo al oído:

—¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato!

Duo estaba sollozando, y también alucinando porque creía sentir las lágrimas de Heero contra su cara. No podía ser, no podía imaginar que el maldito sin emociones estuviese llorando.

—L-L-Lo siento —balbució a través de las olas del dolor que cedían, sus sentidos todavía al borde de la inconsciencia—. N-No me lastimes de nuevo, por favor, ¿sí, Heero, sí?

Heero había reaccionado ante Duo, su cuerpo traicionando su entrenamiento. La semierección, que le ganó un shock de dolor, ya se estaba desvaneciendo, dejando a Heero odiándose a sí mismo y, más que todo, odiando a Duo. Ese odio generaba una sensación de bienestar que ahuyentaba el dolor, y Heero dejó escapar una larga exhalación en el cuello de Duo, dejando descansar todo su peso en el piloto del Deathscythe mientras trataba de recuperarse.

—Solo intento distraerme —explicó Duo al fin, hizo una pausa y continuó—: Morirse es un asco, Heero.

Heero había visto a muchos hombres fallecer. Algunos se lo habían tomado bien, pero no muchos. La mayoría luchaba hasta el final, gritando y rogando. La mayoría no enfrentaba el hecho como Duo lo estaba haciendo.

El dolor que Heero sentía era una herramienta para mantener su mente enfocada, para eliminar la distracción y castigar el fracaso. Duo tenía su propio entrenamiento. Poco ortodoxo, peligroso y perturbador, como fuera, había sido efectivo. Estaba manteniéndolo concentrado y fuerte en vez de inundarlo con el temor de su próxima muerte hasta volverlo titubeante, o peor, negarse a llevar a cabo el final de su misión: su propia autodestrucción.

Al darse cuenta de ello, su odio se disipó con lentitud y comenzó a ser reemplazado por respeto.

—Entendido —fue todo lo que dijo, pero significaba mucho más. Duo reconoció lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido, esa comprensión y se relajó, sintiendo que Heero removía su peso para darle algo de alivio.

—Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabes, Yuy? —pronunció Duo inesperadamente, su voz más nítida a medida que el dolor volvía a ser manejable—. Si me libro de esto… Si nos libramos de esto —se corrigió—, voy a sacarte la mierda. ¡Torturar a un hombre herido es muy bajo!

Heero no se explicó. Todos eran un enemigo potencial, incluso un chico malherido aplastado por su cuerpo, y él no le revelaba sus debilidades al enemigo. El dolor de su entrenamiento también era humillante, significaba fracaso en su accionar y tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Era más fácil decir otro tipo de verdad, una que no conllevara peligro o pérdida de orgullo.

—No quiero sostener relaciones sexuales de ningún tipo —le dijo a Duo—. Entiendo que tú puedas necesitarlas para estimularte y distraerte, pero no vas a tomarme de nuevo como parte de ese objetivo.

—Dilo la próxima vez —gruñó bajo, de manera viciosa—. Te advertí y me ignoraste, ¿recuerdas? No me culpes por actuar según mi edad.

—No puedes permitirte eso —replicó Heero—. No con las colonias y la Tierra dependiendo de ti.

Duo sonrió a la oscuridad.

—Dependiendo de mí… —repitió—. ¿Dependen de mí para volar a mi viejo amigo Deathscythe conmigo adentro?

—Si eres incapaz de pilotearlo, sí.

Duo rió entre dientes. —¿Acaso es optimismo lo que escucho en tu voz, Yuy? No sabía que tenías, pensé que ya me habías eliminado a estas alturas.

—Tienes una determinación impredecible.

—Esto tiene que ser amor. —Duo lanzó una carcajada suave.

—No entiendes —argumentó Heero, confuso nuevamente.

—No importa, Yuy —suspiró Duo—. No tengo nada más que decir. Por favor, mantenme despierto… sin presionar mis huesos rotos de nuevo.

Heero se levantó, desplazándose del lodo. A pesar de su charla con Duo, sus agudos sentidos habían seguido monitoreando los alrededores sin pausa, llegando a una decisión abrupta. Los aviones de búsqueda habían dejado de sobrevolar encima de ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Duo con cansancio, odiando el frío que estaba reemplazando el área en el que Heero había estado.

—No lo sé. Prepárate para moverte. Revisaré el área.

Duo escuchó al otro alejarse y se las arregló para sentarse, su brazo protestando y su cuerpo gritándole que se quedara echado y dejara de pelear lo inevitable. Se preguntó cómo Heero podía ver en la oscuridad y por qué de pronto había creído que era tiempo de irse. La mayor parte de la tarde y de la noche se habían quedado inmovilizados; Oz sabía que estaban a su alcance, no se rendirían y marcharían a casa así por así.

—I-Inútil —tartamudeó Duo, abrazándose y temblando por el frío.

No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía alargar el brazo para jalar sus mochilas hacia él, y sacar el sobretodo utilizado para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia. En vez de eso, esperó a Heero, pero el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz antes de que retornara.

—Ahh, ¡mierda! —gruñó Duo—. ¡Están tratando de quemarnos!

—Sí —dijo Heero a la altura de su hombro, causando que se sobresaltase y gimoteara al dolor le causó—. Tenemos que movilizarnos rápido. Han incendiado el bosque por tres lados, intentando desplazarnos hacia ellos. —Sonaba extrañamente respetuoso a la tenacidad e innovación de Oz.

Heero puso un brazo alrededor de Duo e hizo que se parara. Se colgó sus mochilas al hombro y comenzó una carrera de pesadilla hacia la seguridad.

Duo trataba de no gritar, trataba de sofocar su lloriqueo ahogado y sus murmullos. Recorrer el terreno intrincado, mantenerse en pie y procurar no perder el conocimiento era casi imposible. Lo lograría, coreó para sí mismo, tenía que lograrlo. Caer y morir no era una opción.

Sus piernas pesaban como plomo, su sangre estaba congelada, su cabeza llena de algodón y sus ojos cubiertos por una bruma roja. Su mundo se había reducido al sonido de los latidos de su corazón y el sonido áspero de su respiración. Cuando ya no pudo sentir los pies, supo que incluso su fuerza o voluntad no iban a ser suficientes.

El mundo se arremolinó, el dolor se disparó por cada parte de él como relámpagos cuando se dio cuenta que Heero lo había levantado; el joven súper fuerte cargándolo con la misma facilidad con la que cargaba la mochila. Pero hasta el estallido de fuerza era engañoso, ni siquiera Heero podía durar mucho de ese modo, en especial con el espeso humo juntándose y obstruyendo sus pulmones.

Las flamas los rodearon tan repentinamente que Duo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pensar que mejor era morir en un hoyo lleno de lodo que quemados vivos en un fuego forestal. Heero le quitó la opción comenzando a correr, el peso de Duo sacudiéndose en sus hombros y sus piernas inhumanas bombeando como pistones mientras corría directo hacia las llamas.

Duo se encogió, y sintió su cabello y su piel quemándose. Con rapidez, inició una confesión de sus pecados, anhelando algún pastor de cualquier tipo, su mano aferrada a Heero y a su cruz dorada. Pretendían lo imposible, saltar por una pared delgada de llamas y aterrizar al otro lado a salvo.

Golpearon el suelo, rodando, y Duo percibió las manos de Heero tratando de extinguir el fuego, el fango húmedo haciendo el resto al cubrirlos y apagando las partes chamusqueadas de su ropa y cabello. Como si fuera una especie de danza, Heero se enderezó y volvió a cargar a Duo sin una pausa. «¡Increíble!», pensó Duo, sollozando y sosteniéndose al otro piloto. Deseaba caer inconsciente, pero sabía que no podía permitirse ese lujo. Tenía que permanecer alerta, tenía que durar hasta alcanzar su gundam. Esperaba que Heero continuara haciendo lo imposible y llegaran a su meta.

Heero se detuvo, sus pulmones trabajando como fuelles, su sudor evaporándose en el aire gélido. Se movió para sacar un control remoto de su bolsillo, apretó botones y las aguas de un lago cubierto en neblinas se alzaron. Deathscythe se les acercó caminando desde las profundidades como un demonio del infierno, el agua cayendo por todos lados, y su hidráulica y su maquinaria haciendo ruidos que cualquiera podía escuchar.

—¡Tienes mis códigos! —resolló Duo, tratando de estirar el cuello para ver a su amado Deathscythe yendo por él—. ¿Cómo rayos los conseguiste?

—Simple —jadeó Heero—. Trenza. Deletréalo y dale a cada letra una equivalencia numérica en el alfabeto. Eres transparente.

—¿Acabas de decirme idiota? —demandó Duo, débilmente, pero Heero ya estaba programando a Wing para que siguiera a Deathscythe—. Tiempo —siseó al ver rayos de luz cortando la oscuridad y avanzando hacia ellos—. Métenos en Deathscythe y volaremos a Wing.

—No —dijo Heero entre dientes, pulsando el comando para activar el ascensor hidráulico, el cual bajó mientras Deathscythe y Wing continuaban caminando. Heero corrió para darles encuentro.

Solo había espacio para uno. Heero enganchó el cinturón de Duo al ascensor y ordenó que lo subiera con rapidez. Antes de que Duo abandonara el suelo, saltó hacia él, envolviendo su cintura con las piernas y poniendo sus manos en la misma línea del ascensor, a la par que este los subía a ambos a velocidad peligrosa.

—En cualquier otra oportunidad apreciaría la posición —gruñó Duo—, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero saber es, ¿qué mierda planeas hacer ahora?

Heero no contestó sino que continuó apretando los botones del control, dirigiendo a Deathscythe y a Wing hacia el fuego rabioso. Abrió la escotilla y puso a Wing muy cerca de Deathscythe.

—B-buena idea —dijo Duo al darse cuenta. Las balas empezaron a impactar contra el casco de gundamium de Deathscythe. Oz los había encontrado.

El ascensor alcanzó la escotilla. Heero se movió hacia dentro, desenganchó a Duo y lo arrastró hacia los confines reducidos de la cabina. Lo lanzó en la silla de comando y de nuevo corrió a velocidad hacia la escotilla sin titubeos, dejándole a Duo el resto.

«El control puede hacer que Deathscythe camine y abra escotillas, pero no pelear», reflexionó Duo. Encendió los monitores exteriores y observó con asombro a Heero dando un salto increíble entre los gundams, cómo aterrizó sin contratiempos, sus botas con refuerzo de acero deslizándose sobre el metal resbaladizo, y bajando en picada hacia la cabina del Wing. La escotilla cerró y Duo suspiró aliviado, pero el alivio duró solo un segundo al tratar de levantar su brazo roto y encontrarlo sin vida. Lo necesitaba, sin duda lo necesitaba para pilotear el Deathscythe y hacerlo combatir. Habían demasiados controles como para que un hombre lisiado pudiera operarlo, además que también su mano sana estaba temblorosa e incierta.

«¿Autodestrucción?» Lamió sus labios sucios y clavó la mirada con dureza en el comando que destrozaría Deathscythe de adentro para afuera, volviéndolo inútil para Oz. «Todavía no», pensó. Quería provocar daño antes de morir.

Llegaron al fuego, pero otros suits estaban aguardando por ellos plantados entre las llamas. Duo, con habilidad, se quitó las botas. Puso un tobillo alrededor de una palanca importante y, haciendo lo mejor que podía con una sola mano, ató el otro con las correas del asiento. Era su única seguridad. Necesitaba movimiento completo de su cuerpo para siquiera dar algo de lucha. La delgada correa tenía que sujetarlo, prevenir de convertirlo en una mancha sanguinolenta contra una de las paredes o techo de la cabina.

—¡Odio la gravedad! —siseó, haciendo que Deathscythe saltara, sabiendo que las posibilidades de aterrizar bien, sin la capacidad de operar la mitad de los controles, era nula.

Incluso así le daría el espacio para pelear que necesitaba. La única estrategia efectiva para los otros suits era entrar en sus defensas y derrotarlo por sobrepasarlo en número. No podía dejarse vencer, no antes de que se autodestruyera y consiguiera un poco de venganza. Mientras parecía que su gundam volaba por el aire, Duo vislumbró a Wing verdaderamente volando y poniéndose a salvo. Suponía que era algo positivo que al menos uno de los gundams escapara, pero aun así no podía evitar el lúgubre sentimiento de ser abandonado.

El suelo se acercaba. Con desesperación, tanteó con su pierna, su tobillo y una mano temblorosa para conducir de forma apropiada las extremidades de Deathscythe. «Lo he hecho bien», se felicitó, permitiéndose un segundo de orgullo antes de advertir que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno. Deathscythe se resbaló en el barro y se desplomó con dureza, ya que Duo fue incapaz de moverlo con presteza para compensar el movimiento. El shock de regresar a la gravedad lo lanzó contra el techo. La correa no cedió, pero fue arrojado como una muñeca de trapo, primero hacia arriba y luego contra los controles con fuerza violenta.

Casi instintivamente, pulsó el giroscopio y presionó con su pierna libre el control que causaría que Deathscythe, usando la computadora, compensara el equilibrio. Era peligroso y estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero… Deathscythe cayó. Intento inefectivo.

Duo fue lanzado otra vez y todo dio sacudidas. Perdió la consciencia unos momentos y cuando la recuperó, su cara estaba ensangrentada y Deathscythe se hallaba echado a medias sobre su espalda. Alargó la mano para autodestruirse.

Los monitores parpadearon con la luz amarilla de un cañón de rayos y los mobile suits que estaban rodeándolo de repente no estaban allí. Heero había regresado. Heero estaba dándole una oportunidad más… O había regresado para asegurarse de que si Duo no podía detonar a Deathscythe, él lo haría en su lugar.

Duo se limpió la sangre de la cara, resopló a través de su nariz sangrante y sonrió.

—Aún no acabo —dijo entre dientes, y movió los controles. Abrió una comunicación segura hacia Wing—. Tengo una idea, puedo sacar a Deathscythe de aquí si tú te quedas y me cubres.

—Riesgo inaceptable —estableció Heero con frialdad. Duo vio el cañón de rayos apuntándolo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó, sintiendo como si su cabeza fuera quebrándose en dolorosos pedazos—. ¡Puedo hacer esto! ¡Déjame hacerlo! —Silencio. Duo ignoró el cañón y se concentró en cargar todo el poder de los cohetes propulsores. Si funcionaba en el espacio… Había una posibilidad…—. Una vez que actúe, Heero, necesito que me apoyes. Voy a lanzar una onda expansiva y los suits no soportarán el calor. Si no funciona, si el Deathscythe tampoco puede soportarlo, haré lo que quieres, me autodestruiré, ¿ok?

—Entendido —replicó Heero. No era un "sí" o un "no", pero era un tipo de respuesta.

Duo no esperó a entender las intenciones de Heero. Liberó los cohetes propulsores a máxima capacidad, combustible mezclado con fuego. El bosque que rodeaba el Deathscythe se incineró al instante. Los mobile suits que lo rodeaban con cautela, también ardieron.

Deathscythe se elevó en dirección al sur en un salto increíble que posiblemente no tendría un aterrizaje del que sobreviviría.

Duo calculó y manipuló los controles lo mejor que podía a través de un velo de sangre, su mente entumeciéndose y volviéndose tan poco receptiva como su brazo. «De todos modos, tal vez estoy muriendo», pensó, pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara mientras la adrenalina lo recorría. Se imaginaba la manera espectacular en la que moriría si algo salía mal. Le sentaba bien a Shinigami. El suelo se precipitó hacia él, rocas y tierra dura. Malo y bueno. Duo hizo un ajuste y se abrazó a sí mismo. En el último instante, sintió que Deathscythe se agitaba y estaba siendo levantado. Entonces se derrumbó en el olvido.

* * *

Soy un desastre, si no me hacen acordar de esto, no lo actualizo. XD Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la acción, ¡hasta pronto!


	6. Phoenix 6

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Phoenix #6**

* * *

Tenía que dormir en algún momento, se lo habían susurrado más de una vez, sin entender que Heero no era como ellos, que su resistencia podía durar días. Sentado en una silla dura, con la pistola en la mano que descansaba sobre su regazo y los pies firmemente plantados en el piso, estaba listo para entrar en acción. Los doctores no tenían ni una oportunidad contra él.

Los cirujanos cortaron con láser, remplazaron dos órganos con otros cultivados y cerraron las heridas con micropuntadas. Los huesos fueron reacomodados y reconstruidos con los mejores biomateriales; el cráneo roto de Duo fue reparado y sus hemorragias internas detenidas; las transfusiones revitalizaron su cuerpo casi drenado. Era el mejor tratamiento médico que el dinero podía comprar. Y Heero Yuy lo estaba robando para salvar la vida de Duo Maxwell.

Cuando Heero había detenido a Deathscythe, utilizando a Wing como estabilizador, ambos habían aterrizado con fuerza. Por el golpe, Deathscythe se volvió inoperante, sus sistemas quedaron estropeados y fundidos, la energía se había agotado en el último intento por mantenerlo seguro. Después de kilómetros de persecución y casi enterrarse en un terreno montañoso cubierto de bosques, Heero había arrastrado al gundam oscuro en la ladera de una formación rocosa que sobresalía de ella, y entonces, había utilizado la fuerza de Wing para derribar ramas y vegetación y poder ocultarlo. Habilitando un bloqueador de radar, el único temor que Heero tenía era el que Oz quisiese realizar un seguimiento por calor de la máquina antes de que esta se enfriara.

Los gundams eran invaluables. La primera preocupación de Heero había sido salvarlos de ser descubiertos. Hecho esto, la siguiente prioridad fue la de salvar al piloto. Al abrir la cabina de Deathscythe, el olor de la sangre, de vómito y orina golpearon su nariz. Su mente estableció la situación en segundos, y entró siguiendo una línea de acción mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Duo.

Duo Maxwell había estado desparramado sobre los controles de Deathscythe, con los pies desnudos, una pierna rota y retorcida atrapada en una de las correas del asiento. Su trenza se hallaba enredada en él, su rostro lleno de sangre y vómito. Heero había revisado su pulso, encontrándolo increíblemente vivo, pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo. Llevándose consigo a Duo a Wing, Heero lo había sacado de los bosques y montañas, y lo transportó a uno de los pocos lugares que, sospechaba, podrían salvar a un piloto tan importante para efectos de la guerra.

No fue tarea difícil para las habilidades de Heero el reunir a los mejores médicos del hospital bajo el pretexto de una junta protocolaria, y así acorralarlos en un pequeño quirófano. Poniéndose el equipo quirúrgico, Heero había tomado posesión del lugar, vigilándolos, a la vez que los médicos se vieron forzados a trabajar en Duo.

También había tomado la precaución de desviar cualquier interrupción de personal del hospital, si quería curiosear, al no omitir la verdad: se estaba llevando a cabo una delicada cirugía que tomaría la mayor parte del día y la noche. En la decimoctava hora, Heero aún estaba alerta y diligente, más aún que los propios veteranos del quirófano… Aunque nada quitaba que los médicos no estuvieran esperando a que su captor cometiese un error.

—Se encuentra estable —reportó al fin un doctor, suspirando—, pero todavía no debes moverlo o pondrás en riesgo su vida.

La respuesta de Heero fue aguantar la respiración y soltar una bomba de gas. Los médicos se alejaron de inmediato, pero ninguno de ellos alcanzó la salida antes de que el gas los afectara. Satisfecho, se levantó de la silla y empezó a desconectar a Duo de los tubos y aparatos, excepto del de la solución salina y la morfina. Las puso a un lado del herido piloto del Deathscythe y lo trasladó a una camilla.

Heero experimentó un sentimiento de satisfacción cuando se dirigió hacia la entrada de emergencia del hospital sin que nadie lo cuestionara. La operación completa estuvo muy bien coordinada, como un baile; casi podía sentir un perfecto ritmo en la punta de sus pies al llegar a la puerta. Esta se abrió automáticamente, revelando las ambulancias que esperaban, los conductores aburridos y todo despejado. De pronto, una alarma se disparó.

Heero frunció el ceño, su mente trabajando a hipervelocidad para determinar la falla en su plan. Ubicó que el error estaba en la muñeca de Duo. Algún médico listo le había colocado un dispositivo de control al paciente. Sin perder tiempo, arrancó la banda, esperando no romper los dedos o los delicados huesos de la muñeca al hacerlo, y se la puso a un adolescente que pasaba por ahí. El joven gritó y se alejó a toda prisa, sacudiendo la mano que casi había sido aplastada con la banda metálica. El equipo de seguridad del hospital se fue detrás del chico y Heero fue ignorado a tal grado que pudo continuar su camino hacia afuera del hospital.

Solo tenía unos momentos antes de que el jovencito pudiese explicar que la banda metálica no le pertenecía. Heero usó ese precioso tiempo para tomar ventaja, abriendo las puertas traseras de una ambulancia y aceptando la ayuda del conductor. Una vez que Duo estuvo instalado, Heero noqueó al hombre con un violento puñetazo, calculado para mantenerlo inconsciente por horas y lo acomodó en el interior, a un lado de Duo.

Condujo la ambulancia por varias millas y la dejó abandonada en un callejón de la ciudad con el conductor inconsciente en ella. Consiguió un auto que estaba a uno metros cerca del lugar y llevó a Duo al asiento trasero. Se alejó de la escena del crimen y se dirigió hacia las coordenadas donde se encontraba la casa segura, el lugar en donde los otros pilotos de gundam los estaban esperando.

—Como siempre, Yuy —gruñó Wufei, levantando la manta para cubrir la pierna de Duo, ocultando la marca numerada. El piloto oriental frunció el ceño, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. No confías en nadie y por eso, ¡arruinaste la misión!

—Duo era parte de esa misión —explicó Heero, fríamente—. Se requería una plena confianza en sus habilidades y su afiliación a la causa. No podía arriesgarme a que delatara mi posición y me dejara traerlos hacia ti y los demás gundams. Recuperó los códigos con demasiada facilidad, tenía mis razones para sospechar de él.

—Sabiendo que la búsqueda de los números activó una alarma de seguridad, supongo que todavía no confías en Duo —asumió Quatre con amargura.

El rubio árabe se acercó al otro lado de la cama y miró al piloto inconsciente. Duo estaba muy pálido, aunque los moretones y la hinchazón eran sorprendentemente mínimos después de ser tratados; la nariz rota ahora estaba fija y su aspecto hinchado y amoratado se desvanecía. Quatre tenía pleno acceso en algunas de las mayores cuentas ocultas en el espacio o en la Tierra, y el dinero no era un problema para él; sin embargo, incluso él podía apreciar el costoso y vanguardista tratamiento profesional que Duo había recibido.

—Arriesgó su vida para poner a Deathscythe fuera de las manos de Oz —respondió Heero—. Las acciones que tomó no eran las de supervivencia de un piloto, tampoco las de un traidor, quien se habría limitado a escapar, no a atacar con fuerza asesina. Si Duo fuera un traidor, habría sido capaz de seguirme hasta el punto de reunión, en el que me encontraría con ustedes, sin recibir heridas mortales.

Quatre asintió.

—He trabajado mucho con él. Sé que no es desleal, y me alegro de saber que no sospechas más de él, Heero.

—Siempre tendrá sospechas —gruñó Wufei—. Cuestiona mi honor, así como también el tuyo, Quatre... y el de Trowa. Si no fuese esencial para la guerra, lo mataría por el insulto.

Heero posó desapasionadamente sus ojos en los pilotos. No iba a pedir disculpas por algo para lo que había sido entrenado, y llevaba en su sangre y huesos. Trowa era el único que parecía entender y se lo comunicó con un breve movimiento de cabeza desde su posición al lado de la vía intravenosa de Duo. Quatre captó el intercambio y suspiró, como si la desconfianza de Trowa también fuera un problema de larga duración.

—Bueno, deberíamos dejar que Duo duerma sin todo este escándalo —sugirió el rubio—. ¿Vas a cuidarlo, Trowa, o debo enviar a uno de los Maguanacs?

Trowa no lucía preocupado. Nunca mostraba su expresión completa, sin importar cómo se sintiera, y por lo general se ocultaba detrás de su caída de cabello. Se inclinó hacia Duo, comprobando su respiración y respondió:

—Yo lo vigilaré por ahora, pero solo sé técnicas médicas básicas, Quatre. Si su estado se vuelve crítico de nuevo, no seré de mucha utilidad.

—No lo hará —les aseguró Heero—. Tuvo la mejor atención médica. Todos los daños críticos fueron reparados.

—Los médicos no pueden arreglar la fiebre o el biorechazo, Heero, y lo sabes —replicó Trowa.

—Vivir o morir es opción de Maxwell —dijo Wufei, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación—. No podemos revelar nuestra posición para conseguir un médico. —Miró al Shinigami dañado—. Me sorprende que no lo dejaras morir, Yuy. Todavía encuentro difícil de creer que arriesgaras todo para llevar a Maxwell a los cirujanos. Tal vez sí hay un alma en ese frío cuerpo tuyo.

Quatre se quedó mirando a Wu Fei y luego volvió su vista a Heero.

—Sé por qué has salvado a Duo, y también sé que eso no tuvo nada que ver con un alma compasiva.

Trowa sonrió como si su comentario fuera gracioso, y Quatre lo miró, confundido por aquel sentido del humor.

Heero giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, evadiendo lo obvio. No tenía que responder ante nadie, salvo el Dr. J, tampoco le importaba lo que los demás pilotos pensaban de él y de sus motivos.

Se había recuperado un arma importante para la guerra, Duo Maxwell, y había conseguido evitar que otra igual de importante, Deathscythe, cayese en manos del enemigo. La recuperación de los gundam seguía siendo una prioridad, pero Heero estaba seguro de que sus acciones habían tenido éxito y habían sido adecuadas. No dejaba que nada tan molesto como la compasión o la amistad influenciaran en ninguna de sus decisiones. Si las cosas hubiesen ido mal, habría utilizado el haz de su cañón sobre Duo y Deathscythe sin dudarlo un instante.

Amistad… La parte bélica de la mente de Heero se burló del término y amenazó con empezar a hacerle doler. ¿Por qué había pensado en la amistad? Duo no era su amigo. Era una herramienta, aunque difícil de manejar, bocazas, y obstinado, pero seguía siendo solo eso. No podía negar que la habilidad de Duo como soldado le agradaba, y que su sorpresiva intuición le era intrigante, pero permitirle que se convirtiese en algo demasiado cercano, estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Heero nunca había estado cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de los hombres que lo habían entrenado desde que podía recordar. Era una debilidad contra la que había sido entrenado.

Cortó su hilo de pensamientos y emociones traidoras que le hacían cuestionarse si es que en caso de que Duo se recuperase, volverían a trabajar lado a lado. Cuestionarse, en especial, qué otras particularidades enigmáticas el otro joven revelaría si mantenían el contacto.

Se ocultó en el frío desinterés, usando su entrenamiento como un manto protector. Borró entonces sus reflexiones sobre Duo Maxwell, el autoproclamado Shinigami, de su mente. «Olvídate de él, que los otros se encarguen de cuidarlo, de ayudarlo a recuperarse y ganar fuerza para volver a la lucha.» Heero necesitaba poner toda su atención en lo que debía, es decir, en la recuperación de Deathscythe y en hacer un informe para enviarlo al Dr. J.

Su informe sería sin recriminaciones, incluso incluiría la parte en la que había perdido los códigos de seguridad en la búsqueda de información. Esa información había sido vital para la misión. Heero sabía que había tenido razón en conseguirlo, a pesar de su alto costo. Tenía que estar absolutamente seguro de la lealtad de Duo y de la lealtad del resto de los pilotos gundam.

La única persona en la que podía confiar era en sí mismo, pero también sabía que no podía ganar la guerra solo.

—¿Y simplemente se largó? —preguntó Duo con una ceja arqueada mientras se sentaba en la terraza de la casa de descanso de los Winner y tomaba un sorbo de una bebida fría.

El sol se filtraba a través de los árboles y de los racimos florecientes drapeados sobre el techo, pero aún hacía calor. Si bien todavía estaba adolorido, ya sentía su cuerpo más recuperado. No estaba acostumbrado a la inactividad o la tranquilidad. La finca deteriorada, enterrada en medio de las colinas y accesible por un camino de tierra cubierto de maleza, no tenía siquiera un vigilante. Los soldados del desierto de Quatre habían limpiado el lugar lo suficiente como para ser habitable, pero tenía aire de decadencia, como una pila de madera pudriéndose con lentitud. Quatre encontraba el lugar incómodo. Esa condición había sido soportable en las numerosas casas de seguridad en las que se habían refugiado, pero encontraba difícil de aceptar en una de las casas de su propia familia.

—Sí, nada más —respondió Quatre—. Empacó una bolsa y se fue sin decir una palabra. No deberías estar enojado, Duo. Fue notable la manera en que Heero se hizo cargo de ti.

Quatre estaba apoyado contra un poste de soporte de la terraza, los brazos cruzados sobre el chaleco, los ojos azules medio ocultos bajo la caída de sus rizos dorados y encarando al otro chico.

Sentado en una de las mullidas sillas de jardín, Duo tenía sus pies sobre una mesa baja y estaba vestido con pantalones cortos, muy cortos, y una delgada camiseta sin mangas. Ambos eran blancos, y ese color le daba un aspecto extraño, hacía que su piel pálida se viese translúcida y los moretones mucho más lívidos.

Duo apretó un puño impotente y frunció el ceño.

—Fue un completo hijo de puta, Quatre. Va a pagar por eso.

Quatre miró a Duo de arriba hacia abajo deliberadamente. Se había recuperado de forma rápida, pero se hallaba débil en muchos aspectos. Sus huesos rotos habían sido sellados con biomateriales, sin embargo, todavía le dolían y mostraba una ligera cojera. Tenía que permanecer sentado, a pesar de que el enérgico e hiperactivo joven quería ir y hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Los dolores de cabeza eran otro preocupante problema. Iban y venían sin ton ni son, a veces eran tan malos que Duo no podía hacer más que encerrarse en una habitación oscura y limitarse a tratar de respirar. Trowa había mencionado los daños causados por fracturas en el cráneo, advirtiendo a Quatre de que vigilase a Duo cuidadosamente en busca de anomalías mentales. Aparte de los dolores de cabeza, no había visto ninguna.

—Heero no especificó una fecha de regreso, tampoco dio datos de un destino —dijo Quatre—. Quedarte sentado aquí todo el día, esperando a que regrese para poder atacarlo, es algo muy tonto en tu condición, Duo. Además, incluso si él volviese ahora, sabes que lo necesitamos sano y completo. Así como no pudo asesinarte ni dejar que tú murieras por tu valor, tampoco se le puede hacer daño por la misma razón.

Duo hizo una mueca y se agachó en su silla, malhumorado.

—Tienes razón, pero no me tiene que gustar. —Miró hacia el patio cubierto, más allá de las distantes colinas rocosas, hacia el sinuoso camino de tierra entre ellos—. Es que no lo entiendo, Quatre. Yuy es como un trozo de piedra, no siente y, peor, no quiere sentir nada. Algunas veces pensé que lo había roto, que le había hecho reaccionar, pero luego lo revertía todo y se volvía un ser helado. Una persona no puede vivir así. Una persona tiene que a veces disfrutar de la vida, o de otra forma se encerrará en sí misma, tan profundamente, que no podrá ver más la razón para seguir adelante.

»La pasión muere, esa pasión que nos impulsa a realizar lo que estamos haciendo. Todos tenemos una causa, una razón para luchar. Nos mantiene en marcha cuando, en realidad, debíamos de haber muerto hace mucho atrás. ¿Y cuál es la excusa de Heero? No puede luchar porque alguien más se lo ordenó.

Quatre suspiró, sintiéndose triste debido a los recuerdos de su padre asesinado y su prominente hermana que llenaron de repente sus pensamientos. Sí, Duo tenía razón en ese aspecto. Él mismo tenía una apasionada necesidad de venganza y una enorme desesperación por ver a la Tierra y el espacio ultraterrestre en paz, sin importar cuál pudiese ser el costo para sí mismo. Sin embargo, a su vez, Duo también estaba errado.

—Heero tiene una causa. Quiere la paz.

—No lo creo, Quatre, y tú tampoco, así que no me des esa mierda de explicación para hacerme sentir menos enojado —gruñó Duo.

Quatre se sonrojó, incómodo. —Está bien, pero tampoco te agradaría saber la verdadera razón.

—Pruébame.

—Heero lucha para ser perfecto —explicó Quatre con sequedad—, y así poder completar una misión tan eficientemente como sea posible; lucha para ser lo que es, excluyéndose de lo demás, incluso de su humanidad. De esa forma, puede saber que es el mejor. No tiene un pasado, tampoco tiene un futuro. Solo tiene un "ahora" y en ese ahora quiere ser, de manera perfecta, él mismo.

Duo arrugó el entrecejo y terminó su bebida. Puso el vaso vacío en la mesa de al lado y miró a Quatre.

—Sí, eso es lo que me imaginé. Supongo que tratar de sacarle la mierda sería tan estúpido como golpear mis puños contra una roca. Y a Yuy ni le importaría.

—No, no le importaría —aceptó Quatre—. No recibirás una sola disculpa, o la satisfacción de hacer que Heero piense diferente acerca de ti.

Duo se sentó en su silla, sorprendido y avergonzado.

—Deja de usar esa cosa de Corazón del Espacio conmigo, Quatre. Es robar, te estás inmiscuyendo en mis pensamientos.

Quatre sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo leer tu mente, Duo, pero soy bueno leyendo a la gente en forma emocional. Puedo decirte que estás bastante interesado en Heero.

—Interesado como un hombre está interesado en presenciar un desastre total —corrigió Duo y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es un desafío. Quiero ver quién está debajo de todo ese condicionamiento.

Quatre parecía triste. —Puede que no haya nadie debajo.

—Lo hay —respondió Duo con un brillo en los ojos—. Yo lo he visto.


	7. Light You Up 7

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Light You Up #7**

Advertencia: 3x4 (aunque apuesto a que no como imaginan =P).

* * *

—Son los zapatos —dijo Duo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndose sombra con la mano sobre los ojos y mirando la cara sombría de Heero Yuy—. Plantas grandes, pies grandes. Te escuché kilómetros atrás.

En el medio de un campo de flores en el lado de una colina, el sol era luminoso y cálido a lo alto de los dos jóvenes. Los hombros de Heero dieron un tirón, se sentía incómodo al estar tan expuesto al cielo abierto y, tal vez, a los ojos observadores de enemigos. Al menos Duo estaba usando ropas oscuras como le era habitual y se hallaba escondido entre las flores. Él era un blanco obvio, sin ni siquiera un árbol que interrumpiese la inclinación de la colina o un arbusto para cubrirse.

—No intentaba ser silencioso —replicó Heero, tenso, y luego cuestionó—: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Duo parpadeó, su mirada violeta centellando.

—Tomándome todo con calma, tratando de olvidar la guerra por un rato, y calmando un dolor de cabeza monstruoso mediante un poco de sol. No hay mucho que hacer sin el viejo Deathscythe. —Sus ojos se volvieron afilados y determinados—. ¿Te das cuenta que voy a ir por él una vez que me encuentre en condiciones de hacerlo?

—No le informaste a nadie a dónde ibas —expresó Heero como si Duo no hubiese hablado—. Estás poniéndote en peligro a ti y a nuestra base de operaciones al exponerte a la vigilancia del enemigo.

Duo frunció el ceño.

—Sin Deathscythe solo soy un chico sin casa o propósito. Un donnadie. Como muchos en la Tierra, Heero. Nada remarcable, nada que a Oz le importe o vaya a notar. Además, no pueden revisar a cada hombre que vean echado en un campo de girasoles. Ni siquiera ellos son tan poderosos, así que no te pongas tan paranoico. —Duo afiló la mirada—. ¿Y dónde estabas? Tú tampoco le comunicaste a nadie a dónde ibas, simplemente te fuiste. ¿Eso no nos pone en peligro a todos?

«Hay una diferencia», pensó Heero, irritado. Podían confiar en él para que fuera discreto y cubriese cada eventualidad. Podían confiar en que él guardaría sus secretos incluso si era capturado e interrogado. A Duo y los otros no podían dar tales seguridades. Mantenerlos ocultos y en una situación de encierre entre misiones, era obligatorio. Hasta Quatre, que tenía que lidiar con un Wufei exaltado, el cañón perdido que era Duo, y el enigmático de Trowa, había aceptado ayudarlo en tener a todos los pilotos aislados, escogiendo una de las casas de seguridad alejada lo más humanamente posible. A pesar de no ser lo más conveniente para sus objetivos, Heero consideraba que el cambio era aceptable.

—Regresarás a la casa ahora mismo —comandó.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Duo.

Heero analizó al adolescente trenzado a sus pies y los métodos de tortura que lo convencerían de obedecer. Sin embargo, la consecuencia de esas acciones acababan repetidamente en el mismo punto: Duo se enfurecería, tal vez lo suficiente como para separarse del grupo. No podía arriesgarse. Un fantasma de pensamiento que fue aplastado a prisa, sugirió que era aversión a que su vida regresara a ser lo que había sido antes de que Duo se insertara en ella. Gris, ese era el mejor modo de describirlo. Gris y manejada; su único interés y placer, su misión.

Duo estaba esperando su respuesta como si tuviera infinita paciencia, pero Heero sabía que no era más que una máscara. Era capaz de ver su cuerpo tenso, listo a contestar a cualquier fuerza con cada una de sus defensas a su disposición.

Heero escogió sus palabras con cuidado, primero calculando al dedillo el efecto certero que podrían tener en forzar a Duo a regresar, y luego optando por una aproximación más adaptada que, a su parecer, tenía más posibilidad de éxito debido a la particular naturaleza del piloto.

—Quiero jugar ajedrez contigo —dijo con sencillez—. No es un ultimátum, es una petición.

Duo volvió a parpadear. A menudo había tratado de involucrar a Heero en actividades, todas sus insinuaciones rechazadas sin consideración. Estaba entendiblemente receloso.

—Si un conejo aparece con puntos rosados, Heero Yuy —contestó al fin—, sabes que alguien los ha pintado. ¿Este es un ardid para llevarme de vuelta a la casa para que puedas drogarme, atarme o romperme una pierna para que me quede allí?

Sin subterfugios, Heero contestó:

—Es un intento de ponerte a salvo de esta posición al descubierto y luego convencerte, con hechos y razonamiento, por qué es importante mantenerse bajo techo hasta que anochezca o debamos llevar a cabo las misiones.

Duo resopló. —Los hechos y el razonamiento no van a hacer que quiera convertirme en un vampiro y que solo salga en la noche, Yuy.

—¿Vampiro? —Heero arrugó el entrecejo.

—Era una broma sarcástica —murmuró Duo.

—Entiendo el sarcasmo. No tiene lugar en esta circunstancia.

—Heero —apuntó Duo—, no voy a escuchar la razón o dejar que me enumeres con voz monótona los hechos mientras lucho por jugar un aburrido juego de ajedrez. Voy a salir a la luz del día cuando lo desee —estrechó la mirada y sonrió al continuar—, pero seré cuidadoso al respecto. Ni me has dado el crédito por encontrar un campo crecido para esconderme. Tú, por otro lado, pareces ser más descuidado que yo: estás parado en donde cualquier satélite o patrulla de Oz pueden verte.

La mandíbula de Heero se puso tiesa.

—¿Regresarás a la casa? ¿Ahora? —persistió.

—Supongo —cedió Duo con un suspiro, infeliz de que su indirecta no hubiese hecho reaccionar a Heero.

—¿Raji te ayudará? —preguntó Heero con neutralidad.

Duo afiló la mirada. Unos metros alejados de él, un hombre joven de repente se enderezó en el campo de flores. Era uno de los soldados del desierto de Quatre, alto y delgado con expresivos ojos oscuros marcados por pestañas tan negras que lucían como pintadas con delineador. Su cabello llegaba a sus hombros, y mechones de cabello color bronce destellaron al sol. No era guapo, era hermoso. También estaba sorprendido y completamente avergonzado. Se levantó y corrió hacia la casa con su vestimenta al estilo árabe por sobre sus rodillas.

Duo siguió viendo a Heero con enfado.

—¿Así que presenciaste todo antes de permitir que me diera cuenta de tu presencia?

Heero recordó lo sucedido, cómo se había detenido contemplando la escena de un par de pies con sandalias sacudiéndose en el aire, y los hombros de Duo Mawxell entre ellos, moviéndose con un ritmo distintivo al embestir el cuerpo debajo de él.

—Tus actividades sexuales no son de mi interés —dijo entre dientes, usando la irritación para dispersar la reacción física que empezaba a sentir en su entrepierna—, pero que nos pongas en peligro, sí lo es.

Duo siguió mirándolo y gruñó.

—¿En verdad no te importa que haya estado follándome a Raji, no? ¿Acaso no sientes algo? Por Dios, eres un adolescente. Deberías tratar de follar cualquier cosa que se quede quieta el tiempo suficiente. —Sus ojos se fijaron en la ingle de Heero, y los estrechó al preguntar—: No te han, uhm, hecho nada durante el entrenamiento, ¿cierto, Yuy?, porque eso sería… Seh, igual que esos malditos doctores de ratas de laboratorio.

—No, no me operaron el área genital —respondió Heero, tan impávido como si hablaran de escalas de combustible—. Soy un varón sin alteraciones.

—¿En serio? —Duo sonrió, aliviado—. Entonces se te debe de haber puesto dura al verme dándole a ese bonito y pequeño pedazo de trasero. —Hizo una mímica vulgar con sus caderas—. Fue bueno y apretado, Heero. Si bateas por ese equipo, podría ayudarte con él; es tan calenturiento como para abrirle las piernas a cualquiera que le hable con dulzura.

Heero descifró un segundo nivel de cuestionamiento, Duo quería saber algo. Había sido entrenado para reconocer el subtexto que podría desarrollarse en un interrogatorio y así engañarlo, sin revelar información. Como no sabía la motivación de Duo, permaneció silencioso.

Duo se frotó la entrepierna y lamió sus labios.

—También da buen sexo oral, Heero. No deberías dejar pasar la oportunidad. Es un verdadero artista con esa boca y lengua. Me tragó entero, y eso que no soy nada pequeño. —Sonrió, todavía frotando su renovado empalme, sus ojos sin abandonar los de Heero. Estaba buscando algo, tratando de obtener cierta reacción—. Claro que si lo tuyo es que te lo hagan, conozco a alguien que sería feliz de complacerte.

Heero sintió que un relámpago de dolor, se distribuyó en su cerebro, no era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para desviar su atención del creciente calor en su cuerpo y cómo este correspondía al movimiento de la mano de Duo sobre su erección cubierta. Regresó a su prioridad de retornar a Duo Maxwell a la casa de seguridad.

—No participo en actividades sexuales —declaró con frialdad, y el dolor cedió como una ola en la orilla mientras su cuerpo se calmaba con su propia voz.

Duo dejó de tocarse y llegó a la conclusión que no le gustaba. Suspiró derrotado.

—No puedes culparme por tratar —dijo de modo críptico—. Bien, bien, de vuelta a la casa. Supongo que he terminado aquí. Pero tendrás que ayudarme, Raji tuvo que prácticamente cargarme…

Heero se agachó, y sin esfuerzo, recogió a Duo como si se tratara de un niño. Duo jadeó, aferrándose al cuello del otro chico con inseguridad. Su boca se curvó.

—¡Vaya!, eres fuerte, Heero. Supongo que ser asexual te da tiempo extra para hacer ejercicio, ¿verdad?

Heero ignoró la burla y cargó con facilidad a Duo hacia la base de la colina, a través de un campo y una estrecha línea de árboles. Llegaron a la casa, en donde lo depositó en un sillón raído en la sala principal. Girándose, abrió un gabinete desgastado y sacó un juego de ajedrez. En la mesa baja enfrente del sillón, empezó a ordenar el juego de manera metódica.

—Ah, Heero… —dijo Duo tentativamente, rascando su cabeza con algo de vergüenza—. Como no tienes sexo y eso, es probable que no lo sepas… pero uno puede ponerse, uhm, bueno… Después de estar con Raji necesito asearme, si me entiendes. Además, no creí que hablabas con seriedad sobre jugar ajedrez. No soy muy bueno jugándolo, no tuve mucha oportunidad de aprender juegos como esos en L2.

—No es requerido que seas competente —replicó Heero, levantándolo de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Duo y concluyó—: El juego solo era un vehículo para convencerte de que volvieras. Como expresas seguido tu frustración y aburrimiento, y tiendes a vagar y envolverte en actividades que ponen en peligro nuestra posición, estaba buscando ofrecerte…

—¡Awww! —interrumpió Duo con una sonrisa—. Sentiste pena por mí porque estoy aburrido, ¿y buscaste ayudar?

—No precisamente.

Duo hizo una mueca.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! Creo que nunca haces algo sin un propósito, y la simpatía no está en tu vocabulario. Para futura referencia, ofrecer un juego de ajedrez va más con Quatre o Trowa. Para entretenerme, tienes que ser mucho más básico.

—Explícate —pidió Heero. Duo rió entre dientes.

—Oh, ¡no te la haré tan fácil! Me gustan las sorpresas, tendrás que sorprenderme, hacer mi vida interesante si quieres que deje de vagar por ahí. —Miró a Heero con hostilidad—. Pero todavía voy a salir a la luz del día. ¿Viste que fui cuidadoso?

Heero asintió, concediéndole eso.

—Entonces —siguió Duo, cambiando el tema al entrar al cuarto e ir en dirección al baño—, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Recolectando información —respondió, ayudando a Duo a sentarse al filo de la bañera. No estaba agitado ni sudado, el tono de su voz nivelado y sin dificultad, a pesar de haber cargado a un adolescente que era casi de su tamaño toda esa distancia.

—¿Qué clase de información? —preguntó Duo con una ceja arqueada.

—El área y los movimientos de la tropa alrededor de Deathscythe. Estimé los materiales esenciales para las reparaciones, el tiempo para hacer dichas reparaciones y planes afines para la recuperación de Deathscythe.

Duo se encontraba aliviado. —Así que no ha sido encontrado.

—Obviamente —declaró Heero, caminando a la puerta.

—Ah, gracias, Heero, por revisarlo en mi lugar —dijo Duo, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Heero no pausó su caminar hacia la salida y añadió sin volverse: —No lo hice por ti.

Duo rió. —¡Eres un hueso duro de roer!

Heero lo pensó al regresar a la sala y sentarse en el sillón frente al juego de ajedrez. Se quedó quieto, como si estuviera concentrado, sus manos aparentemente laxas pero listas para saltar a la acción y agarrar cualquier arma que fuera necesaria. Esperó, desacostumbrado a la inacción, su mente repasando sus descubrimientos y tratando de formular un plan para salvar a Deathscythe.

—Entiendo, Raji, pero por favor sé más discreto en el futuro —iba diciendo Quatre, acercándose a la puerta que llevaba a la sala—. Se supone que estabas vigilando a Duo y manteniéndolo ocupado. Admito que acostarse con él fue una extraña elección de diversión, pero hubiera sido más efectivo para mantenerlo bajo techo si es que, en realidad, no hubieran salido.

—Lo siento, amo Quatre —tartamudeó Raji con vergüenza—. No le fallaré de nuevo.

La cálida voz de Quatre respondió con suavidad: —Sé que no, Raji, eres el mejor.

—Gracias, amo Quatre.

Quatre ingresó a la estancia, balanceando una taza de té en su platito y varios libros pequeños a la vez que avanzaba hacia el sillón. No se percató de Heero hasta estar depositando su carga en la mesa baja y ver el juego de ajedrez y las rodillas de Heero. Levantó la mirada y pestañeó ante la rara visión que era Heero Yuy sentado sin hacer algo.

—Hola, Heero —saludó con duda—. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí y leo?

—¿Manuales de especulación? —cuestionó el mencionado, tratando de echarle un vistazo al libro que Quatre había cogido de la mesa.

Quatre se sonrojó y presionó el libro contra su pecho, sentándose lentamente.

—Bueno, de hecho un libro es una novela inglesa de romance y el otro es de poesía.

Heero frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo ese material de lectura ayuda en la guerra?

Quatre puso el libro a su costado en el sillón y se inclinó para agarrar su taza. Tomó un sorbo de té, pensando en una respuesta adecuada.

—Me ayuda a relajarme después de una misión. Mejorar mi estado mental también mejora mi disposición a completar otra misión de forma satisfactoria. —Ojeó a Heero, tratando de leer debajo de su expresión sólida como granito—. ¿Qué haces para tranquilizarte?

—Cuatro horas de ejercicio y dos días de inactividad.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido—. No me di cuenta que habías estado durmiendo. ¿En serio dormiste por dos días completos?

—Era requerido, ya que dormir durante las misiones es usualmente inaceptable —explicó.

Ahora fue Quatre quien frunció el ceño. —¿No duermes en las misiones?

—No —contestó, y quedó en silencio.

Era como sentarse junto a una estatua. Lo ponía tan incómodo como para cambiar sus planes.

—Creo que iré al porche a leer…

—¡Mierda! —dijo una voz—. ¡Heero!, diablos. ¡Quatre! ¡Alguien que me baje de las escaleras!

Heero se puso en pie como un resorte antes de que Quatre bajara su té.

Quatre miró con los ojos como platos a Heero subiendo los peldaños de en dos hasta alcanzar a Duo. Sin dubitación, lo levantó y lo bajó sin esfuerzos. Duo le sonrió a Quatre mientras Heero lo ponía en el sillón cerca del juego de ajedrez y al lado del árabe rubio.

—Estás determinado a jugar esto, ¿cierto, Heero? —Duo lanzó una risotada—. Bajaba por una merienda, no esperaba encontrarte esperándome.

El cabello de Duo brillaba por su ducha, colgaba en mechones húmedos a su alrededor, sin estar atado y secando en una toalla puesta sobre sus hombros. Se había puesto pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta también negra. Sus delgadas extremidades estaban pálidas, con moretones e hinchadas como si todavía estuvieran sanándose. Todo era un contraste que lo hacía lucir maltratado. Con esa apariencia, su cara sonriente era extraña.

Heero gruñó:

—Te informé que el juego en sí mismo no era relevante. Darte información objetiva que te haga entender la importancia de estar encubierto sí lo es. También está el asunto de Deathscythe. Debemos acordar un horario de planeación y ejercicios de entrenamiento que aseguren el éxito de la recuperación de tu gundam.

Duo miró las manos vacías de Heero. —No veo lápices, laptops o mapas.

—Me acuerdo de todo perfectamente. Te suministraré un plan detallado por escrito después de nuestra discusión.

Duo miró con brevedad a Quatre, que le devolvió la mirada, confusión en sus facciones. Duo volteó hacia Heero.

—Si el juego no es importante para lograr algo de eso, ¿por qué estás sentado aquí y no el cuarto de mapas, la sala de recibo, la librería o incluso en tu habitación?

Heero se sintió enrojecer. ¿Por qué había buscado alcanzar la posición actual? El dolor amenazó. Luchó contra su mente, luchó contra el extraño deseo de querer ignorar su entrenamiento para jugar ajedrez con Duo sin ningún propósito además de tener su compañía. Heero luchó contra ese anhelo, era erróneo. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Tenían una misión que discutir. La compañía de Duo sería obtenida de igual modo, pero jugar ajedrez era más deseable. ¿Por qué?

Duo esperó, sin entender que Heero estaba en la cúspide de un tormento inimaginable, del cual se salvó a sí mismo con un pensamiento lanzado desde su subconsciente como un salvavidas. Empezó a relajarse y a hablar, sabiendo que su condicionamiento estaría conforme con el propósito encontrado.

—Quiero probar tu sentido de estrategia —dijo con certeza—. El ajedrez es un juego de tácticas en el cual se necesita pensar de antemano y en la resolución de problemas. Me ayudará a medir los parámetros de nuestras misiones y encajar mejor tus habilidades.

Duo asintió con seriedad y sonrió.

—¿Y querías divertirte, no? —Heero comenzó a protestar pero Duo rechazó cualquier queja con un movimiento de mano—. Ok, dispón todo y te mostraré cómo piensa Shinigami.

Quatre levantó su té y sus libros.

—Creo que buscaré un lugar más calmado —suspiró y enfiló hacia su dormitorio. Echó un vistazo y vio a Duo parlotear alegremente y a Heero mirando con enfado las piezas de ajedrez, preparándose para hacer su primer movimiento. Podía sentir la atracción entre ellos tan fuerte como un cable de acero. Lo desconcertaba. Eran tan diferentes, con personalidades tan opuestas.

Quatre llegó a su cuarto. Después de ingresar y cerrar la puerta, colocó su té y los libros en el velador, tomándose un momento para estirarse. Consideró que tomar una siesta era mejor, se sentía exhausto después de ver a Heero y a Duo evadiéndose verbalmente.

Manos fuertes y demandantes se cerraron alrededor de Quatre de modo posesivo. De inmediato, supo quién era y no se sintió alarmado. Una mano bajó hasta sus pantalones, capturando su sexo; fue acariciado con dureza, el otro sujeto sosteniéndolo contra un cuerpo alto y compacto, una erección evidente presionada contra su trasero.

Inclinándolo sobre el borde de la cama, los pantalones de Quatre fueron bajados y un pene empujó dentro de él, la mano prosiguiendo con su tormentosa masturbación.

Quatre se removió con incomodidad. Para esta clase de circunstancias se mantenía lubricado, la experiencia le había enseñado, pero su atacante seguía siendo grande y duro, y él era estrecho. Las arremetidas siguieron viciosamente en estocadas animales mientras el otro cuerpo se estiraba sobre su espalda. Dientes sujetaron el lóbulo de su oreja y mordieron. Una lengua lamió su mejilla y la mano que tenía atrapada su erección apretó antes de moverse hacia la base y atrapar sus testículos. Manteniéndolo cautivo, Trowa Barton empujó tan profundo como pudo y gruñó «Te amo» al llegar al orgasmo.

Sin aliviarlo, Trowa había desaparecido, la puerta cerrándose con cuidado detrás de él. Quatre se enderezó, los pantalones en sus tobillos, y semen y lubricante dejando un rastro que bajaba por sus muslos. Sonrió con calidez, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándose los pantalones para ir al baño a limpiarse y librarse de su erección. Trowa hacía el amor siempre de manera silenciosa e inesperada, pero Quatre encontraba lo divertido en ello, el placer de ser poseído y sumiso ante esa clase de lujuria. Trowa no le hacía daño, nunca se iba sin proclamar su amor, pero el piloto de Heavyarms todavía era un enigma, siempre callado, observador; un misterio que Quatre esperaba resolver algún día. Y quería hacerlo porque, un tiempo atrás, había descubierto que también lo amaba.

Quatre hizo una pausa y abrió la ducha. Pensó de nuevo en Heero y Duo, sentados enfrente del juego de ajedrez y luchando para entender lo que habían empezado a sentir el uno por el otro. Pensaba que era experimento raro, disparejo y tal vez condenado al desastre, ¿pero quién era para juzgar esas cosas? Él tenía un amante que era una mera sombra lujuriosa con la que no había intercambiado más de una docena de oraciones. Esperaba obtener algo más en el futuro. No tenía ningún derecho a negarles a Duo y a Heero esa misma clase de esperanza.

—¡Jaque mate! —la voz de Duo chilló, elevándose incluso a través de las paredes.

Quatre cerró la ducha, en espera de la respuesta de Heero.

—Hiciste trampa.

—Sí, lo hice —contestó Duo—, pero así es como soy. Soy un tramposo, no juego siguiendo las reglas, Heero. No dejo que la gente me diga que haga las cosas de cierta forma si hay otro método que puede ser mejor. Hice trampa y gané.

Quatre podía imaginarse a Heero, peleando con ese concepto, y sonrió, abriendo de nuevo la ducha. Esperaba que la inventiva de Duo los guiara en sus obstáculos. Estaba seguro que habría muchos.


	8. Red Glare 8

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Red Glare #8**

* * *

Duo conectó un codo en el duro vientre de Heero. Teniendo en cuenta el poco efecto que tendría, utilizó la punta afilada de dicho codo para hacerlo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio. Giró y consiguió propinarle una patada en la barbilla y luego se echó hacia atrás, haciendo caso omiso de los latidos de su pierna y su brazo. Heero se tambaleó, pero solo parpadeó mientras recuperaba el balance, y enfrentaba a Duo de nuevo, preparado para atacar.

Duo levantó las manos, sonriendo. —¿Eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Heero dejó su posición de batalla y se enderezó, relajado, tanto como una pantera preparada para saltar en cualquier momento. Asintió una vez.

—Veo que estás listo para acompañarme en esta misión —dijo en tono de afirmación.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló Duo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y frotándose las manos con regocijo—. ¡No puedo esperar para tener a Deathscythe de vuelta! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Heero cogió una toalla de mano de un banco y se limpió el sudor de la cara. En ese pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, bien escondido por enrejados y árboles sobresalientes, no había medido sus movimientos con Duo. Le complacía que el piloto se hubiese recuperado rápidamente. El avanzado tratamiento médico había valido todo el problema y peligro que había arriesgado para conseguirlo, pero algo se alzó en medio de esa complacencia, desconcertándolo. Era una ligera preocupación y una cantidad infinitesimal de decepción.

La preocupación parecía estar atada al peligro de la misión de rescate, pero la decepción tenía una fuente más inquietante. Una parte de Heero no quería que el tiempo de inactividad de Duo terminase. Ya completamente recuperado e integrado al servicio activo, Duo Maxwell estaría luchando en la guerra de nuevo, y Heero volvería a trabajar en solitario y sus caminos rara vez se cruzarían.

La reunión de todos los pilotos en una misma casa de seguridad era excepcional y sin probabilidades de que se repitiese. Era demasiado peligroso.

—Tan pronto como sea posible —respondió Heero—. Los otros no tardarán en dejar la casa. Wufei atacará una fábrica de mobile suits africana, y Trowa y Quatre estarán trabajando juntos para destruir un sector de embarque. Tan rápido como se logre nuestra misión de recuperar al Deathscythe, tendremos que llevarlo a donde se pueda reparar sin que nadie más se entere. Quatre coordinará su red para adquirir un lugar adecuado para ello. Entonces, estarás por tu cuenta. Yo tengo que volver a nuestra misión anterior y terminar el trabajo.

Duo se notó preocupado, dejándose caer en un banco de madera. Retiró el flequillo castaño de su rostro.

—Estoy a favor de ir por Deathscythe y arreglarlo lo más rápido que se pueda, pero esa planta de Oz no era pan comido, Heero. Me enviaron como tu compañero por una razón, es un trabajo de dos.

—Conseguir que Deathscythe vuelva a estar operativo es tu principal prioridad. —Heero sintió que no era necesario decirlo. Era obvio, otra línea de acción era impensable. También era obvio que Duo trataba de pensar en alguna otra solución.

—¿Dónde va a ser tu base de operaciones? —preguntó Duo.

—Clasificado —respondió Heero, secamente—. Si llegases a ser capturado y te interrogan, dicha información dada al enemigo podría resultar en una misión fallida, así como también en mi captura.

—Sí, me doy cuenta, pero tal vez tú puedas darte cuenta que hacerme saber tu paradero, y mantenerte en contacto conmigo o con los demás, podría ayudarte a lograr tu misión si llegas a tener problemas.

—Problemas… —Heero hizo eco a sus palabras con el ceño fruncido.

Duo arqueó una ceja burlonamente. —Problemas, como todos los que causaste en el primer intento. Si no hubiera estado allí para salvar tu trasero…

—Para empezar, si no hubieras estado, no habría habido ningún 'problema' —espetó Heero.

—¡Estabas husmeando en mis asuntos! —Duo gruñó y se puso en pie, justo frente al otro, con las manos en las caderas—. Y hablando de husmear, ¡teníamos todo en nuestras manos, y vas tú y lo tiras a la basura porque querías enterarte de algo! ¡No confías en mí, no confías en los demás y creo que ni confías en ti mismo, Yuy! Necesitas a alguien que cuide tu espalda, alguien que te vaya a ayudar cuando tu autoimagen insufrible de perfección pierda brillo.

—Informarme acerca de tu pasado era necesario —dijo Heero crispado, con las manos hechas puños—. Si hubieras estado aliado con Oz, si hubieras estado dispuesto a utilizarme para saber en dónde se encontraban los otros pilotos...

—¡No creo que esa fuese la razón en absoluto! —acusó Duo con los ojos entrecerrados. El gesto en su cara se había vuelto suspicaz.

Heero estaba confundido. La ira se anudaba en su ser y no sabía cómo responder a una acusación tan extraña. Mantuvo su mirada fija al punto que pareció confirmar, en la mente de Duo, que su suposición era correcta.

—Creo que lo que querías era saber más acerca de mí porque estás 'interesado' —dijo Duo clara y cuidadosamente.

—¿Interesado? —repitió Heero, aún más confundido.

—Interesado, es decir, 'atraído por mi encanto' —clarificó Duo, acercándose hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz con Heero—. Claro que lo estás, ¿no?

—No entiendo —respondió Heero.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó Duo con un guiño y luego se inclinó y lo besó; deslizó la lengua por los labios de un sorprendido Heero, llenando su boca con una extraordinaria calidez.

Heero sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo por completo. Se estremeció, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de detener esa maravillosa sensación de calor que se formaba en su ingle y que tenía conexión directa con la cálida lengua llenando su boca. Sorprendido, deseó que terminara, y a la vez, que no lo hiciera. Sus manos comenzaron a levantarse, pero las de Duo ya se deslizaban alrededor de su delgada cintura, estrechando su agarre.

Duo sonrió contra su boca, diabólico, con esa sexy sonrisa pícara en su rostro de Shinigami tan cerca del suyo. Unas manos bajaron hacia sus nalgas y lo sacudieron con rudeza contra el abultamiento en los pantalones de Duo, Heero abrió involuntariamente sus rodillas, permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas. Se tambalearon, pero Duo lo sostuvo.

—Eres travieso, Heero Yuy —respiró Duo contra él. Sacó su lengua y delineó sus labios antes de chuparlos con enorme gusto.

Heero, de repente, lo deseó, y la reacción se mezcló con su confusión. Nunca antes había 'deseado' a alguien así. El dolor no le había permitido llegar tan lejos. Sabía que era la confusión lo que lo mantenía a raya, pero eso duraría poco y sabía qué pasaría a continuación: tan pronto como sus pensamientos se formularon, y la _necesidad_ y la reacción a lo que Duo provocaba se cristalizaron, su mente comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. El dolor lo atravesó de inmediato. No pudo evitar un grito mientras retrocedía, el instinto intentándole hacer escapar de su sufrimiento, incluso si este se hallaba solo dentro de su cabeza.

El dolor subió a un nivel insoportable y luego, misericordiosamente, Heero se desmayó con la voz frenética de Duo gritándole palabras ininteligibles.

Alguien estaba tarareando… Música clásica. «Quatre», dedujo Heero en su mente, saliendo de la oscuridad. Se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que el tranquilo tatareo se convirtiese en el telón de fondo para su crítico examen de conciencia.

Cuerpo: moretones, dolor de cabeza y una ligera desorientación fácilmente compensada. Mente: estable y bajo control. Situación… Para empezar, era difícil de considerar cuando ciertos pensamientos lo habían puesto en aquella cama. Se mantuvo quieto, buscando reafirmar lo que sabía. Duo Maxwell era un piloto y un soldado en esta guerra. NO era un amigo, NO era un compañero de ninguna manera. Era una herramienta, un arma para el momento en el que tuviese necesidad de usarlo. La promiscuidad sexual y la imprevisibilidad de Duo habían afectado su rendimiento, y no permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Después de que Deathscythe fuese asegurado, estaba decidido a evitar a Duo Maxwell. Una vez que presentase su informe al Dr. J, estaba seguro de que el doctor lo entendería y no trataría de emparejarlo más con alguien con una personalidad tan volátil.

—Estás despierto —dijo Quatre en voz baja y Heero se preguntó cómo lo había sabido. Había estado estático, ni siquiera su respiración había dado indicios de ello. El perspicaz árabe se escuchaba paciente—. No tienes que fingir conmigo, Heero. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

Heero abrió los ojos y volteó hacia un lado. Quatre estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, su azul y dulce mirada dirigida al estoico piloto.

—No necesito tu ayuda —respondió Heero con voz ronca.

—¿No? —Quatre parecía dudoso—. Duo nos dijo que sufriste un ataque de algún tipo. ¿Te ocurre con frecuencia?

—No —respondió—. Cuando se producen, no son debilitantes. —Se sentó y empujó las mantas a un lado. No llevaba nada, pero se sentía consciente de su propio cuerpo.

—Heero... —Quatre frunció los labios, inseguro de cuántas preguntas toleraría Heero—. Me preocupa que Duo y tú vayan a la misión de rescate. Él no está tan bien como le gustaría que todos creyéramos, y tú... si llegaras a tener uno de estos ataques en un punto crítico…

—No va a ocurrir de nuevo —afirmó Heero con gravedad—. He eliminado la causa.

Quatre frunció el ceño. —¿Y cuál era?

Heero se enderezó en un movimiento fluido y cogió su ropa. Hizo caso omiso de los dolores, del malestar y el vértigo. Era crucial que reajustase su plan de la misión para mantener el contacto con Duo a un mínimo nivel.

—Es clasificado —dijo distraídamente y fue a la mesa donde su computadora portátil le estaba esperando. Al abrirla, ignoró a Quatre como si hubiese dejado de existir.

El rubio se levantó y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, puedo ver que crees saber lo que estás haciendo. Iré a tranquilizar a Duo y comunicarle que estás bien.

Heero frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

Quatre levantó sus doradas cejas. —Sufriste una convulsión a sus pies, Heero, y no sabe por qué. Si no puedo explicarle la razón, por lo menos le aseguraré que no fue su culpa. Estaba muy molesto consigo mismo.

—Dile que estaré listo para la misión, tal como estaba previsto.

Heero lo miró por encima del hombro mientras repasaba su plan en la computadora portátil.

—Eso no era lo que le preocupaba, Heero —aclaró Quatre—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Heero sintió un ligero pinchazo de sorpresa y una sensación agradable, que casi de inmediato y con brutalidad, alejó de sí.

—Informa a Duo que estoy apto para la misión —repitió sin emoción.

Era su forma de despedirlo. Cuando Quatre volvió a suspirar y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Heero concentró toda su atención en sus planes, cambiándola para que su participación fuese casi inexistente.

—¿Otra vez dolor de cabeza?

Duo gimió en respuesta. Tendido en su cama, su rostro estaba oculto detrás de un paño frío y húmedo.

—¡Si abres esas cortinas, voy a dispararte a morir, Quat!

Quatre quitó las manos de las cortinas y se volvió para regresar a la cama de Duo. Bajó la vista hacia el piloto de Deathscythe y exhaló.

—Heero y tú están siendo demasiado tercos. No estás listo para ir a cualquier misión. Todavía no sabemos por qué estás teniendo estos dolores de cabeza y Heero...

—Puedo funcionar con un dolor de cabeza, Quat, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre Heero —dijo Duo de modo pensativo—: Parecía que estaba sufriendo muchísimo dolor y luego, simplemente se desmayó.

—No fuiste muy claro en lo que estaban haciendo antes de que sucediera —señaló Quatre.

Duo se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento recorrió su dolorida cabeza.

—Peleamos. Le dije a Heero que estaba listo para ir a buscar a Deathscythe. Concordó conmigo. Y… bueno, supongo que lo provoqué. Es un maldito cara de piedra. Quería una reacción, cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiese provocarle, así que le molesté diciéndole que estaba interesado en mí y… bien, lo besé. Estaba… —Duo se lamió los labios ante el recuerdo—, sorprendido. Creo que hasta empezó a excitarse con la idea. Nunca pensé que fuese gay o bi, pero hay ocasiones en las que no se sabe. Justo cuando llegaba a pensar que debajo de ese exterior de soldado, frío y pétreo, había un adolescente normal y calenturiento, sufrió una convulsión. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me asusté!

Quatre frunció el ceño. —Heero me dijo que ya los sufría desde antes y que no te preocuparas. También que estaría listo para la misión.

—¡Al demonio con eso! —replicó Duo. Se quitó el trapo húmedo y se frotó la frente, sus ojos amatista encontraron los de Quatre—. Después de que estropeara la última misión, tuvo una convulsión casi de inmediato. A mi parecer, esa no es una demostración de estar bajo control. ¿Heero trata de convencerte de que sí puede controlarlas?

—Sí —respondió Quatre—, aunque no me explicó por qué o qué los causa.

Duo consideró lo que sabía. —Bueno, parece que tuvo una convulsión después de estropear la misión. Esta última convulsión fue después de que yo, uhm, me frotara contra él y le diese una probada de mi lengua.

—¡Duo! —protestó Quatre, escandalizado.

Duo frunció el ceño. —¡No pretendas ser un mojigato, Quatre! Sé que Trowa y tú están haciendo algo más que mirarse el uno al otro. Mi habitación se encuentra al lado de la de ustedes, ¿recuerdas? Y unas cuántas veces ha habido tanto ruido que suena como si Trowa se hubiese traído el circo consigo.

Quatre se ruborizó. —¡Es privado!

—¡Entonces deja de hacer tanto ruido! ¡Porque no puedo dejar de escuchar cuando te corres, Quat! Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar por qué oigo esa parte después de que Trowa se ha ido.

Quatre se sonrojó aún más. —Si estás intentando avergonzarme, te recuerdo que tú tienes muchas más cosas embarazosas en tu haber. Si mal no recuerdo, te las arreglaste para desflorar a la mitad de mis criadas en nuestra última casa segura.

Duo sonrió. —Fui amable con ellas.

—Y parece que estás tratando de hacer lo mismo con los Maguanacs —gruñó Quatre—. Ten cuidado o Rashid te castrará. Los jóvenes son como hijos para él.

Duo frunció el ceño, incómodo ante la idea y cruzando instintivamente las piernas.

—Esto me está destrozando la cabeza y hemos abandonado el tema por completo —se quejó—. Tú follas, ¡y yo también, y mucho! No necesitamos hablarlo. Volvamos a hablar de Heero Yuy.

Quatre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero si estábamos hablando de él. Creo que estabas sugiriendo que el estrés podría provocar una convulsión. ¿Será el estrés de un enamoramiento? ¿Estrés sexual? Eso último no puede ser. Ha estado en situaciones muy peligrosas, volátiles y nunca hubo problemas.

Duo puso la toalla fría encima de su cara, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—No tiene sentido, lo sé, pero debe que ser algo que ate juntas las dos incidencias. Si Heero dice que puede controlarlo, entonces hay un catalizador que puede evitarse.

—Conozco a un factor común, uno con el que Heero no había tenido que lidiar antes —expresó Quatre con cuidado, no muy seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Duo.

Duo se quitó la toalla mojada y miró a Quatre, sorprendido. —¿Y cuál es ese factor?

—Tú —contestó.


	9. Down Below 9

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Down Below #9**

* * *

—¿Fibras de algodón?

—No.

—¿Caucho?

—No.

—Te pateé con la planta de caucho de mis botas. ¿Estás seguro que no es ese material?

—Sí.

—¿Sí de que lo fue o sí de que sabes que no fue? —Un suspiro—. ¿Qué significa?

—De aquí en adelante caminaremos.

—¿En serio? ¿Dijiste todo eso con un suspiro de descontento?

—Idiota.

Duo sonrió, abriendo la puerta del transporte y bajándose. Heero había conducido fuera de la carretera hacia un sitio con pinos. Estaba bien escondido, pero el otro adolescente estaba rompiendo ramas y colocándolas en el vehículo para ocultarlo mejor.

—Se marchitarán y alguien lo notará —señaló Duo, a pesar de que empezó a ayudar.

—No te tardarás tanto —contestó Heero—. No te salgas del plan que diseñé para ti, lleva a Deathscythe al hangar que Quatre ha preparado al oeste. Tienes las coordenadas memorizadas. ¿Entendido?

—Síiiii —replicó Duo, finalizando el trabajo con las ramas y sacando su mochila de la cabina de la furgoneta.

Ambos vestían ropa verde y marrón de camuflaje, pero Duo estaba utilizando lentes de sol oscuros con una gorra militar que escondía sus facciones, que a opinión de Heero eran demasiado reconocibles. Su larga trenza había sido metida dentro del uniforme, el bulto que formaba escondido por la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Un buen disfraz para alguien que trataba de hacerse pasar por un soldado de Oz revisando el bosque. Un disfraz asqueroso para un joven delgado con un memorable rostro pícaro y un par único de ojos amatistas.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Yuy? —preguntó Duo con una sonrisa—. No creo que tenga tiempo para otra sesión de fricción y restriego, pero tal vez después de la misión podamos…

—No habrá más contacto entre nosotros —expuso Heero con frialdad, girándose.

Su declaración suscitó un inesperado silencio. Miró por sobre su hombro y se encontró a Duo observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Una emoción de aflicción fue removida con rapidez y Duo se puso su máscara de despreocupación de nuevo.

—Tú sales perdiendo, Heero —resopló—. Hay muchos beneficios de ser el amigo de Duo Maxwell.

—Trabajo solo —replicó, levantando su propia mochila. Empezó a caminar, pero la voz sobresaltada de Duo lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Heero dijo con los dientes apretados: —Terminarás tú solo. La mayoría de las patrullas de Oz se han retirado del área y tienes habilidad para escabullirte. No creo que haya problemas para rescatar a Deathscythe. Yo tengo mi propia misión a la cual retornar y finalizar.

—Umh, Heero.

—¿Duo? —estalló impacientemente. Estaba pasando otra vez, ese sentimiento de no querer separarse de Duo, de preocuparse por él, rechazando que la soledad y el silencio volvieran a su vida. Ahogó el sentimiento con dureza.

Duo luchaba para admitir algo, pero su orgullo se entrometía. Al fin dijo: —Planeaba que vinieras conmigo y me dieras una mano.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que te acompañaría?

Duo sonó irritado. —No lo sé, ¿quizá toda la planeación y el tiempo personal que invertiste en esto? Quizá fue estúpido de mi parte asumir que…

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente competente para lograr la misión por tu cuenta? —interrumpió Heero, yendo al grano.

Duo siseó con furia, pero fue forzado a aceptar que era cierto.

—Sí. ¡Hace poco estaba en mi lecho de muerte, Yuy! No puedes esperar que esté corriendo y trepando grandes rocas como si fuera una maldita cabra montesa, encima cargando una mochila con armas y piezas, ¡y no necesitar ayuda!

Heero regresó sobre sus pasos y miró a Duo a los ojos con hostilidad.

—¡Comprometiste la misión al darme información falsa! Si no estás listo, no hay más opción que suspenderla y regresar a la base de operaciones.

—A menos que vayas conmigo y me ayudes —corrigió Duo—. ¿Cuánto puede demorar, Heero? Unas pocas horas de caminata y llegamos. Pondré a Deathscythe operativo y puedes dejarme después de eso. Transformaré en carne molida a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino.

—No, ¡es inaceptable! —hirvió Heero.

Duo pestañeó.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué? —presionó, presintiendo una repentina vulnerabilidad en Heero y cuestionándose qué era—. Explica tu lógica.

Heero no podía hacerlo sin revelar información personal. Su entrenamiento no se lo permitía.

—Somos incompatibles. —Era lo máximo que podía divulgar.

Duo estrechó los ojos. —No te agrado, ¿es eso lo que dices?

—No es importante para la misión —negó Heero.

—Bien, porque no te creería incluso si me lo dices. Eres frío como una roca espacial, Yuy, pero puedo notar que te gusta estar a mi alrededor.

—Mis gustos y disgustos no son…

—… de importancia —finalizó Duo—. ¡Ajá!, no lo estás negando. —Sonrió—. Está bien, Heero. De hecho, tú también me gustas. No sé por qué, considerando que no eres el señor Personalidad, y que tampoco eres mi tipo. Me gustan dispuestos y serviciales, no fríos e imposibles de obtener.

Duo estiró las manos, como invitándolo a que se acercara. Lucía un poco avergonzado y se percató de que decía la verdad. Si bien establecía que nunca mentía, el chico tendía más a evadir las preguntas que a ofrecer la verdad.

—¿Ves? —continuó Duo—. Puedo admitir que te encuentro agradable. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?

—No —gruñó Heero—. Esta conversación no tiene ningún propósito. Tu inhabilidad para llevar a cabo la misión debería ser el tema.

Duo suspiró y dejó caer sus manos.

—Ok, si así es como lo quieres —guiñó un ojo—, pero ambos sabemos que me abriste las piernas.

Heero sintió una dentellada de enojo. Casi alzó un puño, queriendo aplastarlo contra la cara petulante de Duo. Se contuvo con esfuerzo. El otro piloto se había encargado de golpear algo sensible dentro de él y dolía. Era su actitud, cómo vulgarizaba el momento en el jardín en el que él había sentido algo fuerte entre ellos. Algo que todavía no entendía, pero sobre lo cual se sentía extrañamente protector; lo molestaba, hería y enfurecía.

—¡No es importante! —volvió a gruñir Heero, y sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo—. Deja de pensar en eso. Deja de pensar en eso. Enfócate en la misión. La misión lo es todo. La debilidad corporal no es tolerable. Las emociones son una responsabilidad. Soy un arma. Duo Maxwell solo es una herramienta.

—¿Ah? —Duo lucía pálido y desconcertado, sus ojos abiertos en toda su capacidad. Parpadeó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir—: ¿Qué acaba de pasa **r**? ¿Eres tan fanático a la causa que no entiendes que los medios no justifican el fin? ¿O la gente que te lavó el cerebro no lo entiende? No soy una "herramienta", tú no eres un "arma". Es posible que sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas para que las colonias y la Tierra puedan tener libertad y paz, pero yo, al menos, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar también mi humanidad. Soy Duo Maxwell, una persona que vive, respira y siente. Sangro color rojo, siento dolor, y tengo muchas emociones. Incluso así cumplo con el trabajo, Yuy, no se entromete en mi camino de volar el trasero de Oz. —Duo le dio un tirón a la mochila en su hombro—. Lamento no haber sido directo contigo acerca de mi condición física. Supongo que solo soy un humano orgulloso, ineficiente y frágil que quiere su gran juguete de vuelta. Así que necesito tu ayuda. Prometo no toquetearte o imponerte mi amistad si así lo quieres, pero tenemos que estar en esto juntos, ¿ok?

Heero prefería a Duo enfadado sobre el Duo amistoso. El primero lo enojada en retorno y eliminaba el peligro de reacciones y emociones no deseadas. Todavía se cuestionaba cómo el otro piloto era capaz de sacudir su perfecto control. El dolor siempre había sido un freno. Lo había vuelto un eunuco sexual y emocional. Sin embargo, Duo podía alcanzarlo, hacerle sentir cosas, hacer que su cuerpo y mente ignoraran la amenaza de agonía infernal por el simple acto de sonreír, o ser amigable…

No podía pensar en aquello, no resolvería el misterio sin invitar a que el dolor lo invadiera de nuevo. Era mejor estar enojado y no analizar por qué un adolescente con cara pícara y ojos amatistas podía remover cada cimiento de su entrenamiento como si hubiese sido construido en arena.

Heero asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido, permitiéndose estar irritado por la posición en la que estaba forzado a estar. Debía escoltar a Duo, que estaba débil, a reclamar su gundam, el cual tal vez ni siquiera estaba en forma para pilotear.

Duo recuperó su sonrisa, pero era cortante. Estaba molesto, pero se negaba a mostrarlo. Se encontraba acostumbrado a hombres y mujeres cayendo a sus pies y bajo el hechizo de su encanto sin fallas. Heero lo había rechazado de la peor manera, dejándolo con resquemor y sin palabras. No le gustaba que alguien que le hubiera quitado toda su humanidad en unas pocas palabras, despojándolo de su c… Duo se congeló con ese pensamiento. Estaba pensándolo, con el corazón también, pero se sentía incapaz de perseguir esa idea. Lo interrumpió y lo enterró. Heero solo había sido otra posibilidad de conquista, otro cuerpo dispuesto del montón, otro polvo, simple y conciso, ¿verdad? Era una mentira, pero Duo no tenía ningún escrúpulo para mentirse a sí mismo.

—¿Y bien? Ven conmigo y garantiza que saque mi gundam, o ve a hacer tus asuntos y arriésgate a que colapse en el bosque, sea capturado por las patrullas de Oz y revele la ubicación de Deathscythe.

La mano de Heero dio un tirón hacia su pistola, pero no la sacó. El rostro de Duo se allanó, sabiendo qué significaba ese movimiento. Heero estaba listo para matarlo y mantenerlo en silencio, pero estaba más dispuesto a sufrir su presencia peligrosa y asegurarse de que la misión fuera exitosa.

Forzó una sonrisa y se volteó para empezar a caminar hacia el bosque. Heero lo siguió sin una palabra y la sonrisa se volvió menos forzada y más relajada.

—¿Calcetines de poliéster? ¿Tal vez eso fue lo que te hizo desmayar?

—No estaba usando calcetines de poliéster —contestó Heero, confuso de por qué Duo estaba regresando al tema de conversación de antes, como si el intercambio de después no hubiera ocurrido.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Duo, pensativo.

«Exasperante», pensó Heero, y se preguntó si Duo no había enloquecido. —¿Entonces por qué sacaste esa conclusión?

—Bueno, no me vas a decir la razón real por la cual tuviste un ataque y te desmayaste —ilustró Duo—, a pesar de que sabes qué lo causó. Pensé que si te irritaba lo suficiente con estúpidas suposiciones, te cansarías y me dirías.

—¿Por qué me revelas tu plan? —preguntó Heero, aún más desorientado.

—Porque decidí que sería más irritante dejarte saber qué planeo —Duo rió entre dientes—. Así que… ¿Luz solar?

—No había —replicó.

—Así es, estaba nublado —Duo estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Qué tal…?

—Tu plan no va a funcionar —interrumpió Heero con enfado—. No te contaría información personal a ti.

Duo le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro y sonrió en un gesto genuino. —Ya lo has hecho.

—Explícate —demandó Heero con dureza.

—Dices que no quieres estar conmigo, pero aquí estás. Dices que solo soy una herramienta, pero si realmente lo pensaras, no estarías contestando mi estúpida plática. Tienes sentimientos adentro de ti, Heero, por más que trates de negarlos.

—No trato de negarlos, pero no puedo dejar que me afecten de ningún modo.

—¿No te dieron a elegir? —preguntó Duo con una voz llena de simpatía y un poco de horror.

—¿Elegir? —hizo eco.

—Se acercaron a ti y dijeron, "¿oye, Heero, te importaría desligarte de todo lo que hace que valga la pena vivir para ser nuestro piloto gundam?", ¿o simplemente lo hicieron?

—No hubo elección —contestó, y de ahí en adelante no dijo más, negándose a escuchar o dejarse arrastrar en la conversación de Duo. Ese discurso lo enfadaba, pero no era un enfado que iba en dirección a Duo. Había mejores blancos, blancos de su pasado y de su presente, los hombres que lo habían moldeado a lo que era ahora.

Duo estaba frotándose la frente, Heero lo notó, así como notaba todo con la precisión de una máquina. Todavía sufría de dolores de cabeza, asumió, y empezó a preguntarse si acaso los doctores no habían cometido un error adrede que mataría lentamente al piloto de Deathscythe. Lúgubremente, apreció esa fortaleza de Duo para continuar, pero la preocupación de nuevo carcomió su subconsciente. La lógica le dictaba que no podía permitirse perder un piloto gundam, pero perder a Duo en particular retorcía sus entrañas de manera incómoda; provocaba que su ira incrementara y aún no era dirigida a Duo, sino a un grupo de doctores. Sintió una sensación de recompensa invadiendo su sistema en respuesta a su ira, pero no fue indulgente. Demasiada ira también ponía en peligro la misión.

Duo realizó la caminata hacia Deathscythe sin problemas, aunque estaba sudando y con las mejillas rojas. El gundam camuflado le hizo sonreír y acarició una pierna de metal con afecto, pero se sentó y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

—D-dame unos minutos, ¿ok, Heero? —exhaló a través de lo que sin duda era un dolor intenso.

Heero asintió y empezó a desempacar las herramientas de Duo y las piezas, poniéndolas en el suelo de forma metódica y haciendo un inventario. Cuando acabó, levantó la vista y vio que Duo **se** había quedado dormido, su cara lívida y perlada de sudor.

Heero se enderezó y con lentitud le tocó la piel. Estaba húmeda y pegajosa, y Duo no reaccionó. Maxwell era un soldado, debía de haber reaccionado, debía de haber sacado un arma. No se había quedado dormido, conjeturó Heero. Estaba desmayado.

Misión fallida. Heero asimiló esa información y se negó a aceptarla. Duo descansaría y despertaría listo para pilotear a Deathscythe. Solo necesitaba tiempo; mientras tanto, Heero adecuaría el gundam para el viaje.

Echó a Duo en el suelo en una cama de hojas muertas y se encontró apartando el cabello húmedo de la cara del otro adolescente. Relajado, Duo lucía muy joven. Tenía pocas cicatrices, una en especial debajo de sus labios. ¿Era relacionada a la guerra o a su infancia? Heero la recorrió con un dedo, Duo tembló bajo su toque, pero no se despertó.

Heero retiró su mano, repentinamente curioso sobre el pasado de Duo. Quería saber más sobre él y aquello no tenía que ver con el propósito de una misión. El piloto lo intrigaba por su conocimiento de la gente, sus aptitudes, su pericia para manipular a los otros, a él, sobre todo. Era justo que se preguntara qué tipo de entrenamiento le había dado esas habilidades, ¿cierto? Si Duo moría, la información estaría perdida.

El misterio que era Duo Maxwell nunca sería resuelto y Heero se descubría queriendo resolverlo.

—No mueras —murmuró, ignorando la amenaza de dolor en su propia cabeza.

Se apaciguó al dejar a Duo para trabajar en Deathscythe, pero sus pensamientos no abandonaron el cuerpo desmayado.


	10. Rewire 10

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Rewire #10**

Nota: ¡Que tengan unas felices fiestas! Este es el penúltimo capítulo~

* * *

Duo todavía no estaba despierto. Se acuclilló a su lado y revisó su pulso. Era irregular. Su piel estaba lívida y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente, su flequillo castaño cubriéndola. Cuando lo vio temblar, sacó una manta térmica de su mochila y la desdobló concienzudamente.

Las reparaciones de Deathscythe no estaban completas y la noche caía con rapidez en el bosque montañoso. No debería de haber sido así. Heero había previsto cada eventualidad, hecho réplicas computarizadas de la colisión y estimado los daños para obtener el máximo grado de exactitud. Sus suposiciones habían sido en extremo precisas, las partes que le había dicho a Duo que llevara eran las requeridas. El tiempo calculado también debería de haber coincidido.

Cubrió a Duo con la manta y se puso en pie, mirando el bosque oscuro y luego a Deathscythe camuflado. Había previsto todo, excepto a Duo. De nuevo lo impredecible que era lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

Duo había modificado a Deathscythe, creando seguridad para los controles computacionales y cambiando los paneles de las áreas delicadas por reforzadas y resguardadas con códigos. Había aprendido la lección después de que se conocieron y Heero robara partes de Deathscythe para su propio gundam.

Heero sabía que podía superar todos los intentos de Duo de protección, pero se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginar el tiempo que le tomaría. Había establecido parámetros y tenía que conducirse a fin de cumplirlos.

—Hn, Heero —murmuró Duo de pronto.

Esperanzado, bajó la mirada, y se arrodilló cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos bajo sus párpados caídos.

—¿De nuevo me estoy muriendo? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Heero volvió a verificar el pulso de Duo, sus dedos tocando la piel húmeda y temblorosa.

—Sí —concluyó sombríamente.

Duo rió entre dientes.

—¿No podrías ser menos honesto? —Suspiró—. Al menos esta vez no estoy en el lodo.

—Los doctores han debido de dejar algo mal —le dijo Heero—. Algo que te mataría lentamente, para que así yo no los aniquilara en el hospital.

—Los dolores de cabeza —supuso Duo y quedó en silencio.

—Sí —dijo Heero—. La caminata debió producirte un sobreesfuerzo que a su vez causó un fallo interno, acelerando el daño.

—Qué modo tan mierda de morir —gruñó Duo, débilmente—. Debí caer con Deathscythe la primera vez y llevarme a cuantos soldados de Oz hubiese sido posible.

—Era preferible —concordó Heero.

Duo le sonrió. —¡Já! ¡Algo en común! Ambos queremos morir de modo heroico. El siguiente paso es que nos casemos y tengamos bebés de laboratorio.

—Duo —interrumpió Heero, manteniendo su confusión a raya con esfuerzo y preguntándose si el otro chico estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hijos? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas ahora? En pocas horas, quizá a mitad de la noche, estaría muerto. Su pulso era irregular y estaba mostrando las primeras etapas de shock.

—Sí, ya sé, que me calle —resopló Duo y se frotó en el lado derecho por arriba de su oreja—. Aquí es —dijo—. Lo que sea que me han hecho está aquí. Se siente hinchado, tal vez está lleno de sangre.

—Umh —gruñó Heero, estirando la mano. Estaba inflamado y sí se sentía como si la sangre se estuviera juntando debajo de la piel. Era una confirmación del final—. Dame los códigos de bloqueo para que pueda reparar a Deathscythe —ordenó.

—¿Vas a dejarme morir solo? —preguntó Duo en voz baja—. Si estás allá arriba, yo me quedaré aquí respirando mi último aliento.

—Es necesario —contestó Heero y odió esas dos palabras. Era como si alguien más estuviera diciéndolas, alguien que no le agradaba.

—¿Cuidarás bien de Deathscythe por mí?

—Lo rescataré.

Duo asintió y le dio los códigos. Después, cerró los ojos y trató de lidiar con el dolor, una de sus manos acariciando su cruz dorada debajo de su abrigo.

Los parámetros de la misión batieron la mente de Heero como un redoble, exigiendo su atención y eliminando cualquier pensamiento en relación al piloto moribundo. Por una vez, Duo estaba actuando como un buen soldado, reconociendo que él estaba acabado pero que la misión debía de ser completada. Era una entrega a la causa que había dudado que poseyera. Ver ahora ese rostro tenso, pálido, ese labio determinado y rígido atrapado entre dientes para evitar cualquier gemido de dolor, le provocó un súbito respeto por Duo… y arrepentimiento… y… Heero cerró los ojos, resguardándose de las punzadas de alarma de dolor, y se alejó.

Hizo las reparaciones, pero todo el tiempo sintió que se estaba moviendo a través de fango, sus pensamientos sin estar exclusivamente centrados en la tarea. Se mantuvo dirigiendo vistazos hacia la oscuridad creciente, intentando identificar la figura del joven desahuciado.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó. Nunca antes le había importado alguien, ni siquiera el hombre que le había criado como asesino o el Dr. J, quien le había dado un propósito en la vida después de haber sido abandonado para valerse por sí mismo. Preocuparse por otro individuo era completamente desconocido para Heero Yuy, una debilidad que quería ignorar, pero que no podía.

Recuerdos de Duo en la escuela resurgieron mientras hacía los últimos arreglos. Un Duo sonriente, sus risas, sus bromas. Cómo Duo se había entremezclado, hecho amigos, representado el papel de adolescente normal a la perfección. Heero, entrenado en ser sigiloso y en técnicas de infiltración, había sobresalido como pez fuera del agua, siendo un misterio que todos querían resolver.

Había sentido nerviosismo por primera vez, incertidumbre, confusión y… anhelo. Se lo admitió con cautela y trató de analizarlo. La conclusión fue inconfundible no importase cuántas veces cambiara las variables. Duo era un buen soldado, a pesar de sus emociones. Entendía al enemigo y sobresalía donde Heero fallaba por la humanidad que el Dr. J y él mismo habían rechazado por ser una carga.

A Duo las emociones no lo habían hecho alguien débil. Era fuerte, estaba muriendo en la oscuridad para permitirle cumplir la misión.

Heero nunca antes había cuestionado su rol, las cosas que se prohibía, que le habían dicho que se las prohibiera a sí mismo. ¿Había habido algo que lo llevara a tomar otra trayectoria? No. No tenía amigos ni familia, nunca había sentido apego hacia nada en su vida. Deber y sacrificio fueron los que llenaron el vacío de su corazón y alma, y le habían dado objetivos en una existencia que carecía de estos.

La guerra todavía era todo lo que había para Heero. Era lo más importante. Demasiadas personas contaban con los otros pilotos y con él para que no fuera así. Bajó la mirada hacia Duo y pensó que, incluso de esa manera, Maxwell había resquebrajado su armazón impenetrable y él no creía que podía o quería arreglarlo.

Duo le había mostrado otro camino, un modo de ganar la guerra y vivir, y algo más, algo que aún no podía reconocer en qué tenía que ver con el piloto trenzado. Algo que le daba un motivo repentino para querer recuperar su humanidad.

El Dr. J había estado equivocado, lo supo mientras apartaba sus herramientas. Había creído que el soldado perfecto no debía tener emociones. Que la falta de familia, de seres amados y amigos era un beneficio que mantendría la mente del soldado enfocada en su misión, no en permanecer vivo para retornar a sus conocidos o a una existencia personal plena. El Dr. J había denominado a todo eso distracción y debilidad.

Heero recordaba que el anciano le dijo una vez que él tenía una vena sensible en lo profundo y que lo mejor era extirparla para que nada afectara su desempeño.

Llevó su mano a su nuca. Sintió la línea delgada de un implante debajo de su piel, cuyos cables se hundían profundo en algunas partes de su cerebro. Su primer guardián le había dicho que se dejara guiar por sus emociones. El hombre nunca siguió sus propias palabras y le había brindado a Heero una compañía impasible y lejana, pero tal vez le ofreció el consejo en arrepentimiento, al darse cuenta que había tomado la decisión incorrecta.

«Sigue tus emociones.»

Heero agarró un pequeño láser de mano con un rayo muy delgado. Estaba agitado, poseído por una epifanía, y el dolor lo sacudió peor que nunca antes, en un intento de disipar su decisión.

—No —dijo entre dientes, denegándose, y empezó a cortar en su nuca con el láser.

—¿Heero?

Heero estaba en el asiento del piloto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y revisando los paneles.

—¿Heero? —dijo Duo de nuevo con la voz debilitada—. ¿QQ-ué está pasando?

Detrás del asiento, envuelto en una manta y con la cabeza apoyada en la chaqueta de Heero que le servía como almohada, Duo estaba pálido como un fantasma. Focalizó sus ojos con esfuerzo y vio la cabeza de Heero por detrás cuando este se inclinó a su derecha para encender el sistema. Estaba cubierto de sangre, una banda rojiza cubriendo su nuca.

—¿Qué infiernos pasó? —demandó saber—. ¿Fuimos atacados? ¿Tuviste un accidente?

—Ninguno —gruñó Heero.

—Heero —se quejó Duo, desfallecidamente—. ¡No estoy en forma como para lanzarte veinte preguntas! Estás sangrando de una herida en la cabeza, estamos en Deathscythe y todavía no he muerto como debí. ¿Qué ocurre?

Heero finalizó con los controles y se giró para mirar a Duo.

—Estabas echado, inmóvil, y el frío ralentizó tu torrente sanguíneo. Aún te estás muriendo, pero con más lentitud. Deathscythe ahora está lo suficientemente operacional como para llegar al transporte. Lo cargaré y entonces…

—¡A buscar un doctor! —interrumpió Duo—. Heero, ¡ya no más! ¡Estoy muriendo! Olvídate de mí, quiero… quiero que te cuides.

Heero miró a Duo fijamente, perplejo, sin estar seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo se tensó por el dolor, aunque sabía que la causa de este ya no estaba.

—Los parámetros de la misión han cambiado —dijo, sintiendo lo inapropiado que sonaba.

—¿Han cambiado? —Duo se estaba hundiendo de vuelta en la manta, sin fuerza, pero la determinación ardía en sus ojos—. ¡Yo diré cuando hayan cambiado! La misión está arruinada, sería más adecuado decir. ¿Quién anticiparía que una caminata por los bosques terminaría así?

Misión arruinada. Heero dejó caer los párpados, cada fibra de su ser poniéndose rígida ante el fracaso en las palabras de Duo.

—Dime —susurró—. Dime cómo… cómo te sientes con ser partícipe de una misión arruinada. Dime cómo lo aceptas así de fácil, refiriéndote a eso como si no hubiera más. No puedo… Necesito entenderte.

—Uh… —Duo perdió el hilo, siendo testigo de la angustia de Heero y sin entenderlo. Trató de contestar, concentrarse en la respuesta correcta, presintiendo que Heero necesitaba escucharla, que necesitaba el consuelo que pudiera proveerle—. Supongo que lo acepto y ya, porque son cosas que suelen pasar. Siempre hay variables que no puedes prever. Lo importante es no rendirse, y regresar y completar la misión estando mejor preparado.

—Eso cuesta vidas —replicó Heero, amenazante.

—Seh —estuvo de acuerdo Duo—, pero, Heero, nadie es perfecto, nadie es infalible. Lo sé y tú también deberías saberlo. No es un fracaso, es un obstáculo. Si te rindes, si te culpas y no vuelves a intentarlo, puedes denominarte un perdedor y todo lo quieras. ¿Nunca has fallado antes?

—Sí, contigo —contestó Heero con tirantez.

Duo pensó en la respuesta, en la emoción que había detrás de la afirmación.

—¿Y no antes? Ah, no cabe dudas de por qué quieres alejarte de mí. Había arruinado tu record perfecto, y supongo que lo he vuelto a hacer.

—Eres emotivo, cometes errores. Aprendes, te preparas mejor y regresas a completar la misión —expresó Heero como si estuviera repitiendo una lección.

—Sí —dijo Duo, desconcertado. Casi sentía como si estuviera hablando con un niño, un niño a la deriva que no sabía diferenciar arriba de abajo.

—¿Cuál es tu tasa de fallos?

Duo se acarició la cabeza adolorida. Su visión era borrosa y no quería jugar a preguntas y respuestas; lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir. Su preocupación por Heero se lo impidió.

—Uhm, bueno, a veces fallas al volverlo a intentar, pero como te dije, nadie es infalible. A veces tu enemigo es mejor que tú.

—Encuentro eso inaceptable.

—Bien, lo siento, pero así es la vida —suspiró Duo—. Has tenido una buena racha e iba a acabarse tarde o temprano, conmigo o sin mí.

—Me enseñaron que las emociones son inservibles. Que si me entrenaba y preparaba meticulosamente, eliminaba todas las distracciones y me dedicaba a mi meta, era imposible que fracasara.

—Es… estás mal —contestó Duo con suavidad, al fin empezando a entender a Heero—. No hablemos de por qué no debes renunciar a tu humanidad, no creo que tenga el tiempo necesario. Te diría que las emociones son una ventaja, tanto en una misión como en llevar una vida lo más normalmente posible. Las dos cosas te ayudan a entender al enemigo, Heero. ¿Cómo puedes alistarte para todas las variables si no sabes cómo va a reaccionar algo? Cómo lucirá, qué planeará en base a lo que siente, qué tanto temen, o qué tienen en riesgo en su vida personal. Me infiltré en esa base para obtener unos códigos no haciéndome uno con las sombras y matando al que me descubriera. Lo que hice fue mezclarme, ser uno de ellos, les hablé, los entendí… Esas cosas me hacen un mejor soldado.

Heero asintió. —He llegado a la misma conclusión.

—¿Recién ahora?

—Hace una hora, veinticuatro minutos y ocho segundos atrás —recitó Heero y los ojos de Duo se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que dicen? A veces una persona puede cambiar en un instante. Tienes la suficiente lógica como para llegar a una conclusión por tu cuenta. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo alterar tu opinión en medio de una misión de recuperación?

Heero se volteó, casi temeroso, y agarró los controles de Deathscythe tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Nada de dolor, nada de refreno en sentir cosas que quería experimentar. Saber que el modo de Duo era el mejor era distinto a ponerlo en práctica. Podía cambiar su manera de pensar en un instante, pero no su entrenamiento, el cual estaba enraizado y automatizado.

—¿Heero? —dijo Duo, curioso del súbito retraimiento del otro—. No me queda mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Es mejor que termines esta conversación, no estaré después para que la continuemos. —Heero no pudo contestar y Duo hizo un sonido de exasperación—. Está bien, olvídalo. Igual, ¿qué más da? Cuando ya no esté aquí, supongo que conocer el interior de Heero Yuy no será relevante. Lo que sí es relevante es que consigas un doctor. Tan pronto como pongas a salvo a Deathscythe, buscarás ayuda, ¿entiendes?

Se suponía que debía decirlo en una voz fuerte e imponente, pero salió endeble y extenuada. Heero quedó en silencio, poniendo a Deathscythe en movimiento. Ahora no seguía más órdenes que las suyas.

—Ok, ¡ve e ignórame, Yuy! —exclamó Duo en un chirrido—. Me callaré y tomaré mi último respiro, molesto contigo, y, y…

—No te mueras —dijo Heero duramente, su voz cargando la potencia de la que Duo había carecido.

Duo sonrió con lentitud, una sonrisa que era divertida y enfermiza.

—No creo que pueda seguir esa orden, Heero, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.


	11. Cross Hairs 11

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Cross Hairs #11**

Nota: Como puse antes, todavía queda un pequeño epílogo, pero aquí es donde se da resolución a casi todo. Quiero empezar el 2016 sin pendientes así que espero no olvidarme mañana y subirlo, lol.

¡Saludos!

* * *

—Ok —susurró Duo mientras Heero lo levantaba y lo ponía del lado del pasajero en el auto deportivo robado—. ¿Cuál es el plan? Tienes un plan, ¿no?, porque en este punto pareces un poco desquiciado.

—Eres equipaje, mantente en silencio. Yo implementaré las partes de esta nueva misión —dijo Heero a prisas. Cerró la puerta sin ruidos y rodeó el vehículo para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. La máquina estaba prendida, ya que había hackeado los controles computarizados. Cuando estaba alejándose del vecindario, añadió—: No estoy loco.

—Noticias de último momento, Heero —dijo Duo en un gruñido, acomodándose contra el asiento de cuero y cerrando sus ojos—: La gente loca no sabe que lo está.

—Guarda energía y quédate quieto, de otro modo morirás antes de que alcancemos nuestro destino —ordenó con dureza.

—¡Te importo! —exhaló Duo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me importas —replicó Heero, muy suave y difícil de escuchar.

Duo lució desconcertado, sus ojos volviéndose a abrir, desorbitados. —¿Qué?

—Duerme —le recomendó Heero—. Necesitas bajar tu ritmo cardíaco.

—No cambiará nada —contradijo, pero ya estaba quedándose dormido.

Cuando su respiración se volvió pausada, Heero tocó su brazo. Su piel estaba fría a pesar de que había encendido la calefacción. «Transfusión», pensó. Sangrado interno, soluciones salinas, antibióticos. Un cirujano experto en… Heero estrechó los ojos, viendo la hinchazón apenas visible a través del cabello de Duo. «Un cirujano experto en cirugía vascular», decidió. Siguió conduciendo por la ciudad, añadiendo notas mentales. Una vez que tuviese la lista completa, formularía un plan para adquirir cada ítem y así implementarlo.

El soldado entrenado en él se quejó. Heero lo ignoró. Había dado la misión de infiltrarse en la base y adquirir nuevos códigos a Trowa. Le había dado Deathscythe a Quatre. Ambos pilotos se habían presentado por separado en el lugar señalado, y si bien estuvieron confusos y sorprendidos ante su comportamiento, no lo cuestionaron. Ninguno quería que Duo muriera.

Heero se había sentido extraño con su decisión, pero no equivocado. Para continuar la guerra, necesitaba más que una misión y la urgencia de ser perfecto. Necesitaba un amigo. Necesitaba que Duo continuase sonriéndole y poniendo patas arriba su mundo. Había sido un hombre ciego que no se percataba de que su vida carecía de color; Maxwell le había enseñado el espectro completo y no quería regresar a lo anterior.

Vio borroso, obligándolo a parpadear y pasar una mano por encima de sus ojos. Estaba exhausto y no había salido impune al deshacerse del módulo de control de su implante. Duo no era el único que necesitaba atención médica.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de Emergencias de un hospital y abandonó el auto. Cargó a Duo, ocultando su trenza, e hizo el mismo performance que había hecho la ocasión anterior, cuando había tenido que llevar al piloto herido del Deathscythe a que fuera atendido. Todo a su vez que sentía una emoción misteriosa y a la vez familiar.

—¿Dónde…? —La voz desfallecida de Duo provenía de la camilla en la que lo había puesto.

Acababan de entrar en un sala de operaciones vacía. Los alrededores desconocidos casi provocaron que Duo entrara en pánico, pero Heero hizo que lo mirara y le enseñó la anestesia que estaba a punto de administrarle.

—¿También eres cirujano? —croó Duo. Era el único sonido que podía hacer debido al dolor.

—Ahorro tiempo —explicó Heero—. Llamaré a un cirujano y a una enfermera de una lista que tomé de la recepción. Mientras vienen y se preparan, me aseguraré de que sigas anestesiado. He calculado el tiempo que abarcará cada paso de esta misión y tenemos una oportunidad breve antes de ser descubiertos.

—No sabes qué está mal conmigo. —Duo rió débilmente entre dientes—. ¿Cómo puedes calcular las variables?

—Hay demasiadas —concordó Heero. Tampoco le gustaba esa imprecisión.

—Loco —murmuró Duo.

—Inevitable —corrigió Heero y le suministró la droga.

Calculó la dosis que la enfermera había empleado la primera que vez que Duo fue operado. Tuvo efecto de inmediato. La expresión de agonía del otro adolescente se calmó y este suspiró.

A Heero lo invadió una fuerte emoción. Por instinto, se preparó para el dolor, pero nada pasó, y su cuerpo se retorció, confuso. Sintió los ojos acuosos, alzó los dedos hasta ellos y tocó humedad. No se le había permitido ir así de lejos desde que el dispositivo había sido implantado. Lastimaba casi tanto como el dolor que había sentido antes como señal de que estaba desviándose de su misión, y por un segundo deseó volver a tener el dispositivo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ver con Duo y que no era miedo.

Llamó al cirujano y a la enfermera. Luego, buscó entre los suministros para encontrar un sellador, algo de bio-gel y un antibiótico, y alargó la mano a su nuca para encargarse de sí mismo. Sus dedos tocaron sangre fresca y una herida desigual; sus esfuerzos excesivos habían causado que la sangre no coagulara y como el desangrado lo debilitaría rápidamente, lo detuvo.

Cuando el cirujano y la enfermera llegaron, apresurados por lo que creían que era una emergencia, se quedaron perplejos al encontrarse con un revólver apuntado en su dirección apenas cruzaron la puerta. Con su herida parchada, y listo para afrontar cualquier inconveniente, Heero los hizo avanzar hacia Duo. Sus ojos oscuros e intensos eran lo suficientemente expresivos como para que no fueran necesarias más amenazas.

—Daño por encima de la oreja. Si no operan, morirán.

El cirujano, un hombre gordo, robusto, del tipo de tomar el mando, primero analizó a Heero con la mirada y después se inclinó sobre Duo. Hizo un diagnóstico rápido y lo confirmó con unos pocos instrumentos.

—No está tan mal… pero su vida corre peligro si la falla sigue sin ser corregida. Debiste de haber venido antes, soldado.

—Inevitable —respondió—. Opere.

—Tienes sangre por todos lados —notó la enfermera, una mujer diminuta con cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules—. ¿Necesitas tratamiento?

Heero la vio irritado. —No. Operen ahora.

—Puedes relajarte —le dijo el cirujano—. Somos simpatizantes de las colonias. Queremos tanto como tú que tu amigo consiga mejorarse.

Sin permitirse creerles, mantuvo su guardia y contestó: —Si lo lastiman y muere después, regresaré y me aseguraré de aniquilarlos dolorosamente.

El cirujano palideció.

—Tiene presión en el cerebro. Una arteria dañada. Cuando digo que no "está mal" quiero decir que no se necesita mucho tiempo de cirugía para corregir el desperfecto. Hay una diferencia entre eso y que sobreviva.

—Usarás los métodos necesarios para asegurarte de que sobreviva —estableció Heero.

—No soy Dios, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, te lo puedo asegurar —prometió el cirujano.

La enfermera empezó a preparar a Duo y descubrió la larga trenza.

—Bonita. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Shinigami.

La enfermera lució desorientada. —¿Muerte?

—El dios de la muerte —corrigió el cirujano con un bufido de humor—. Si tenemos al dios de la muerte en nuestra mesa de operaciones no podemos fallar, ¿verdad?

La operación dio inicio. Heero se apoyó contra una pared, observando con cuidado.

Duo perdió un pedazo de cabello y esto le provocó una mueca, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaría eso. «Mejor perder algo de cabello que perderlo a él», pensó, y esa fuerte emoción lo invadió de nuevo, humedeciendo sus ojos y estrujando su pecho. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—Tan joven —murmuró la enfermera—, nada más que un par de niños. ¡Esta guerra es tan terrible!

—No son niños —replicó el cirujano, finalizando y sellando la herida—. Ya no más.

La enfermera limpió a Duo con cuidado, y tanto el cirujano como ella se apartaron.

—Hemos terminado —comunicó el cirujano—, pero no sé cuánto daño causó la presión de la sangre acumulándose antes de que llegaras. Quien hizo esto… Es un crimen de guerra. Sin tratamiento, a tu amigo le hubiera tomado días morir de manera dolorosa con la presión destruyendo su cerebro.

Heero se aproximó a la mesa de operaciones, teniendo que sobrepasar a la enfermera y al cirujano para hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente. Y los atacó con rapidez, golpeándolos con las manos antes de que reaccionaran. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, inconscientes. «Debería haberlos matado», pensó, pero ahora la compasión y la gratitud le estaban permitidas.

Se inclinó sobre Duo. Había una porción arriba de su oreja sin pelo y una línea delgada donde su piel había sido sellada. Una cosa tan pequeña casi le había quitado a Duo. «Todavía puede», se corrigió lúgubre. El doctor no había hecho ninguna promesa, a pesar de haber sido amenazado de muerte.

El cirujano había salvado la vida de Duo, pero si su mente había cedido, aplastada por la presión de la sangre, más le valía estar muerto. Notó que sus manos temblaban y transfirió a Duo hacia una camilla y lo cubrió. Hizo un puño con sus manos y pensó con ira, «No ahora». No era el momento para dejar que sus emociones resurgieran completamente. Eran demasiado confusas, demasiado desconocidas. Cuando estuvieran instalados en una casa segura, entonces sería adecuado explorar lo que sentía, de dejarlas libres, y aprender qué era sentir.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó un hombre alto. Usaba ropa que lo identificaba como celador. Heero no podía negarse, su uniforme robado tenía un rango inferior.

—Sí —respondió—, va a ser llevado a otro hospital para una operación especial.

—¿En serio? —El celador observó a Duo, advirtiendo lo pálido que estaba—. Parece que necesita sangre. ¿Acaso no querían que llegara al siguiente hospital?

—Tipo especial de sangre. Bio-rechazo. No había otra elección.

—¡Pobre tipo! —dijo el hombre, agarrando el extremo inferior de la camilla y empezando a halar hacia la salida de las ambulancias—. He visto antes ese semblante, es el que usualmente tienen justo antes de que le pongan una etiqueta de identificación en el dedo del pie y me los den para llevarlos a la morgue. Ahí es a donde pensé que te dirigías.

Heero sintió una oleada de ira. En ese instante no quería escuchar esa clase de cosas. Sus manos temblaron un poco más. Cuando el otro miró su reacción, lució desconcertado.

—Ah, lo siento, viejo, ¡no quería molestarte! —dijo, sonando genuinamente arrepentido—. Nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo? Supongo que cuando lo has visto todo, como yo, desarrollas un pellejo grueso cuando se trata de un paciente desahuciado. Mi lema es ser amable, pero no tomarlo a nivel personal. De ese modo, no te destroza cada vez que cubren la cara de alguien con una sábana. A veces es tan malo que quisiera que tuvieran enfermeros robot sin emociones para cuidar a todos. Así no sentirían nada al servirle a alguien la comida, ver fotos de sus nietos, y luego disponerlos para una autopsia.

—No sería mejor —le dijo Heero con una intensidad que detuvo al hombre para mirarlo con fijeza—. Lo sé yo.

—¡OOOkay! —replicó el celador en un gesto que le dio a entender a Heero que cuestionaba su estabilidad mental—. Llevemos a este chico… Es un chico, ¿no?, llevémoslo a la ambulancia antes de que fallezca, así alguien más deberá preocuparse por él.

Heero asintió, contento de que Duo no quedara al cuidado de ese hombre, y prácticamente con satisfacción, lo dejó inconsciente entre la larga fila de ambulancias. Después fue trabajo simple dejar la camilla atrás, envolver a Duo con un abrigo y esconderse entre los autos del estacionamiento cercano antes de escoger uno con apariencia impersonal y amplios asientos.

Sin problemas, forzó la puerta y puso a Duo en el asiento trasero, y pronto estaba mezclándose con cuantos vehículos pudo en la autopista, satisfecho de hacer que una persecución fuera imposible.

Duo no se movía y su respiración era superficial. Heero siguió mirándolo sobre su hombro, arriesgándose a chocar, a la vez que maniobraba en el tráfico. Una o dos veces pensó que Duo había dejado de respirar, haciéndole entrar en pánico en cada ocasión, su cuerpo entero y mente presas de un shock terrible. Había temblado, lamido sus labios resecos e invertido largos minutos en recuperarse cuando Duo finalmente volvió a respirar.

—Siento como si un gundam me hubiera almorzado y luego me cagara —un susurro muy suave llegó a su oído.

Heero sonrió. Dolía. —Cállate, idiota —le dijo con dureza.

Duo aún estaba drogado y sin sentir dolor.

—Todavía estoy vivo —dijo asombrado—. Al menos pienso que lo estoy. Débil. Drenado, hm, no tan drenado. Tengo que mear.

Heero pilló una bolsa pequeña de debajo del tablero y se la pasó.

—Es todo lo que hay —informó—. No puedo detenerme.

—Hm, se derramará —replicó Duo dudosamente, pero quedó en silencio—. Ya, ¿ahora qué?

—Dame. —Sin quitar la vista de la carretera, Heero alargó la mano. Una bolsa pesada fue puesta en su mano. Bajó la ventana, la lanzó y volvió a subir el vidrio.

—¿Va a dolerme como el infierno cuando se pase el efecto de las drogas? —preguntó Duo. Con sorpresa e ira añadió—: ¡Me falta un poco de cabello!

—No se verá si te peinas para ese lado.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad o bromeas? No puedo saberlo —gruñó. Suspiró y quedó callado.

Heero echó un vistazo hacia el asiento y vio que Duo estaba dormido, sus ojos cerrados, pero esta vez su respiración era más firme. Una sonrisa se aproximó a sus labios, tiesa, dolorosa. Levantó la mano y se tocó los labios. A un nivel de soldado, no pensaba que emociones tan estresantes y distractoras fueran recomendables. Necesitaba concentrarse en ponerse a salvo y asegurarse de que Deathscythe fuera recuperado y la misión estuviese completa. «Necesito más control», pensó, pero supuso que dicho control podría conseguirlo con la experiencia. Una vez que entendiera qué sentía y el porqué, podría evitar mejor las situaciones que causaban reacciones tan viscerales.

Había decidido preocuparse para tener otra razón para ganar la guerra, además de su meta de perfección, lo cual no significaba que olvidaría su entrenamiento o se permitiría a sí mismo no dar lo mejor que podía. Admitiría el preocuparse por Duo, el querer que viviese, el ser feliz de que no tuviera daño cerebral, pero no podía dar carta libre a que esas emociones se interpusieran en su primer deber: la guerra.

«Balance —reflexionó—, necesito encontrar balance entre esos dos».

En su amplia y ornamentada cama, en una de las muchas propiedades Winner, Duo espetó: —¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día a observarme?

Heero había estado haciendo precisamente eso. Tenía puesta una chaqueta y guantes negros, y estaba encorvado y mirando a Duo por debajo de su mata desordenada de cabello. Después de una larga semana de recuperación, al fin Duo estaba con mejor apariencia. También estaba empezando a actuar como siempre, lo que le causaba irritación por algún motivo que desconocía.

—Uno de los soldados del desierto salió de aquí —dijo declarando lo obvio.

Duo sonrió con socarronería y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama. Estaba vistiendo un par de pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas y acomodado entre un montículo de almohadas, lucía cómodo y satisfecho, su pálida piel sonrojada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Heero. Necesitaba la información, necesitaba entender—. ¿Por qué tantos? ¿Por qué tan a menudo? No estás bien. ¿Tu apetito sexual es tan fuerte que no puedes esperar a recuperarte por completo?

Duo bajó la mirada y advirtió que Heero podía ver su tatuaje más íntimo. Puso una mano encima, acariciándolo.

—Me gusta follar, Heero, nada profundo o misterioso al respecto —explicó, pero su voz era tensa, y no sonaba tan despreocupada como le gustaría que fuera.

—No me agrada —dijo Heero sin premeditarlo. Se sonrojó. ¿Por qué tenía que pronunciarlo en voz alta? ¿Qué importaba si Duo tenía sexo con cada hombre y mujer de la zona? No era de su incumbencia. No lastimaba a Duo. La emoción que surgió contradecía esas palabras; era una emoción sombría y potente.

Le importaba que Duo se acostara con otras personas. Le importaba mucho y sus esfuerzos por controlarse eran inútiles.

—¿No te gusta el sexo? —malinterpretó Duo—. Qué mal, quería que fueras el próximo.

Aquello no era lo que Heero quería escuchar. La afirmación retorció sus entrañas y otras emociones surgieron, enredándolo y confundiéndolo, y en consecuencia, mandándolo fuera de la habitación, casi rompiendo la puerta en su huida.

—¿¡Heero!? —Duo daba traspiés detrás de él, todavía débil. Tenía una mano apoyada en la pared para no caer y su trenza se balanceaba como un péndulo mientras trataba de apurarse. Su cara estaba ansiosa—. ¡Detente!

Heero sí se detuvo, pero no se giró, sus manos contraídas.

—Mi gundam necesita mantenimiento —dijo sobre su hombro—. Pasé por aquí para ver si estabas operativo.

—No soy un pedazo de máquina, Heero. No me hables como si lo fuera. Estás molesto y quiero saber por qué. Nunca te había visto así, antes era tan distante y frío, y ahora… Algo ha cambiado, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió y siguió su camino, dejando a Duo, incapaz de lidiar por más tiempo con lo que estaba sintiendo. Debía de haber una manera de controlarlo, lo estaba hiriendo.

Encorvó el cuerpo en su abrigo con sus manos en sus bolsillos e intentando aclarar sus cabeza.

—Lindo día para una caminata —dijo Duo y Heero volteó con sorpresa. El piloto de Deathscythe estaba tambaleante detrás de él, sin aliento, pálido y todavía con su escasa vestimenta. Solo se había detenido en su persecución para ponerse unas botas de caña baja.

—¡Regresa!

—Usaré tu frase patentada "hn" como respuesta, y veré cómo la confrontas, ¿está bien, señor Ley del Hielo? —jadeó, sentándose en un tronco.

Heero se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió. Debajo tenía una camiseta gruesa, Duo vio esto antes de aceptar la oferta y resguardarse en el sobretodo agradecidamente, encogiendo sus piernas.

—¿Por qué estás con toda esa gente? —preguntó Heero, mirando fijamente a Duo que tiritaba.

Duo no se burló, no se rió, ni lo ignoró. Pensó en su respuesta, sus ojos violetas luciendo serios bajo su flequillo castaño.

—He estado buscando algo.

Heero podía entenderlo. —¿Información?

No era inusual que un operativo embaucara a un blanco con sexo, pero Duo no había estado enfocándose en enemigos. De nuevo estaba confundido.

—Sí, un tipo de información —le dijo Duo—. Y sí, es una misión.

—¿Clasificada?

—No para ti —contestó, y sus ojos se volvieron penetrantes—. Verás, cuando era muy joven y vivía en las calles de mi colonia, tenía el mejor amigo que una persona pueda tener.

—Solo —interrumpió Heero.

—Solo —confirmó, asintiendo. Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos—. Éramos el uno para el otro, inseparables, hermanos en todo excepto de sangre. Si hubiese vivido, también habríamos sido amantes. —Duo suspiró con desprecio a sí mismo—. He estado buscando algo así, Heero, a alguien que esté para mí y sea parte mía, corazón y alma. —Bajó la mirada y recogió una corteza seca del tronco—. Me estaba desesperando, yendo de hombres a mujeres, y al revés como un cualquiera… pero no se trata de sexo, Heero. Es solo un modo de acercarte sin realmente hacerlo, sin un compromiso que no quiero establecer con nadie más que esa única persona, esa que podría tomar el lugar de Solo.

Los puños de Heero se apretaron.

—No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo —dijo calladamente—. No me gusta, ya no quiero sentirlo.

Duo lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Heero tocó su nuca, pasando los dedos por la herida que aún sanaba. El soldado en él se opuso, pero el lado humano que estaba resurgiendo no pudo ser retenido. No evitó buscar ayuda.

—Quiero contarte algo sobre mí.

Duo esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa, pero todavía estaba serio al decir con sorpresa: —¿No era información clasificada?

—No para ti —dijo, haciendo eco a las palabras de Duo.

Explicó el implante, sin embargo, no estaba listo para que Duo se enfadara tanto. El otro piloto se levantó del tronco, se acercó a él tras unos pasos y lo tomó de la camiseta.

—¿Renunciaste por la guerra a todo por lo que vale la pena vivir? —Estaba incrédulo—. ¡No puedo ni empezar a entender esa clase de pensamiento tan cerrado! Heero, estamos peleando por nuestro derecho a ser libres, de hacer como queramos, de gobernarnos como veamos adecuado. De vivir en paz. ¿Cómo puedes luchar cuando rechazas por débiles y sin importancia las mismas cosas por las que lo estás haciendo?

—Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tener cierto desapego por las emociones es necesario para ser un soldado efectivo, pero excluirlas todas crea un vacío.

Duo frunció el ceño, preguntando: —¿Cuáles elegirías tener? ¿Cómo sabrías cuáles son las importantes?

—No lo sé, todavía estoy analizándolas. No entiendo qué siento ahora o si siquiera es requerido sentirlas.

—Así es —dijo Duo, mirando directo a los ojos de Heero con preocupación—. No eche algo por la borda por no saber qué es, soldado. Si tal vez me explicaras por qué repentinamente cambiaste de parecer sobre los sentimientos y me explicaras cómo te sientes ahora, podría ayudarte.

Heero miró las manos de Duo que se aferraban a él. Le parecía una posición incómoda, vulnerable, sin embargo, no quería que el toque se detuviese. Otra emoción que no entendía.

—Tú me mostraste que puedes tener emociones y aun así ser efectivo. Hasta entonces creí que estaba en lo correcto, que el Dr. J estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Cuándo? —presionó Duo, sus ojos muy grandes y casi brillando con vehemencia—. Dime cuándo exactamente supiste, cuándo entendiste.

—Cuando estabas en la oscuridad muriéndote y yo estaba reparando a Deathscythe —respondió Heero, y sintió renuencia, una timidez que era confusa—. No objetaste, no hiciste ningún sonido. Me permitiste seguir con la misión. No… no quería que murieras, supe que debía salvarte, que tenía que detener que el implante siguiese controlando mi voluntad y así poder ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Duo, inclinándose más cerca. Estaba tibio, más tibio de lo que debería considerando que solo tenía un par de pantalones cortos y zapatos ligeros—. Estaba muriéndome, tú no tenías ninguna esperanza de salvarme. ¿Por qué cambiar en ese momento todo lo que creías, todo lo que eras, para socorrerme?

Heero sintió la presión dolorosa en su pecho y el retorcijón en sus entrañas que era casi vertiginoso. Intentó recuperar el control y tuvo éxito a medias.

—No lo sé —susurró—. No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese entonces o lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Nunca me fue permitido experimentarlas.

Repentinamente, Duo tomó el mentón de Heero. El toque fue eléctrico y placentero. Haló de él y le besó en los labios. No fue un beso suave; fue profundo y lleno de vida, hambriento y necesitado. Heero sintió una calidez extendiéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo y centrarse en ese beso. Era masculino, demandante… Los labios de Duo le exigieron que se abrieran para él y una lengua se movió rápidamente dentro de su boca, pero no era una invasión. Era dulce, y Heero se encontró temblando y cerrando los ojos.

El soldado crítico en él fue ahogado por el latido de su corazón mientras las manos de Duo se afianzaron en el elástico de sus pantalones y las colaba hacia dentro. El toque era experto, pero eso no le importó. Solo importaba que fueran las manos de Duo, tocándolo con sentimiento y algo diferente más que con frío, callos y dirección. Era su primera probada de gentileza y quería más... mucho más. Su vientre bajo también empezó a querer.

—¿Solo es deseo sexual lo que estás sintiendo por mí? —murmuró Duo, liberando sus labios e inclinándose para que su aliento caliente cosquilleara su oído—. Apuesto a que nunca has estado así de cerca a otra persona, no de esta manera. Soldado frío, insensible y sin emociones. No creo que la fórmula incluyera arroparte en las noches y secar tus lágrimas, ¿estoy en lo correcto? ¿Salvaste mi vida porque te di más, porque intenté convertirme en tu amigo? ¿O fue porque te mostré qué tan vacía era tu vida unidimensional de soldado? Quizá lo que sientes es gratitud y nada más. —Duo rió entre dientes—. Difícil de decir, ¿no? Ese es el motivo por el cual primero descarto el sexo. Una vez que está eliminado… Bien, después nunca he sentido algo.

—¿Qué más hay? —se las arregló para preguntar Heero, su cabeza dando botes. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando Duo tocó su trasero y lo acarició—. Sexo, gratitud. Ni sé lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Algo más —contestó Duo y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Cuando todo el resto esté consumido y usado, eso es lo que permanecerá si es que alguna vez ha existido en ese corazón tuyo hecho de hierro. ¿Quieres descubrirlo?

—¿Ahora? —susurró Heero de vuelta, perdiendo el control incluso de su voz.

—Sacrifícate un poco, págame el favor de hacerte humano de nuevo. Satisface tu cuerpo, limpia el desorden de tu mente —le dijo Duo y sonrió contra su cuello, besándolo con suavidad—. Por encima de todo, confía en mí. Baja tus súper defensas. Déjame salirme con la mía.

Heero no dijo que sí, pero ya no pudo resistirse. Se derritió contra Duo, y este, a pesar de estar débil, tuvo los brazos fuertes para sostenerlo al caer en el suelo esparcido de hojas.

Fue muy dulce, la mejor sensación que hubiese experimentado. También fue un sacrificio. Duo no iba a ir delicadamente y él no pudo protestar, no pudo detener los eventos que se desarrollaron poco a poco. Duo era como un tren y Heero estaba atado a las vías de su propia confusión y emociones sin nombre.

No pudo escapar, incluso cuando Duo lo puso boca abajo, besando y acariciando su espalda, y se introdujo en él en algo que fue placentero y doloroso, el camino apenas siendo suavizado por saliva. Duo se detuvo, abrazándolo. Allí también había dolor, sus nervios exaltados, su cavidad interior atravesada y estirada a nuevos niveles.

Duo parecía congelado, pero preparado para moverse, sus manos debajo de su estómago sosteniendo su erección. Heero levantó las caderas, para escapar de las manos enloquecedoras y para aliviar algo de la presión de ser llenado. En reacción, Duo se presionó más contra él, negándose a ser alejado, sus manos empezando a acariciarlo y sus caderas iniciando un ritmo amable.

Heero sintió algo húmedo en la nuca, seguido por besos de los labios temblorosos de Duo. Fue girado y se encontró mirando directo en los ojos de Duo que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Duo entró otra vez en su cuerpo y siguió balanceándose con suavidad, atravesándole con la mirada con una emoción que Heero no entendía, pero en respuesta, sus propias emociones se retorcían y ardían con más intensidad.

El mundo estalló. Heero elevó el cuerpo, sujetándose a Duo con un agarre de hierro. Su visión se puso borrosa y su mente se revolvió, una sensación violenta incrementando y liberándose en su ingle, y una humedad que salió a chorro entre sus estómagos. Su interior se tensó, haciendo su primer orgasmo consciente mucho más intenso cuando Duo también alcanzó el clímax.

Quedaron echados, la mejilla de Duo descansando debajo del mentón de Heero, quien llevó la mano hacia el largo cabello castaño y lo acarició, sintiéndose repentinamente posesivo y poseído a la vez.

—¿Y? —dijo Duo finalmente, como si temiera la respuesta—. ¿Ahora qué? Sexo asombroso, la gratitud descontada porque es un hecho que me has pagado por cien veces… Ya no debes sentir nada. Misión completa. Tu cabeza está aclarada, ¿no?

—No —respondió Heero en voz baja con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender y ponerlo en palabras. Deslizó la mano a la espalda de Duo y lo jaló hacia él—. Duele. Mi pecho duele y no sé por qué. Quiero… quiero que estés conmigo. Siempre. De algún modo, quiero ponerte dentro de mí… Es ilógico, pero así es como me siento. No me quiero mover de aquí, aunque es probable que vayamos a morir de inanición o que nos congelemos hasta morir. No importa mientras estés aquí conmigo. No fue el sexo, dolió y creo que tengo que aprender a hacerlo mejor. No es gratitud, no creo que esté en deuda contigo. Duo… dime qué es lo que estoy sintiendo. Es como el sexo, terrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Quiero que se detenga y desecharlo, pero a la vez no quiero.

—¿Tienes miedo? —cuestionó Duo.

—Sí —admitió Heero.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que… —trató de explicar, trastabillando y sin ser incapaz de evitar pensar que estaba siendo débil y ridículo, que Duo se reiría de él. O, peor, que lo dejaría en medio del bosque y del frío.

—Dime —urgió Duo.

—Tengo miedo de que no quieras quedarte conmigo. Miedo de que no sepas qué es esto que estoy sintiendo y que tú no lo sientas de vuelta… A pesar de que no sé por qué también quiero que estés lleno de tal dolor y confusión.

Duo quedó callado por largo rato hasta que tomó la mano de Heero y la movió para que tocara su tatuaje más íntimo.

—Yo era de Solo —le dijo—. Éramos un equipo. Solo y Chico, creí que estaba enamorado de él, pero no era así. Era gratitud y amistad. —Duo se inclinó hacia Heero y rozó su rostro con las yemas de los dedos como si quisiera grabársela—. Lo que sentí por él no era como esto, Heero. Pensé que era amor, pero esto sí lo es. Es lo más intenso que he sentido y creo que eso es también lo que tú sientes.

—¿Amor? —Heero sonrió.

No era tan terrible y ahora tenía una denominación. Había escuchado muchas menciones de esa palabra y recordaba al Dr. J diciéndole que estaba sobrevalorado y que era mejor no sentirlo. A Heero lo invadió una mixtura de ira con esa poderosa emoción, la ira por haber vivido tantos años así, sin que nadie sintiera amor por él o que le permitieran sentirlo por otros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Duo y Heero supo que el otro chico también tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse, miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo por él.

El miedo y el dolor era parte de ellos, se dio cuenta, y podía ver que esos mismos sentimientos crecerían arrolladores si es que Duo lo rechazara ahora.

—Duo, creo… creo que si me dijeras que no sientes lo mismo, que fue otra de las bromas que te gusta hacer, o si estuvieras diciéndome lo mismo que le dices a otros para acostarte con ellos, dolería tanto que me haría débil y quisiera morirme.

Duo sonrió y envolvió a Heero con sus brazos y piernas. Suspiró, pero sonaba feliz.

—Me siento del mismo modo, Heero. Tiene que ser amor. —Repentinamente quedó quieto—. No consideras que sea una de esas emociones negativas de las que te tienes que deshacer, ¿o sí? ¿No vas a cambiar de parecer de pronto y considerarlo como algo que te distrae de la guerra?

—¿Distracción?

Heero lo pensó en detalle y Duo empezó a temblar, lleno de inseguridad. El amor era un sentimiento terrible, podía destruir. Podía destrozar a una persona de un momento a otro dependiendo del capricho del ser amado, sin embargo, Heero se sentía completo por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía lleno de energía y determinación. Sentía que tenía un propósito y algo en riesgo en la guerra, que tenía alguien a quien proteger.

—No quiero detener lo que siento por ti —dijo Heero—. No quiero volver a lo mismo ahora que sé cómo puede ser la vida.

—Pero la guerra… —empezó Duo, queriendo estar absolutamente seguro para después evitarse la agonía de una traición.

—Ganaré la guerra por ti. No me detendrá de querer estar contigo, de estar enamorado de ti —le expresó con fuerza—. No creo que nada pueda ahora.

—¿Se te ha ido todo a la cabeza? —Rió entre dientes, pero había un dejo de acusación en su voz—. ¿Hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabías qué era el amor y ahora puedes hacerme promesas como esa?

—Sí —contestó Heero con seriedad—. ¿Tú puedes?

Duo sonrió lenta, dulcemente. —Sí, de hecho sí puedo. No me preguntes cómo, pero es la verdad.

—Entonces —dijo Heero, levantándose y poniendo a Duo entre sus brazos—. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación donde está más caliente y después de que descanses, puedes enseñarme a…

—¿Más prácticas sexuales? —interrumpió Duo con una risotada, envolviendo el cuello de Heero con sus brazos.

—No —dijo Heero, pero sintió que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios ante la idea—. Necesito que me enseñes más sobre emociones, sobre ser… —No quería decir "normal", traía a su mente lo fría y dolorosa que había sido su vida y no quería pensar en eso en la calidez que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Duo entendió. —Lo haré, pero al menos que quieras que todos sepan lo que hemos hecho, es mejor que te subas los pantalones, Heero Yuy.

Heero bajó la mirada y vio que sus pantalones todavía estaban a la altura de sus tobillos. Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían en confusión y rió. Fue un sonido estrangulado y los sobresaltó a ambos. Duo se rió de su expresión y las carcajadas se volvieron infecciosas. Heero siguió riéndose de manera más natural, levantándose los pantalones. Sus risotadas no pararon, incluso mientras ayudaba a Duo a ponerse de pie y a caminar de regreso a la casa. El sonido lo limpió por adentro y por afuera y para cuando alcanzaron su destino y atravesaron la puerta, Heero sintió que estaba dejando detrás el soldado perfecto e insensible.

El hombre a su costado lo había cambiado a alguien más, alguien que estaba cogiendo la humanidad con ambas manos, determinado a no dejarla ir de nuevo. Ni su humanidad ni a Duo.


	12. Human 12 (Epílogo)

**After the Rain**

Escrito por Kracken

Traducido por Aelilim y Van Krausser

 **Human #Epílogo**

* * *

—Te dije que dejaras eso en casa. —Duo atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera sacar el arma, la forzó de vuelta a su funda en la espalda de Heero y jaló de su chaqueta para cubrirla—. Solo fue una pequeña detonación en el tubo de escape de un auto.

Heero estaba rígido, la adrenalina bombeando en su cuerpo e intentando no apartar la mano de Duo lejos de él. Pasó casi un minuto completo antes de ser capaz de convencer a su mente de que no necesitaba disparar o matar a algo.

Duo sonrió. —Mejor. La última vez tomó más tiempo.

Heero estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no se sentía muy feliz consigo mismo. La guerra había finalizado. Estaba con Duo. Tenían un pequeño departamento en un edificio de muchas plantas en la Tierra. Duo trabajaba en maquinaria de tecnología avanzada en una de las compañías Winner, y él probaba diseños computacionales para otra empresa. Ganaban buen dinero, disfrutaban de una vida cómoda, pero Heero no podía dejar de ser un soldado.

Había tratado de tomarlo como si fuera otra misión de encubierto, pero Duo lo había descubierto al tercer día y no dudó en quitarle ese cómodo elemento de garantía.

Una vida planeada y sin muchas variables había sido necesaria durante la guerra, ahora no. Ahora era como estar repentinamente desnudo o caminando sobre una cuerda sin red de seguridad.

Duo trataba de guiarlo, de enseñarle y hacerle ser algo que no sabía cómo: Un humano normal, como todos los que pasaban en la calle.

Entendía más y más las emociones, pero todavía había aspectos que se le escurrían. Heero miró de soslayo a Duo. Estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban, en lo mínimo molesto por su lapsus. Eso le hacía preguntarse qué conservaba Duo consigo mismo.

Duo era guapo, extrovertido y les agradaba a todos los que conocían. Antes de que hubieran reconocido los sentimientos que sentían por el otro, había mostrado una libido saludable e interés en mucha gente. El sexo para él había sido casual y divertido. Por eso, Heero esperaba que mirase a cada hombre bien parecido y mujeres hermosas con los que se cruzaban, pero no era así. Sus ojos se detenían en los escaparates de las tiendas, en algún auto deportivo, pero nunca en alguien.

Heero, en un momento de frustración en el que otra vez había fallado en mostrar sus sentimientos, le había sugerido que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con otros. Duo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, enfadado, y Heero no lo volvió a proponer.

Duo Maxwell estaba con él, y se comprometía con la relación.

Un hombre alto con gafas oscuras llevó la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo. Heero tocó la culata de su arma, luchando para no sacarla; tuvo que apretar los dientes, cada músculo tenso y tembloroso mientras ignoraba su entrenamiento y permitía que el desconocido sacara un pañuelo y se limpiara la nariz.

Cuando pasaron al hombre, Duo miró a Heero con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves? Progreso. —Pero vio lo pálido que estaba y lo agarró del codo hasta llevarlo a una banca. Heero se sentó con las manos entre sus rodillas y la cabeza colgando—. ¿Heero? —preguntó preocupado.

—Duo… —Heero no quería decirlo, sin embargo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con hechos y consecuencias—. Creo que no puedo dejar de reaccionar así.

Duo se puso de cuclillas en frente de él e impidió que se escondiera tras su flequillo. Ojos amatistas hicieron contacto con ojos azules.

—Fuiste programado para sentir dolor cada vez que sintieras una emoción fuerte y lo superaste, lo venciste. Sí, es verdad que las cosas no son perfectas, pero nunca lo serán, Heero. —Hizo un gesto hacia lo que los rodeaba—. Si consideras que quiero que seas como estas personas, te equivocas. Quiero que seas tú mismo, no en lo que un científico loco trató de convertirte. —Clavó un dedo en el pecho de Heero—. Sé que puedes lograrlo.

Heero no sentía esa confianza. Sabía lo que había atravesado durante su entrenamiento, estaba en su sangre y en sus huesos.

—¿Heero? —Duo elevó su cabeza hacia él—. ¿Qué estás sintiendo… ahora mismo?

Heero lo analizó, doblo y torció su emoción una y otra vez, intentando entenderla, pero no pudo.

—Miedo —dijo al fin.

Duo arqueó las cejas pero después entendió. Se sentó al lado de Heero con sus largas piernas estiradas.

—¿Qué más? —Heero pensó al respecto, hurgando más allá del miedo para estudiar la emoción que estaba detrás en su corazón—. Dímelo —susurró Duo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto—. Nadie va a lastimarte por ello.

Heero se tensó, encogiendo los hombros y reveló: —Dolor.

—¿Dolor? —Había tomado a Duo por sorpresa. Estudió a Heero por un largo rato y con cuidado dijo—: Eso me atemoriza a mí.

Heero le devolvió la mirada con rapidez e intranquilidad. —¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Duo puso una mano sobre la de Heero y apretó—. Me preocupo por ti. Te amo. ¿No es lo que sientes en el fondo? ¿No dolor sino… amor? A veces duele cuando tienes miedo de que la persona que quieres vaya a rechazarte.

Heero examinó aquello. Amor. Dolor. Miedo.

—Tú no me necesitas. Soy una carga.

—¿Si estuviéramos en una situación de vida o muerte, tratando de ganar la guerra? —Duo resopló—. Sí, lo serías. Aquí, cuando solo tenemos que respondernos a nosotros mismos, no.

Heero lamió sus labios resecos, sin estar seguro de cómo verbalizar sus dudas sin sonar cínico o demasiado concreto, algo que Duo había estado intentando desalentar. Recibió una sonrisa y su mano volvió a ser apretada.

—Por ahora dilo en cualquier modo en el que quieras, Heero.

—Yo… —Heero se puso firme y siguió con tirantez—: No veo cómo contribuyo a nuestra vida juntos. ¿Qué me hace valioso?

Duo soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres una explicación lógica y razonable? El amor no es así, Heero. Es como yo, espontáneo e irrazonable. Puedo decirte que eres fuerte, serio y comprometido. Me gustan esas características y las necesito. Eso es lo que te hace valioso. —Duo se inclinó hacia Heero y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. También me entiendes… bueno, la mayoría de las veces. —Movió la mano en el aire señalando a la gente que transitaba las calles—. Ellos nunca me entenderían como tú lo haces. —Bajó su mano y apoyó la espalda en la banca—. En el fondo, te amo y no quiero dejarte, y tampoco quiero que tú me dejes. No voy a cambiar de idea porque sigas pensando que todo mundo es un tipo malo en potencia. Quiero… —Quedó pensativo antes de continuar—: Sí quiero que seas capaz de decidir cuándo sacar o guardar tu arma. La gente estará más a salvo cuando puedas hacerlo, en especial nuestra vecina, la señora Hanover. Dudo que al venir a ofrecernos galletas pensara ser recibida por una semiautomática en su cara.

Heero hizo una mueca, Duo lo abrazó antes de pararse y jalarlo con él.

—Vamos —dijo animadamente—. Si caminas por el vecindario a menudo, te relajarás más rápido.

Heero lo dudaba, incluso ahora estaba mirando a su alrededor y haciendo numerosas notas mentales de cada persona que estaba a distancia de tiro. Un hombre bajo, gordo y cojo tenía un abrigo lo suficientemente amplio como para guardar un rifle, y era probable que tuviera un dispositivo de comunicación en las manos en sus bolsillos. Mujer joven que miraba hacia ellos, tacones muy altos, un lastre, y falda restrictiva que la hacían fácil de someter. Anciano furioso con un bolso grande en su puño apretado, posible bomba.

—¡Heero! —gritó Duo alarmado.

Heero ya estaba movilizándose. El anciano estaba lanzando el bolso hacia el tráfico. Un terrorista, le dijo su adiestramiento. ¿Objetivo? Civiles e infraestructura. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par cuando Heero atrapó el bolso en pleno aire y lo golpeó con dureza. El anciano cayó inconsciente. Heero puso un pie en su garganta y revisó dentro del bolso, listo para suavizar los efectos de la bomba o deshacerse de ella.

Un cachorro negro le devolvió la mirada con ansiedad, un puñado de pelaje aterciopelado, y ojos marrones líquidos. Duo alcanzó a Heero a la vez que este estaba por soltar el bolso por el pasmo y puso una mano debajo del bolso para equilibrarlo, entendiendo la situación de una.

—¡Maldito! —escupió Duo en dirección al hombre inconsciente—. Iba a lanzar al perro bajo los autos.

Heero paseó los ojos de Duo, al hombre y de vuelta al cachorro, quien se removía, daba ladridos y rogaba con los ojos.

—Mejor vayámonos antes de que la policía aparezca —advirtió Duo y automáticamente, Heero estaba siguiéndolo sin cuestionarlo, una parte de su mente recordando la guerra. Ir de encubierto, mantenerse en silencio y escondido, no llamar la atención.

El hombre fue dejado en la acera, pero la gente que había presenciado el ataque de Heero fue poco compasiva y empezó a alejarse.

—Estás sosteniéndolo con mucha fuerza —masculló Duo. Fue hacia un callejón y se detuvo. Heero lo imitó, todavía contemplando el cachorro—. Puedes dejarlo aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Heero miró alrededor. Su mente calculó con facilidad las probabilidades de que el cachorro sobreviviera. Cero—. No —contestó, aferrándose al bolso.

Duo lo vio perplejo. —¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé —respondió. Heero estaba perdido.

Duo miró de Heero al cachorro.

—No tiene un hogar, le salvaste la vida, pero…

A Heero le asombró saber que había algo que él entendía y que Duo no.

—Necesita que lo cuiden.

—¿Sí? —Duo lució como si a Heero le hubiera salido un ojo extra—. Yo también necesitaba que me cuiden, pero sobreviví en las calles. El perro tendrá su oportunidad, así que déjalo ir.

Pacientemente, Heero sacó el cachorro del bolso y lo sostuvo con gentileza. El animal lamió su nariz y ese gesto agitó algo en él. No era peligroso, no podía atacarlo de improvisto. Heero no tenía que tener la guardia en alto. Él le agradaba al cachorro. Acarició el pelaje suave, tratando de ubicar su raza. ¿Cocker Spaniel? ¿Mestizo?

Duo aclaró su garganta. —Heero, ¿vas a decirme que está cruzando por esa cabeza tuya?

—¿Cómo… cómo cuidas un cachorro? —quiso saber. Duo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Lo que sé es cómo atraparlos y cocinarlos.

Heero se alarmó y acercó el cachorro a su pecho, protectoramente. —No te vas a comer a este. —No era una pregunta.

Duo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Significa que va a venir a casa con nosotros? —Heero asintió. Duo todavía se sentía desconcertado y, de repente, lanzó una carcajada—. ¡Mírate!

Heero parpadeó a la cara sonriente de Duo. —¿Qué?

—Después de todo lo que he intentado, un montón de pelos lo consiguió.

—¿Qué?

—Sacarte algo de humanidad —replicó—. Por tal motivo, obtendrá un hogar nuevo.

El cachorro lamió de nuevo la nariz de Heero y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. No era el parámetro de una misión. No calzaba dentro de una especificación, no tenía un propósito militar. Solamente era un cachorro que lo necesitaba.

—¿Duo?

—¿Hm? —contestó Duo, divertido mientras dejaban atrás el callejón y empezaban la caminata a su departamento.

—El dolor ha desaparecido.

Duo sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. Acarició las orejas del cachorro y susurró: —Buen perro.

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Reintegro las gracias a Van, Neutral y obviamente, a Kracken.


End file.
